While We Still Live
by Out4Lunch
Summary: Izuku's years at U.A. High School has been some of the best memories of his life! When Izuku graduates, he faithfully keeps his promise to All Might and earns the spot of being the number one pro hero. Yet, he feels empty. Fortunately, The Big Three knows exactly what Izuku lacks: Some love in his life! (Izuku X Nejire). Status: Hiatus
1. Graduation Party!

"This means they talk"

'This is their thoughts'

Ok! Enjoy the story!

Izuku had many impactful moments in his life and today was one of them! The Big Three were graduating with the rest of their classmates, including Yuyu Haya, Nejire's best friend! The Big Three were standing on the podium waving their hands and wearing smiles that would put All Might's smile to shame, even Aizawa sensei was smiling! Eri had finally learned to control her quirk and Mirio has his quirk Permeation back, he now has a shot at being the number one pro hero again! Blue and white confetti were launched into the sky with air blowers, showering the graduates and parents in pieces of paper. It was cool to see all of them graduate and go out into the real world to protect Japan from dangers known and unknown!

'How can I repay everyone? I want to thank everyone for all that they have done for me! I should host a graduation party at my place! I can invite Tamaki, Nejire, Midoriya and his classmates, and my little favorite one, Eri! I can also open the pool for them to use! Yeah, that's how I can repay everyone!'

Handwritten postcards were sent to Mirio's closest friends the next day and the party was planned for the following weekend.

"Mail!" A robot whizzed around the dorms dropping off some letters to each doorstep. The students of Class 1-A stepped out from their respective rooms and picked up their weekly mail.

Mineta could be heard yelling in joy, he probably got some dirty magazines.

The mail robot was a recent addition to the dorms because U.A. realized teenagers still get mail. Mei Hatsume had created the mail robot and so far it has been efficient. Although, the other week it started smoking and then it blew up right on Todoroki's face. He didn't seem to mind the soot on his face, but Yaoyorozu was freaking out and made a towel out of her quirk to wipe the black substance away. If you looked closely, you could see Yaoyorozu's face was slightly red.

"I got an invitation to Mirio's graduation party?! This is the first time I was invited to a party of any sort!" Izuku exclaimed to himself.

He flipped the postcard over and over and rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream, thankfully it was all real.

'My first party ever! I wonder if Mirio invited everyone from Class 1-A...? Is his house big if he can host a party? How many people are gonna be there? Should I go into the party with my hero costume? Is there any dress code on the postcard?'

"Oop, I'm muttering again..." Izuku carefully read the postcard again.

Mirio's handwriting was kind of messy, but Izuku could decipher it enough that he can read it. His address was written, the day for the party was on a Saturday, the time was from noon to nightfall (basically you can stay all day), the pool was going to be open during the day too, but nothing about a dress code.

'Should I even be worrying about a dress code?'

"Maybe I can text him..." Izuku grabbed his phone and quickly tapped away on the keyboard.

He sent the text and not a second later, his phone chimed.

'That was fast.' Izuku turned his phone on and looked at what the text said.

"Hey, Izuku! Thanks for asking, I actually didn't think anyone would ask for a dress code hahaha! You can wear whatever you want as long as it's not inappropriate, but I guess I should save that text for Nejire."

'Wut?... Nejire wearing inappropriate clothing...?' Izuku's brain traveled to the realm of pervert thoughts, Izuku face turned as red as a tomato and he covered his face with his hands. 'Ack! No, brain, stop it!'

"What have you done to me, Mineta?" Izuku mumbled underneath his hands. "He be influencing my life a little too much..."

Another chime ran from his phone and he opened it to see what it said.

"Actually, could you tell everyone to wear something tropical? Or maybe it's too much work for people who don't have it... Whatever the case is, I'll at least tell everyone to find something tropical to wear."

Izuku tapped, "Alright" on the keyboard and sent it.

'Since today is a Saturday that must mean the party is next week-'

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Deku?"

'Uraraka?! What's she doing here?'

"Uh... One minute, Uraraka!" Izuku scrambled for the doorknob.

Izuku slowly opened the door and saw his best friend standing at the door entrance. She was in her hero costume, gears in Izuku's brain turned and he began to wonder why she was in her hero costume.

"Hey, Deku!" Her smile was the best thing about her. It made every single day seem better than the last.

"H-hi, Uraraka! What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you about the invitation to Mirio's graduation party, did you get one?"

"Ah... Yes, yes! I got one!"

She raised one eyebrow, "Come on, Deku! I'm your best friend, not a stranger anymore! You don't have to get nervous around me!"

"Sorry, sorry! But, yeah, I got the invitation to the party! Are you going?"

Her smile grew wider, "Yup! I want to meet Nejire senpai one more time before she's gone and maybe spend some time with Tamaki and Mirio! Are you going?"

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't want to miss the chance to talk to the graduating class! It's gonna be so fun!"

"Oh! The other thing I wanted to ask you was, do you want to train with me and a few of our classmates?"

"Ahhh... I would love to, but I promised All Might I would train with him today. Sorry, Uraraka but-"

"No, no, it's fine, we had a feeling you would train with All Might-"

"ROUND FACE! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Bakugou's shout could be heard from one end of the universe to the other.

Panic arose on Uraraka's face, "Alright, it was nice talking to you, Deku! See you around!"

"But-"

Before he could utter another word, Uraraka was already running to the group. Bakugou could be heard shouting some more words, but Izuku couldn't make out what his childhood "friend" was saying.

"I guess it's time for me to go train with All Might, too..." Izuku looked at his phone and saw a few angry texts from All Might asking where he was.

"Oh, no!" Izuku scrambled to get his hero costume on and mentally prepared himself for a hard workout. Hopefully, All Might was willing to forgive him!

A week passed by quick and it was the day of Mirio's graduation party!

Mirio's house was far away so Tamaki, Nejire, Yuyu, and a few other graduates offered to drive them there. Izuku had already laid out his clothes the night before Saturday. It consisted of a plain white t-shirt with a tropical orange button-up shirt tossed on top. The button-up had white hibiscus' scattered across the shirt. He wore khaki shorts on the lower half of his body and PRESTO, Izuku was ready to go to the party!

He got some sandals out from one of his drawers and shuffled them over his feet.

Izuku searched around his room until he found a cute tote bag that Eri had given him. It symbolized her thanks for everything he has done for her so far. In the middle of the bag, there was a cute red apple with eyes and a smile saying "Thanks!" It was something he would treasure for the rest of his life. He stood for a while looking at the bag and thinking back on the time when the Big Three and Izuku had taken Eri to a carnival.

He grabbed his swimming trunks and neatly placed them on the bottom. He walked out of his dorm and made his way to Tamaki's car.

It seemed no one was prepared since everyone was panicking to get ready by 1 o'clock. Kirishima was in Bakugou's room trying to convince him to go, but he wasn't budging.

'If Bakugou went, he would probably ruin the vibe of the party... But what's the reason he won't go?' Izuku had made his way into Tamaki's car, a blue minivan, and sat in one of the middle row seats. While they were waiting, Tamaki turned on some chill music from his phone through the aux cord.

'The music kinda matches Tamaki's personality.' Izuku observed, he continued to gaze out the window. His thoughts eventually landed on All Might's retirement before his thought bubble poofed out of existence.

"Hey... Izuku...?"

Izuku swiveled his head from the window to the rearview mirror where he saw Tamaki avoiding eye contact with him.

"What is it, Tamaki senpai?" Izuku asked in a hopefully soft and nice tone.

"Uh... Nothing... Are you ready for the party?" Tamaki whispered. From the reflection of the rearview mirror, Izuku could see Tamaki shift his glance to the entrance of the 1-A dorm doors.

Izuku also looked at the entrance where he saw his friends coming out with an annoyed Bakugou being dragged by Kirishima.

"Yeah, I'm ready..." Izuku looked at the nervous indigo haired graduate in confusion.

'It looked like Tamaki wanted to say something... Maybe, seeing the rest of class 1-A made him stop? Oop, here they come. I'll ask Tamaki later...'

Each and every single student of class 1-A was wearing some sort of tropical clothing. Uraraka's face lit up as she saw Izuku in one of the cars. She pointed at him and Tenya, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu made their way to Tamaki's car.

"I'll sit in the front! As the president of class 1-A, I have to make sure everyone is safe... From airbags!"

Uraraka giggled at little at Tenya's antics while Todoroki and Yaoyorozu rolled their eyes.

"Is that it...?" Tamaki really looked like he wanted to face a wall.

"We have room in this car! I'll get one more person to fill up the back!" Tenya ran off to find that one more person. Uraraka sat next to Izuku in the middle row.

A little while later, Tenya brought Tokoyami into their car. He sat in the back next to the window while Todoroki and Yaoyorozu sat next to each other. And they were off to the party!

Tamaki's phone was guiding them with the GPS to Mirio's address. Uraraka made small talk with Izuku along the way. After a while, people were dozing off except for Tamaki, Tenya, and Izuku.

Izuku looked down at the scars on his left hand and slowly clenched his fist.

'Don't worry, All Might. I will become the next Symbol of Peace. Deku, the Symbol of Peace.'

Tamaki pulled into the driveway of Mirio's house. Mirio was standing outside with his tropical attire and greeting people as they came into his house.

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE!" Tenya shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tokoyami's eyes shot open, he glared at Tenya and clacked his beak. "Silence is golden..." He muttered.

They slowly got out of the car and walked over to Mirio.

"Ahh! Tamaki, my best friend! Thanks, for driving our underclassmen!" Mirio lightly slapped Tamaki on the back with his hand.

"Welcome, Izuku, Tenya, Uraraka, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami! Everyone is inside and the pool is open! There are some games downstairs in the basement, have fun!" Mirio went on to greet other people.

'Mirio's house is enormous!' Izuku gawked at the sheer size of the house. It was extremely big! Their basement had tons of different entertainments such as game consoles, board games, a ping-pong table, and even a home gym! The ground floor had a huge dining table, a massive living room with a huge TV bigger than the apartment Izuku lived in, and... Actually there were multiple living rooms, each one having a big TV! And the pool outside was huge! They even had a hot tub!

People were everywhere, talking to each other, snacking on some food, listening to music outside by the pool, watching sports on TV, and in the backyard playing volleyball. Tenya had spiked the ball and hit Ashido in the face, which drew a laugh out of Izuku.

"Oh, no... I can't do it..." Tamaki faced toward the wall.

"Don't be afraid, Tamaki-senpai! We're all friends here!" Kirishima put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder, but he was still frozen in fear.

"Mirio told me if you're scared of the big crowd, you can go upstairs and hang out with Eri!" Kirishima gently pushed Tamaki to the staircase.

"Eri's here too? Hey, Deku! Wanna go see how she's doing?" Uraraka asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure! Let's go!" Izuku, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Tamaki all went upstairs to

When they opened the door, Izuku received the biggest shock in his life! Aizawa sensei was in the room!

"AIZAWA SENSEI?!" Izuku almost fainted.

'Is Aizawa sensei here to make sure nothing inappropriate goes on?'

"No, problem child. You really need to fix you're muttering, I'm here because Eri was invited to the party but I can't trust you, buffoons, to take care of her safely." Aizawa sensei looked ridiculous wearing a dress over his hero costume and playing pretend tea with a few dolls and Eri. There were some tiny sliced apples on a plate next to one of the dolls and some small plastic teacups scattered on the table.

'How did Eri convince Aizawa sensei to wear a dress?' Izuku wondered. 'And why does he look more tired than usual? I guess taking care of a child is taking a toll on him.'

Eri turned around to see who the newcomers were, her face lit up when she saw Izuku. "Hey, Mr. Deku! Do you want some apples?"

Izuku couldn't help but smile. 'Glad to see Eri is warming up to people quicker!'

"Yeah, sure!" Izuku took a slice of apple from Eri's hand and slowly ate it.

Uraraka and Kirishima made some small talk with Eri while Aizawa sensei and Tamaki talked about politics, although it seemed Aizawa sensei was doing most of the talking.

The door opened and in walked Mirio and Nejire.

"Hey, Eri! How are you doing?" Mirio ruffled her hair.

"Mirio, can you not? I spent an hour brushing her hair this morning." Aizawa sensei said as he unclipped the dress around him and laid it on the bed. He still has his hero costume sweatpants on.

"It's okay, Mr. Mirio. I'll straighten it out later." Eri spoke.

"No, it's my fault. I won't do it again Aizawa sensei!" Mirio gave Eri a huge smile and a thumbs up, she smiled back at him and offered a slice of apple which he gladly took.

Nejire made her presence known with her hyper energy. "Hey, guys! It's been a while since I saw my underclassmen!" She greeted each of them quickly before whipping her head around to talk to Aizawa sensei. "Don't worry about Eri's hair, Aizawa sensei! If you need it straightened, I can do it for her with no charge or hidden fees!"

"Okay... Uh... Nejire, could you take care of Eri for me... I spend my weekends sleeping for 48 hours..." Aizawa took his yellow sleeping bag out of nowhere and zipped himself up. You could literally see the letter zzz's forming on top of his head.

"Aizawa sensei, you're always sleepy! But... Just for Eri, I'll take care of her!" Nejire sat down next to Eri and began to straighten her ruffled hair.

'Where did Aizawa sensei hide that sleeping bag? It just appeared out of nowhere!' Izuku observed as his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Hey, guys! Since this is a party, go enjoy yourselves! I'll take Eri around safely and you guys can do whatever you want!" Mirio bent down to give Eri a piggyback ride. She got on his back and held his neck tightly while wrapping her small legs around his waist.

"Come on, enjoy yourselves! Eri's gonna be fine!" Mirio walked out of the room with Nejire and Tamaki close behind him. Izuku, Kirishima, Uraraka walked behind their senpai's as they exchanged goofy faces with Eri. Mirio turned his head around and called out over his shoulder. "Izuku! It's been so long since we talked in person! Wanna hang out with Nejire, Tamaki, Eri and your best friend, Mirio?"

Izuku couldn't contain his joy. "Yeah! I would love too!" Although, his heart fluttered at the thought of being in the same vicinity as Nejire: one of the most beautiful girls in U.A. High School.

'I never really noticed Nejire before... I was so busy spending time with Mirio and trying my best to be like All Might... She's really cute and adorable! I just gotta calm my nerves down, they are friends after all...'

Kirishima seemed to understand that now was a good time to go enjoy the party while his friend, Izuku, caught up with Mirio. "Hey, Uraraka! I bet you can't beat me in ping-pong battle!"

"You think? I used to play ping pong throughout my middle school years, there is no way you can beat me!"

"Ha! You're on! The winner gets money! I don't know how much money I have in my room but once we get back, we'll decide!" Kirishima ran down the hallway to the stairs.

Uraraka followed after him, shouting something inaudible.

Mirio smiled at Kirishima's foolery. He led his friends outside to the balcony, he set Eri down on the ground and unfolded four chairs that were laying on the wall.

"Sit down, guys! We really need to catch up on little Izuku's life!" Mirio sat down on one of the chairs and the rest followed suit.

Eri climbed up on Nejire's lap and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Izuku, you ready to go into your second year?" Mirio pushed his fingers through his hairs to make it stand up more.

"I'm ready, Mirio! To become the number one hero, I'll push myself beyond my limits and work as hard as you have to reach my goal!" Izuku held his hand up and curled it up into a fist.

Mirio smiled at his determination. "It's gonna be way harder than your first year at U.A., every year brings a variety of new challenges and obstacles to overcome... But I believe in you, Izuku! Text one of your senpai's if you need any help with academics and if you need any help with training, hit me up! We can even spar with each other!"

"Sounds good, Mirio! Although we all know who would win..." Izuku said, nervously scratched his head while looking away from Mirio.

"Hahaha! Don't be afraid, Izuku! I learned how to hold back my punches, all thanks to my buddy over here, Tamaki Amajiki!"

Izuku slowly swiveled his eyes towards Tamaki and the memory from what happened in the car flashed across his mind.

"Hey... Izuku...?

"What is it, Tamaki senpai?"

"Uh... Nothing... Are you ready for the party?"

'Wonder what Tamaki was trying to say...? He didn't get a chance to say it because my classmates came out at that moment... I guess... I guess I'll ask him later when I get the chance...'

"Hey, hey! You still mutter a lot, Izuku! What are you thinking about now? Can we put Sero's tape over his mouth to stop the muttering? Hey, hey! Mirio, your little friend reminds me of a broken toy that can't stop talking!" Nejire said as she repeatedly pointed a finger at him and gently whapped Mirio's shoulder with her other hand.

"Eh?" Izuku snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the "broken toy" part.

"Hahaha! I guess you could say that!" Mirio's laugh reminded Izuku of All Might.

'Maybe Mirio should have gotten One For All...?'

"What? No! Izuku, you earned it!" Mirio said with a thumbs up and gave him a warm smile.

Izuku didn't realize he had said that out loud, he quickly waved his hands around while sweat dripped down his forehead. "Ahh! Sorry, Mirio! I didn't mean to say that aloud..."

"Haha! It's fine, but I wouldn't want it anyways. You're a great hero, Deku! And it was always your dream to be the best hero ever! Speaking of dreams... Did you see us on the news, Izuku?"

"What? You... You got on the news?!"

Nejire barged into the conversation before Mirio could speak. "Yeah, we were featured on the news as The Big Three and said to have the most potential to become the top heroes! They tried to interview us, but Aizawa sensei blocked them from coming into U.A., I wanted to get interviewed, tho!" Nejire said as she pouted.

"Haha! What Nejire said! It was one of my dreams to be featured on the news for something good! They also put some of our feats in the article, listing some of our biggest accomplishments! Imagine us being the top three heroes as Lemillion, Suneater, and Nejire-chan! That would be so cool!" Mirio was staring off into space, probably imagining his goal of saving at least a million people.

"Hey, Izuku! Remember when we went to Tokyo Paradise Indoor Water Park?" Nejire said.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do." Izuku remembered the experience clearly. The graduating class from U.A. had a senior trip to one of the biggest indoor water parks in Japan! Apparently, they could take one of the younger students and the senior class had ended up choosing Izuku to go with them. It was a blast being at the water park! There were so many scary slides that made you dread going on the ride, but once you were in it, the fun began! There were also slides that fit 4 people on a tube, The Big Three always invited Izuku to go with them on the 4 people rides.

"Well, guess what, Izuku?" Nejire was so happy and jumpy that Izuku was afraid Eri might fall off her lap.

This time it was Mirio who barged in. "Ah! Izuku! I forgot to tell you! Most of the seniors are planning to go to the water park again. Do you want to come with us?"

Nejire was tugging on Mirio's shirt with a pout on her face.

"Haha! Sorry! I didn't mean to cut you off like that!"

Her face went back to normal and it was like Nejire was never upset.

"Well? What's it gonna be, problem child? Are you coming with us? You can even bring your friends! But everyone has to pay for themselves!"

Mirio took Eri, fearing Nejire would accidentally hurt her.

"Wha-What? Problem child? Going to the water park again? Paying myself? Isn't that costly?" Izuku brain whirled from the sudden overflow of information.

'How's my mom gonna pay for this? We aren't that rich, I don't want to ask her for money... She works so hard to support us... We are getting by, but I don't want to stress her out...'

"Hey, don't call our little friend, problem child!" Mirio berated Nejire lightly, he turned to Izuku and spoke. "Izuku, don't worry about the cost! I can ask my mom to help you out!"

"What? No... Mirio it's fine." Although in the back of Izuku's mind, he knew it wasn't.

"Izuku, I know you don't have a lot of money... And that's fine! My mom loves it when I make new friends so paying for your expenses shouldn't be a problem! I promise you, Izuku... Don't worry about the cost... We still haven't explored everything at the water park... And this last trip will most likely be the last time we will spend time with each other... So why don't we just enjoy it to the fullest?"

Izuku looked at the ground. 'I don't want to give other people burdens... But he's right...'

Izuku clenched his fist and held it up to Mirio. "I'll repay you back someday, Mirio."

Mirio bumped his fist and ruffled his hair. "Just enjoy the experience, broccoli boy!"

"Yeah, why so serious, Izuku?" Nejire teased.

A smile tugged at Izuku's lip, he let the smile through and nodded his head.

"That settles it! If you want to bring some of your classmates with you, spread the news to them! Let's grab something to eat and have some fun!" Mirio stood up and folded his chair. Mirio lowered himself so Eri could climb on his back.

Izuku folded his chair and leaned against the same wall Mirio got it from. They went downstairs to the dining hall and grabbed something to eat. There was such a huge array of food that it made Izuku's head spin. He hesitated on what to fill his stomach with, they all looked so delicious! There were burgers, chicken nuggets, mac & cheese, rice, curry, beef stew, sushi, and much more, but the one food that caught Izuku's eye was the katsudon.

He prepared a plate of his favorite food combination: rice and katsudon! He grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and stuck them into the bowl. There was a cooler next to the table filled with soft drinks and water bottles. Izuku grabbed a water bottle and tried to squeeze it in his pocket to no avail.

'I was hoping I could put it in my pocket if someone bumps into me and I spill my food, but I guess I'll hold it with my free hand.'

Uraraka and Kirishima were also there putting some food on their plates. Uraraka spotted him and waved her hand. Kirishima's plate was piled with rice and an array of different meats while Uraraka's was neatly lined with sushi. Soy sauce and wasabi were painted across the slices of fish.

"Hey, Deku! Wanna eat lunch with us?" Uraraka pointed toward the direction of a smaller living room. It was pretty empty and looked like a good and quiet spot to eat.

Izuku nodded his head and followed the two of them.

"So, Midoriya! How was the talk with our senpai's?" Kirishima asked as they sat down in some comfortable sofa chairs.

"It was fine, we just talked about some... Stuff... Like how the Big Three got on the news, the water park, and a bit about the second year of U.A." Izuku trailed off as he thought about the upcoming water park trip. "Uh... Who won the ping pong game?" Izuku broke his chopsticks and dug into his food.

Kirishima frowned at the question. "Uraraka won the ping-pong game... I didn't think she would be so good at something as simple as table tennis! Now I owe her a few hundred yen... Man, I was planning to buy some new pencils with that money... Not woManly, Uraraka."

"Hey, you promised me! And you're the one who started the bet in the first place!" Uraraka pointed out.

"She's got a point, Kirishima. You did bet you could beat her in a ping-pong game and that the winner will get some money." Izuku sided with Uraraka on this one.

"Fine... But could you buy me a pencil, I don't want to anger Aizawa sensei for not being ready."

"As long as I get the money, sure!" Uraraka broke her chopsticks and lifted a tuna nigiri into her mouth.

Kirishima rolled his eyes and quietly poked at his food with chopsticks. "Did you guys notice what's wrong with Bakugou?

"Huh? What about Bakugou?"

Author's Note: Yah a cliffhanger... I am starting a romance fanfiction and I am happy with where it's going. I know I said I will post other stories, but I used those stories to practice my writing skills so I might not even upload them. My grammar and spelling got better from writing fanfiction so maybe I can apply it to college next year!

Visit my profile page and support me on Ko-fi so I can support my poor ass

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	2. Exploration!

Author's Note: Oops, I didn't know Mirio might only have a dad and no mom... Guess I'll have to change my last chapter or something... Other than that let's start this year off right with a new chapter for While We Still Live!

Kirishima picked up a piece of meat and chewed on it. He looked up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner and swallowed his food before he spoke. "Well... Bakugou seems to isolate himself more nowadays. Maybe he's depressed... I want to cheer him up, but I don't know how to..."

Izuku put his chopsticks on the bowl. "Oh... I guess we can try and figure out what's wrong with him... Did you try and investigate what was wrong with him?"

Kirishima nodded his head. "Of course! Helping my friend is a manly thing to do! But he got more defensive and ended up yelling at me to leave him alone. He might be depressed about something so maybe I should leave him alone..."

Izuku shook his head. "Kirishima, we should talk to Bakugou after this party. We can't leave him alone if he is in a state of depression. We need to help him out... Just keep an eye on him,"

Kirishima softly sighed, he stared at the ground with a frown.

'Kirishima... Helping a friend is still the path of a hero. Tenya would probably say something like that.'

Izuku balled up his fist and held it up to Kirishima. "Don't worry, Kirishima. We'll find out what's wrong with Bakugou and help him!"

Kirishima gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Midoriya. I'll keep an eye on him... I'm gonna go search for Bakugou and eat with him."

"See you later! Text me when you are with Bakugou after the party!"

Kirishima picked his plate of food. "Yup, thanks for staying manly!"

Izuku and Uraraka watched Kirishima walk away.

"I hope the problem gets resolved quickly, should I come along and talk with Bakugou?" Uraraka picked up a salmon roll and placed it in her mouth.

"We should be fine, Uraraka! Thanks for asking, though!" Izuku started to eat his food again. It was delicious, the crispy bread crumbs provided the satisfying crunch against the soft white rice.

Izuku laid back on the sofa chair, sometimes when he leans forward too much while eating it hurts his back. Izuku looked at the doorway and saw Nejire float in.

A nervous Tamaki was following close behind her, avoiding the gazes from Izuku and Uraraka.

"Isn't the house so big, Tamaki? Oh! There's our little broccoli! Hey, Izuku! Do you want to follow Tamaki and me around the house to explore it? Oh, there's so much I want to see in Mirio's house! I have never been here before! Ah! Do you want to join us Uraraka?" Nejire flopped in the sofa chair right next to Izuku.

Izuku could feel his face heating up. 'Why is she so close to me? Not like it's bad tho...'

"Uh... Yeah, sure... I would love to explore the house with you and Tamaki senpai!" Izuku stuttered as he waved his hands around the air.

"I would join, but I don't want to ruin his date with a girl!" Uraraka teased.

Izuku and Nejire both gave her a blank stare, but beside them, Tamaki covered his mouth. The sound of laughter still reached Izuku's ears. After a few seconds of thinking, his brain finally registered what Uraraka was talking about.

"Wha-! It's not like that! Nejire senpai, it's not like that!" Izuku covered his face. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and hear his heartbeat thump loudly in his ears. It seemed Uraraka was enjoying the show and his embarrassed reaction.

Nejire stared at Izuku curiously as if he had grown another head until realization filled her eyes. "Oh, I see! Your face is red! And your arms are flailing around so you must be embarrassed to go with me cause it's like a date!"

Tamaki slowly lifted up his hand to his face and facepalmed. "That's literally what Uraraka said..." He muttered.

"Have fun, Deku!" Uraraka hummed her way into the kitchen with her plate to get more food.

"What a dirty trick... I'll get her back one day... Maybe I should do a light prank. I don't want to hurt her feelings... Or maybe I should just embarrass her somehow..."

"Hey, you're muttering again! Tamaki, doesn't he sound like a broken record that repeats itself?" Nejire asked as she jabbed a finger at Tamaki.

"Eh?" Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and frowned upon hearing her say "broken record." First, it was a broken toy and now a broken record? He should really fix his habit of muttering, but isn't that what made him, HIM?

"You always seem to make fun of Mirio, saying he plays around too much with the underclassmen... Yet here you are messing around with Izuku a lot..." Tamaki pointed out.

"It's so fun to see his reactions, though! And the way he stutters and mutters is so cute!" Nejire exclaimed as she sent some waves toward Izuku, lifting him out of his seat and standing him up straight. "Oh! That rhymed! Also, the way his face turns as red as a beet is too much for me!" She jumped out of the seat and pushed Izuku towards the basement steps. Let's explore the downstairs of this big house!"

Tamaki muttered something inaudible under his breath before he turned around to follow them down the stairs.

As they descended to the cave below, they heard loud shouts and angry voices. When they turned the corner, they were met with a bunch of people from Class 1-A fighting against Bakugou. Fighting against him in a video game that is.

Kirishima, Mineta, Tokoyami, and Toru were huddled around the couches that held Shoji, Mina, Jiro, Sato, Kaminari, Sero, and Ojiro playing against Bakugou in Super Smash Ultimate. They were yelling shouts of encouragement to their seven classmates playing, but Bakugou was easily destroying all seven of them even though they were in teams. It resulted in a loss for everyone except for Bakugou and surprisingly, all his lives were fully stocked.

Sato closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch while groaning. "Is there anything that Bakugou is bad at?" Sato opened his eyes and saw Izuku standing there with a floating Nejire and a nervous Tamaki. "Ah! Hey, Midoriya! How's the party so far?" Sato waved his hand towards Nejire and Tamaki. Only Nejire returned the wave since Tamaki was facing a nearby wall.

Izuku waved a hand at Sato before he spoke. "It's been great so far! How about you?"

An influx of voices came towards Izuku all at once. Izuku tried to answer all the questions and greetings to the best of his ability, but it was really hard to hear over all the noise they were making.

Bakugou didn't make eye contact with Izuku and instead stared at the ground. 'There's something definitely wrong with him.' Izuku observed.

Nejire tugged at Izuku's tropical shirt to gain his attention. "Let's go explore this place already! I want to see everything down here!"

"Oh... Alright... Uh... let's go! I'll talk to you guys later!" Izuku exclaimed as he waved goodbye to his classmates. 'I can't believe I am friends with the Big Three... I would have never imagined my life to be this way! From being quirkless and getting bullied all the way to being blessed to have All Might's quirk and making friends... I'm so grateful!'

"There you go again, Izuku! Your face is turning red! Do you like me that much?" Nejire giggled as she lightly lifted herself up into the air with the use of her quirk.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. Drops of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Nejire laughed at his question as she gently shoved him in the back. "Just like a book, Izuku!

Tamaki just shook his head at her antics and quietly followed them into the basement. There was a ping pong table, tons of board games, and a decked-out home gym. There were lots of clothes, binders, pieces of paper, toys, and random objects littered around towards the back of the basement. Other than that, there wasn't much to explore in Izuku's opinion. But Nejire would ask questions or point at something interesting once in a while. She would point at a picture of Mirio playing baseball when he was younger, a framed t-shirt of All Might's signature, and a picture of the Big Three with Eri and Aizawa sensei on a summer camping trip.

Mirio had told Izuku all about the camping trip and how they practically tortured Aizawa sensei the whole week they were there such as pushing him into the river and filling his whole tent with pinecones, acorn nuts, and sweetgum seeds while he was sleeping. But because Eri had fun, Aizawa sensei had to smile in the picture for her. It was totally a fake smile, but so was most of sensei's smiles.

Nejire suddenly tugged at Izuku's sleeve and pointed at a picture of the Big Three at the graduation stage. All three of them were in their caps and gown while waving at Mirio's dad's camera. "Wow, I can't believe time passed this quickly! I remember my first day walking into U.A. It was the biggest building I have ever laid my eyes on and there were so many things to explore! But all that is gone now, instead we are going to be real pro heroes! Isn't that right, Tamaki?"

Tamaki stared at the picture and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah... Real heroes..." He turned to look at Nejire and spoke. "Are you going to stay with Ryuko before you start your own hero agency, Nejire?"

"Definitely! I still don't know how to start my agency right off the bat! Ryuko can help me figure it all out with the paperwork, skills, and compliance with the laws! Oh, that means I can still see my cute underclassmen, Uraraka and Tsuyu!" Nejire exclaimed loudly.

"Oh... That's right... I can still see Kirishima once in a while... That's nice to know." Tamaki whispered.

"It is great, Tamaki! I should take Uraraka and Tsuyu out for lunch one day, then they'll see how awesome of a senpai I am!" Nejire exclaimed She looked at Izuku and smiled before speaking. "When I do, maybe I should ask if you want to join us, Izuku! You have a lot of free time for random lunch outings on Saturdays, right?"

Izuku matched her smile. "Yeah, I should have time... Although I usually spend my Saturdays' training with All Might because I still need to master my quirk!"

"What's wrong with your quirk? Oh, doesn't it hurt you when you use it? How are you even alive?" Nejire poked the scar on his hand.

"Alive?" Izuku remembered the times his limbs or finger would break from the sheer strength of One For All. Now, he can control his quirk to a point where it doesn't break his bones or limbs.

"Yeah, I saw you fighting Todoroki for a few short minutes and your fingers and arm were bruised purple!"

"Now that you mention it... I have no clue." Izuku shrugged his shoulders in confusion. It was really a miracle he was even living considering all the damage he's done to his body.

"You're funny, Izuku! You should have just something inspirational as Mirio would have! He would have said something like I never quit or PLUS ULTRA!"

Izuku laughed as she copied the exact pose of All Might's signature front double bicep pose. She used her quirk to make her appear taller, but she lowered her arms and frowned.

"You're too tall, Izuku! I can't believe how fast our underclassmen are growing, right, Tamaki? Soon most of them will be taller than me... Oh, wait. They already are! Aw, jeez! Why am I so short?"

Tamaki gently chuckled into his hand. "You look better that way, Nejire... I don't think height should matter, as long as we become the best heroes we can be."

Nejire pouted, she looked cute whenever she did. "I still want to grow a few inches! Even Izuku here is taller than me! Izuku, what did you do to get taller?"

"Wha-? Me...? I didn't do anything! I... I just ate! Yeah... I ate!" Izuku's brain was in the middle of shutting down, but his body wasn't. His cheeks turned red once again and sweat formed on his forehead.

"Izuku, you're stuttering so much! I am getting a notion that you like me. Or that you even love me!" Nejire teased.

Izuku could feel his heartbeat increase way more than all the times he's worked out. "What! I... Uh... Erm... Help!"

Luckily, Tamaki came to his rescue. "Nejire... Leave our little broccoli alone... You shouldn't tease people so much. You are definitely worse than Mirio..."

"I can't leave him alone! He's so cute when he is embarrassed! And if he was a little broccoli, it wouldn't turn red because a vegetable has no feelings! Does it? Do vegetables have feelings? Maybe, it does!"

"There she goes again..." Tamaki whispered almost inaudibly.

"I think grass has feelings, that's why they let off that weird smell! But vegetables don't let off any smell... Do they let off a smell?" Nejire turned to look at Izuku for an answer.

Before he could answer, Mirio had walked behind Nejire and suddenly clasped her shoulder. She let out a small squeal and went up to the air. "Haha! I got you good, Nejire!"

She tried to frown, but Mirio's laughing made her giggle with him. "You know I don't like when you do that!" She gently whapped him on the arm.

Mirio gave her a bright smile. "You should have seen yourself! You rose to the ceiling like a balloon! Haha!"

Izuku laughed along with the Big Three. He really loved it when they joked around with each other a lot. One time, when he was rooming with Mirio and Tamaki at the waterpark, they had set at least twenty alarms all next to Izuku when he was sleeping. They left the room to get breakfast and a few minutes later, they rang. It was a nightmare turning off all the alarms right after he was rudely interrupted from his beauty sleep. Apparently, they had borrowed a ton of alarms from the other graduates. In spite of that, it was a nice change from getting bullied for being quirkless to being pranked a lot by Mirio.

"Izuku! Do you want to go check out the hot tub? I bet you have never seen a hot tub, right?" Mirio exclaimed.

Izuku shook his head. "I was at one during the summer training camp!"

"Aw man, I was sure you never saw one!" Mirio complained.

Izuku laughed at Mirio's reaction. He then used his brainpower to remember where he put the tote bag. "Ah! Tamaki senpai, I left my swimming trunks in your car! Can I borrow your car keys?"

"Yeah, I left mine in the car, too... I have to upstairs and grab the keys... And then we can walk to the car together."

Mirio patted Tamaki and Izuku on the back. "Alright, meet you there! Nejire and I will change and be waiting!"

Izuku quickly followed Tamaki to the car. He still had to find the answer on what Tamaki was trying to say to him during the time they were alone in the car. "Tamaki senpai, what were you trying to say when we were in the car alone? It sounded like you got nervous because you saw the rest of Class 1-A coming out of the dorms..."

"Oh... That? I... I was just trying to say thanks... For everything. For helping the Big Three feel complete, although I could be saying the same thing for Kirishima, Uraraka, and Tsuyu... All of you are gonna do great things, I can tell... And thanks for helping Eri... She's a little happy goofball now." Tamaki gently chuckled upon remembering memories of Eri.

Izuku nervously glanced towards the trees. "It's nothing really... Just doing what a hero should do; All Might would have done the same thing."

"You sure are humble, Izuku... I like that about you." Tamaki unlocked the car and opened the door to grab a plastic bag that held his swimming trunks.

A nervous laugh escaped Izuku's mouth. "Thanks for the compliment, Tamaki senpai!"

Tamaki secretly smiled to himself and they both entered back into the house after grabbing their swimming trunks. 'Izuku is just like Mirio in some ways... He has a lot of potential to become a great hero.' Tamaki went upstairs to change while Izuku went to the nearest bathroom after knocking on it and making sure no one was inside.

After he changed, Izuku made his way to the pool. As he stepped outside, loud talking and music greeted him. The pool was bigger than Izuku thought it would be and so was the hot tub.

"Over here, Izuku!" Mirio waved at him. He was already in the hot tub with Tamaki. No one else was in the tub meaning Mirio must have told them to leave or something.

"Where's Nejire senpai?" Izuku asked as he jumped in and looked around for the familiar periwinkle long hair. The warm water spread its warmth around him like a blanket and the air nipped at him whenever he accidentally exposed his skin to the soft wind.

"Why? Do you like her that much?" Mirio laughed as Izuku froze up in fear.

Tamaki shook his head in disappointment. "Mirio..." He muttered.

"Ah, nothing like that!" Izuku yelped quickly. Too quickly.

"Aha! You denied it! That means you must like her! I have been watching you, Izuku! Ever since the water park trip, you have been glancing at her occasionally! I know exactly what's going through that big head of yours!" Mirio stuck his tongue out and gave Izuku the most wicked grin he has ever seen.

Izuku's eyes turned white and his mouth hung wide open. "M-M-Mirio... Why you do this to me..."

"I bet she likes you back, Izuku! Ask her out on a date when we go back to the water park! I bet she'll say an ecstatic YES!" Mirio teased. His goofy grin wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh... Here she comes... She's going to do a cannonball into the hot tub, isn't she?" Tamaki muttered.

Izuku's mind made him utter out the one word that would end the peaceful moment. "Cannonball?"

A blur of periwinkle crashed into the water, causing a tsunami to appear in the blink of an eye. Water got into Izuku's mouth and he accidentally swallowed it. A loud laugh from Mirio pierced through the water in Izuku's ears. When the water calmed down, Mirio was still laughing and helping Tamaki out of the water.

"Sweet revenge!" Nejire said as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"You got us good, but look at what you did to our little broccoli! He's all wet and miserable!"

Nejire looked at Izuku and studied him before deeming him to be fine. "I think Izuku is fine! He's fought way tougher villains before, right?"

Nejire was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit. It outlined her curves and shapely body. In short, she looked cute in it.

"Yeah, I did..." Izuku's face once again took the color shading of a beet as he took his eyes off of her to look somewhere else.

Nejire smiled at his reaction but decided to keep it to herself. "Hey, Mirio! Are you still gonna stay at Sir Nighteye's agency after you graduate?"

"Hmmm... Good question, Nejire... I don't know, but I have a few days to decide!"

"Well, guess what! I know you are gonna stay because of Bubble Girl! I can see your face turning red every time you see her in the streets! And your background photo on your phone has her in it! You should ask her out on a date!"

"Me? Haha! I guess you could say that I am in love!" Mirio said as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

Izuku smiled at them both, they were the energy of the Big Three while Tamaki kept them under control. He was going to treasure every single moment he spent with them.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the follows and favorites, I honestly did not expect this to blow up at all, but you guys did it! And thanks for all the kind reviews! Also, sorry if the ending felt kind rushed, I gotta finish up some homework lol

Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi so I can eat some jelly beans while writing

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	3. To The Water Park!

Izuku sat in his bed thinking about the party. It had been great spending time with the graduates before they go out into the real world to be Pro Heroes. He was going to miss them a lot, especially Mirio. Hopefully Bubble Girl becomes Mirio's girlfriend! And the water park trip is coming up, too!

Now, he was just waiting for a text from Kirishima to come since he promised he would text Izuku. Or he could just walk over to Bakugou's room to find out what's wrong with him, but that would be intrusive to his childhood friend's privacy. His phone chimed, and the screen lit up with a text from Kirishima.

"Sorry, Midoriya... He won't let anyone come into his room, but I'll talk to him personally one day. No harm intended, but I feel like your presence would only anger him more. I'll relay the message to you after we talk unless he wants to keep it a secret. Thanks for the help tho."

Izuku had so many questions to ask, however leaving it up to Kirishima was also important. He was most likely right, being there with Kirishima will make Bakugou close up and keep everything to himself. It was unfortunate, but nothing could be done about it.

Izuku tapped away on the mobile keyboard. "Alright, you do that. Hopefully, we can find what is wrong with him and if he doesn't want to share it, you don't text me the full details."

A few seconds later, a thumbs-up came from Kirishima. Izuku put his phone down on his desk and put the charger in. 'I should get to sleep. It was a crazy day at the party.' Izuku smiled at the funny jokes Mirio and Nejire pulled on each other. It's always a treat to see them. He couldn't wait to see them every day during the trip! Speaking of the water trip, he should text the group chat if anyone wants to come with him and then report the number of people going to Mirio. But first, he needed to get ready to sleep.

Izuku came back from the bathroom after doing his nightly routine and opened the group chat. He quickly texted the group chat about the incoming trip and immediately his classmates began typing. After a few minutes of Tenya typing all uppercase letters in the group chat, they got a combined number of nineteen. Everyone from Class 1-A was going! Kirishima texted in the group chat that Bakugou was going. Izuku repeated the number to Mirio and then turned the lights off. He would need to rest up for an early run tomorrow.

Izuku's life flashed by him and it was the morning of the water park trip. The week the graduates had chosen was a week where the students of U.A. had off from school so everything worked to the advantage of the vacation.

Izuku had packed everything he needed for the trip like an All Might plush. He entered Tamaki's car after he neatly put his luggage into the trunk. It was the same passengers going into the same seats of Tamaki's car: Tenya, Uraraka, Todoroki, Momo, and Tokoyami.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki questioned as he glanced at Tenya struggling to put on the seatbelt.

"Yes, yes! I am fine... It just won't anchor correctly... There we are! I am prepared, Tamaki senpai!" Tenya spun around so quickly his glasses tilted to the side of his face, generating a laugh from Uraraka. "Does everyone have a seatbelt on? If not, put it on immediately! As the class president, your safety is my top priority!" he fixed the glasses on his face before giving a playful glare to Uraraka.

Tokoyami and Todoroki replied with an annoyed glare, but Momo dealt with Tenya efficiently. "Yes, Tenya, everyone has their seatbelts on. It is common sense... Tamaki senpai, we can go now."

Tamaki slowly nodded his head and followed the other cars leaving the dorm parking lot. The parking lot and roads leading throughout the school and dorms were a recent addition to the huge U.A. campus because it eased travel around the mini-city. It helped a lot, especially when the graduates would drive them to school or someplace fun like a carnival!

'I guess I better catch up on my sleep since I barely slept… I wonder who'll have the position of the number one hero in a few years from now… I'll get there one day… Could that be what is troubling Bakugou?' Izuku slowly closed his eyes and slipped away to the dream world.

"EVERYONE, WE ARE HERE!" A loud shout from Tenya jolted Izuku from his slumber. "Grab your belongings, we need to find our rooms quickly and efficiently. Then we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day!"

"Ugh, Tenya could you please not shout while everyone is sleeping? Just give us a gentle shake next time..." Momo slowly got out of the car and stretched the stiffness away.

Tokoyami gave a nasty glare towards Tenya as he muttered under his breath. "Engines are as loud as they come." Uraraka held in a laugh as she petted Tokoyami's head to comfort him.

Everyone got out of the car to take their luggage in the building. The drivers searched for a parking spot and they patiently waited for them.

"Wow! This place is so huge! I can't believe this is where you went to with the graduates, Deku!" Uraraka scanned the wide hallway. The floor had intricate designs drawn throughout the carpet, the walls had a shiny lacquer finish, and random plastic branches with cherry blossoms decorating the hallway.

"Yeah, it is huge! I can't wait to go to the water park! You'd be amazed at how many slides and tube rides there are!" Izuku glanced at the door and saw the rest of the graduates scramble in. One of them stood out the most because she was floating.

She gave Izuku a smile and waved her hand at him. Izuku matched her smile as she landed on the ground next to him.

"Hey, Izuku! I'll be taking Uraraka away from you... And I'll be taking Tsuyu away from you too! They will be rooming with the best out of the Big Three! Don't tell Mirio or Tamaki I said that!" Nejire exclaimed as she jumped next to Uraraka and beamed down at her.

"Wah! Really!? I never knew about this! This is gonna be the best week ever!" Uraraka cheered as she threw up her hands in the air.

"I kept it a secret just to surprise you and Tsuyu! Isn't that right, Yuyu!" Nejire turned to Yuyu to gain her approval.

Yuyu shook her head, but a grin spread across her face. "Yeah. And judging by Uraraka's reaction, she's pretty excited."

"We also have no chaperones this time, so that means we get to do anything we want! We could probably go to a bar and get some drinks! Oops, I said too much!" Nejire covered her mouth with a hand, though it was obvious she was giggling.

"Nejire!" Yuyu let out a sigh and slowly rubbed her temples. "Whatever, I'll stop you from getting drinks... I don't want to see what a drunken Nejire would like look..."

Nejire laughed at Yuyu's comment. "Come on, Yuyu! There're no teachers telling us what to do! We look old enough that no one will ask! Just a small sip!"

"No, I bet even Tamaki and Mirio will stop you... Actually knowing them, they might be curious enough to try it with you... But that's beside the point..." Yuyu turned to look at Izuku and smiled. "You must be the boy Nejire keeps talking about."

"Oh... N-Nejire talks about me?" Izuku felt sweat running down the back of his neck and blood rushing to his face.

A spark lit in Nejire's eyes. "See, Yuyu! He looks so cute when he turns beet red and stutters!"

Yuyu chuckled at both of their reaction. "He sure is!"

"Attention, everyone!" Mirio was standing on a table while cupping his mouth. "Come to me to find your rooms and bracelets!" He jumped down from the table and landed on the ground. The bracelets would be used to unlock the hotel rooms they were staying in.

Everyone flocked over to the table Mirio was standing at. They had given in papers to Mirio that had four names that allowed him to see who would room with whom. He organized the groups to make sure everyone was happy with whom they were staying during the trip. Mirio motioned for Izuku to come closer to him. "Izuku, you're rooming with Tamaki, Tenya, and me! Not gonna lie, but Tenya insisted on rooming with us so we added him, is that okay?"

"Of course! It's okay if Tenya rooms with us!" Izuku said as he gave Mirio a bright smile to show it really was okay.

Mirio nodded and placed a bracelet along with a piece of paper into Izuki's hand. "Here's your bracelet and our room number! After I'm done dealing with everyone, let's walk together with Nejire and Tamaki!" Mirio faced toward the long line and dealt with them properly.

"Yup, I'll go search for Nejire and Tamaki! We'll wait for you!" Izuku turned around to look for them but was met with a hovering Nejire staring at him face-to-face. "GAH!" Izuku stumbled backward and fell on the ground. He heard some snickers behind him but ignored them.

Nejire giggled at his shocked response and extended a hand out to him. "Come on, silly! You sure are clumsy!"

"H-Hey! It's not my fault someone snuck up and almost scared the living daylights out of me!" Izuku protested as he accepted the outstretched hand.

Nejire gave him a puzzled expression as she pulled him up. "Living daylights? What's that supposed to mean? Does it mean we have actual sunlight in us? And how can daylight be living?"

Izuku nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It... It's supposed to be a figurative language! I don't think we actually have real sunlight in us!"

"Wow, you sure are smart! I guess I have smarter questions for quirks... Like does the green electricity produced around your body shock people? How high can you jump into the air without breaking your legs?"

"Haha... Well... I actually never tried, but I don't think your questions are necessarily dumb, you're just curious about a lot of things!"

Nejire slowly floated into the air. "You're right about that! I have so many questions about everything! I think I ask a lot of questions in my head more than I say it out loud. I like to think of myself as a person who can always learn by asking questions! Also, everyone has an interesting quirk and there are so many applications to using it!"

"Yeah, I can tell why you are excited about quirks! I like to write everything about other people's quirks in notebooks!"

"Oooh! So does that mean you are a stalker?"

"What?! No, it's not like that! I just like quirks and how they function!"

Nejire gave him a teasing smile. "I'm just joking, Izuku!" She pointed behind Izuku at the table where Mirio should be. "Looks like Mirimoo's done!"

Mirio clapped a hand over Izuku's shoulder. "All of our rooms are up on the third floor! Grab your belongings, we're going to have the time of our lives!"

Izuku grinned at Mirio's statement as he picked up his luggage and followed the Big Three. Some of them diverted to the staircase while most of them crowded around the elevators. Nejire frowned and looked at the staircase. "Let's go up the stairs! We can get to the third floor way faster than using the overstuffed elevators!"

Mirio furiously nodded his head at the suggestion. "Yeah, good idea!"

Nejire used her quirk to make the suitcases float along with them while they clambered up the stairs. They reached the third floor and found their respective rooms. Mirio snatched his suitcase from the air and unlocked the room. Izuku and Tamaki waited for Nejire to put their luggage down, but she kept them up in the air.

"If you want to get it, you gonna have to work for it!" Nejire said as she juggled the suitcases around the air.

Tamaki turned his arm into octopus tentacles and latched it onto his and Izuku's suitcase. He brought it down and smirked up at Nejire. "I had some Takoyaki for breakfast before I came here..." He said.

Nejire made an "O" shape with her mouth before pouting. "That's not fair! You and your long-ranged Manifest quirk!" She mumbled something incoherent under her breath as she floated down to her room.

"Haha! Better luck next time, Nejire!" Mirio said as he waved goodbye to her.

She stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing behind a corner.

"Alright, I'll text her to meet us at the water park! Let's get changed! There are so many water slides we have yet to explore!" Mirio opened the door and was met face to face with Tenya.

"Ah! Hello, Mirio and Tamaki senpai! Nice to meet you! I assume we will be going to the water park right now?" Tenya shook Mirio's hand and waved hello to Tamaki who returned the greeting with a nod.

"Haha! Yes, we are! But why do you wave your hands around like that? You look like a robot!" Mirio pointed at Tenya's robotic hand movements.

"Oh, this? I like to speak with my hands. Why?" Tenya gave Mirio a puzzled look.

"Nevermind, it's not important! Let's get changed for the water park, Nejire will be waiting for us!" Mirio unpacked his suitcase and dug through the pile of clothes to grab his swimming trunks.

"Hey... You're making a mess, Mirio... Try to keep everything neat..." Tamaki picked up the clothes scattered around the bed and folded it neatly to place it back into Mirio's suitcase.

"Haha! Thanks, Tamaki, but you know I always clean up after myself the day we are packing our stuff up! No time to waste on cleaning, we came here to have fun and fun we will have!" Mirio jumped into the bathroom to change.

A chime rang on Izuku's phone and he opened it to see who it was.

"Hey, Izuku! It's me, Nejire! Are you guys ready? Mirio and Tamaki won't respond to my texts... Tell them to hurry up, it's getting pretty boring!"

Izuku's heart fluttered when he saw Nejire's name. 'What? How did she get my number?'

Izuku quickly constructed a sentence. "Alright, I'll tell them. But how did you get my number?"

Nejire responded right away. "Silly broccoli boi! I got it from Mirio a few days ago! I also created a group chat, but I have to send a text first for it to activate."

"Oh, okay! We'll be there soon!" Izuku tapped the last few words and sent the text. Izuku saw Mirio step out from the washroom and told him about what Nejire said. "Mirio-"

"Yeah, I know! Nejire is bored, and she wants us to hurry up, right?" Mirio winked at Izuku as total shock filled his face.

"How... How did you know?" Izuku asked.

"It's always obvious to figure out what she's thinking! We have been with each other for over three years and she's always bored!" Mirio slapped Izuku in the back and smiled. "Come on! Let's go!"

Izuku returned the smile and soon enough, they had all changed into their swimming trunks. As they opened the doors to the hallway, they were met with a pouting Nejire. "Hey! Hey! What took so long! I even texted little Izuku over here telling you guys to hurry up! I thought women were slow at changing, not men!"

"Sorry, Nejire! I told them but-" Izuku was cut off by Mirio.

"It's my fault, I should have known you were waiting for us! But we're here now! No time to waste, we got a whole week to enjoy!" Mirio led the way.

Nejire floated along with him while Tamaki and Izuku scurried to catch up to Mirio's fast strides. They went down the stairs and onto the first floor. The indoor water park's entrance was inside the arcade room.

"Hey, hey! Mirio, can we play some of the arcade games this time? Oh! Izuku, what's your favorite arcade game to play? Tamaki, have you ever been in an arcade when you were younger?" Nejire floated around a rectangular plastic box encasing a game where it drops a ball and based on the place it lands, you get a certain amount of tickets.

Mirio stopped walking and put a hand to his chin as he thought about what Nejire just said. "Hmm... No, I don't think it's worth spending our money on. We'll be paying a lot for our food expenses!"

Izuku looked around the arcade, but only a few machines popped out to him. "I have never been to an arcade, but I always wanted to play the coin pusher machine!"

"Nope, never been to an arcade... Last time we were here, we didn't even touch a machine..." Tamaki looked around the arcade, the dazzling lights and retro sound effects created a chaotic atmosphere. He shuddered at the sounds and faced towards a nearby wall.

"Well... Since we didn't touch the arcade machines last time, we can try our hands on some of them after we spend time in the water park! Maybe we can spend our tickets to buy a souvenir for Eri!" Mirio swiped his bracelet above a scanner and the red light changed to green.

They all swiped their bracelets over the sensor and got through the turnstiles. Izuku opened one of the glass doors into the park and was instantly hit with memories from the last time he was here.

The water park was incredibly enormous. It always amazed Izuku every time he saw the water park. There were huge, wide tubes running across the ceiling and the sides in all four corners. In the middle stood a massive kid's playground that had all sorts of crazy contraptions spilling water all over the ground. Decorations of palm trees, bamboos, fake pineapples, and colorful umbrellas were scattered throughout the building. The air was humid and warm, making it slightly difficult to breathe. Loud noises from people and water crashing down on the pavement entered into Izuku's ears. Little kids ran all around the place as they shrieked with joy and splashed into the shallow pools made for the younger children.

"-uku! Izuku! Hello? Earth to Izuku! Are you there?" Nejire was right in front of his face.

"Ahh! Nejire! I... Sorry! I kinda spaced out!" Izuku exclaimed as his face turned red while he waved his hands around.

"Yeah, I know! You seem to do that a lot! Your face also turns beet red a lot too!" Nejire giggled as his face turned into a darker shade of red. "Mirio said we don't have to pay for lockers! No one will steal our stuff if we pile it in one place! They're grabbing towels from the counter. After that, we can go explore!" Nejire once again used her quirk to hover off of the ground. She seemed to use it every time she was excited. It was cute.

"We're back and ready to kill your boredom, Nejire! Let's go find a table to put our clothes down!" Mirio turned around and picked up his pace to search for a table. Tamaki, Nejire, and Izuku followed right behind him, also scanning the crowded area for a place to place their clothes down.

"Ah, jeez... There are almost no open spaces left..." Mirio frantically looked around the tables one more time before facing towards them. "Maybe another group from our school found a table?"

After a few minutes of looking for a table, they couldn't find any. Mirio let out a huff of air and frowned. "I guess we'll have to rent out a few lockers and... Oh?"

Mirio raised his eyebrows as he saw Uraraka running up to him. She was in a pink two-piece swimsuit. Izuku stared at her before turning his reddened face away to refrain from looking at her, but not before Nejire caught him and smiled.

Uraraka waved at them before she spoke. "Hey, everybody! I saw you guys looking around for a table! Momo, Tsuyu, Jiro, and Toru already marked the table as our territory and we're willing to share it with you guys! Come on!"

"Ah! Thanks so much, Ochaco!" Mirio slapped Tamaki on the back. "Come on, Tamaki! We got a spot!"

"That's my cute underclassman! Come here, Ochaco!" Nejire pinched Uraraka on the cheek, but she skillfully dodged the incoming hand. "Let's go!"

Nejire slightly frowned as Uraraka led them and whispered. "Oh, yeah... I forgot... She went to intern at Gunhead Martial Arts..."

Uraraka led them to a table where the girls of Class 1-A were sitting down. They exchanged greetings before the girls of Class 1-A left the table to explore the park.

"See you around, Deku!" Uraraka cheerfully waved goodbye towards him.

"Y-Yeah! I'll see you around!" Izuku responded, evoking another secret smile from Nejire.

Izuku took off his shirt, flip-flops, and his phone and placed them on an empty chair. The memories of the last time he was here rushed back into his head. It was nice to be back!

Izuku turned around to see the graduates had done the same and were huddling around Mirio who had a map stretched out across his hands. Izuku's eyes eventually fell on Nejire, who was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw him staring.

Nejire glided across the air and stood right next to a beet red Izuku.

"Izuku! I see you looking at me! How do I look?" Nejire rotated in the air as she displayed her body.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Izuku stuttered as he hid behind his arms, his gaze avoiding Nejire's blue eyes.

"Asking you how I look, silly! Well? How do I look, Izuku? Do I look beautiful?"

"Uh... You... You look... Great!"

'I should be saying cute, but I don't want to say it right in front of her!'

"Aww, thanks, Izu! You're like a younger brother I never had!"

"R-Really? In what way?"

"Because you are someone I can always tease! It's always fun to see your reactions!"

'Oh, that way... Hopefully, I can work up the courage to talk to her normally!'

"Izuku!~ Are you there? I think we're ready to go!" Nejire poked him in the face and he snapped out of his thoughts. Mirio was waving them over.

Mirio smiled as they walked over. He leaned over to Tamaki and whispered, "Don't they look cute together, Tamaki? I think they would make a great couple!"

Tamaki chuckled, but the more he thought about it, the more he found himself agreeing with Mirio's statement.

"Come on, guys! We're gonna ride the Dragon Serpentine!" Mirio pointed to the top of a tall staircase.

They all clambered up the stairs except for Nejire who floated up the staircase. When they got to the top, they waited for a few minutes before it was their turn.

Nejire reached over and shook Izuku. "Are you ready, Izuku? I remember you shrieked like a girl when we rode our first one!"

"Oh... Heh... I wasn't really prepared for such a steep drop! It was like whoosh and my heart went up to my throat! But I'm ready for this one!"

Nejire giggled as she plopped down into a seat and held onto the handles. "Izubaby, this ride has one of the steepest drops in the water park! I don't think you're ready at all!"

Izuku rolled his eyes at the nickname but flashed her a smile. "I fought many villains, this shouldn't be anything!"

Mirio and Tamaki took the remaining two spots. This prompted the lifeguard to push them through and into the tube.

The outside world disappeared from view as they slid inside the tunnel. They rapidly crashed and sloshed into the water as it hit the raft. Mirio raised his hand up and yelled as loud as he could, "WOOHOO!"

"AHHHH!" Tamaki slipped off of the tube and tumbled into the water. He activated his quirk and grabbed onto one of the handles with his tentacles just as they plummeted down the next steep descent. "Augh!"

Nejire burst out laughing when she saw Tamaki holding on for his dear life. Mirio realized what was going on and held out his hand for Tamaki to grab. "Tamaki! Grab onto my han-" Mirio accidentally permeated through the raft and disappeared.

"Oh, no!" Izuku stared with his mouth hung open as Mirio's quirk flung him into the air. Mirio slammed on the ceiling of the slide and splashed back down into the water.

Nejire covered her face with her hair as she dissolved with laughter. Tamaki grabbed Mirio with his octopus tentacles and reached for the handles. Izuku got up from his seat slightly but was shot out of his seat when they dropped down. "WAHHH!"

Mirio, Tamaki, and Izuku crashed out of the water slide and into the mini pool together. Tamaki's quirk was the only thing protecting them.

Nejire floated right next to the exit of the tunnel and was wearing a huge smile on her face. "That was hilarious! First, Tamaki falls out, then Mirio permeates through the tube, and finally, Izuku gets launched! You guys literally share the same brain cell!"

Tamaki crossed his arms and hugged himself as he shuddered in fear "Never letting go of the handle again..." He muttered.

Mirio gave her a goofy grin. "I guess I need to train my quirk a little more! That small time when I didn't have my quirk set me back a smidgen, but I'll get better in no time!"

Nejire landed on the ground and pumped both her arms into the sky. "You got this, Mirio! I believe in you!"

Mirio shot her a thumbs up along with a wink. They waded out of the pool and stepped onto the solid ground. Mirio pulled out the map from his pocket and frowned. It was soaking wet. "Ugh, so much for being waterproof..."

Suddenly, a shrieking kid ran and jumped Nejire's arms prompting an "oof" to come out of her as she held the kid. The three kids that were chasing him stopped right underneath Nejire's arms and jumped up to grab his dangling legs.

The kid screeched as they grazed his toes. "Stop it! Mommy, tell them to..." The kid's voice trailed off as he stared at Nejire. "You're not mommy..."

"I sure ain't, but what's your name? You must have an awesome name for someone so handsome and cute!"

"Uh... It's Kozo..." The kid fidgeted in her arms as he sought for a way to escape.

"That's such a cool name! Does your name have a meaning? Are the other kids your friends? Do you have a quirk? What does your quirk do?"

"Ah! You're scaring me! Put me down, lady!"

Tamaki lifted his hand up and pointed at the kid. "Nejire... You should probably put him down... He doesn't look like he wants to be hugged..."

Nejire shrugged but put the kid down. He looked at the three others and shrieked again before running off as they chased after him.

Aw, phooey! I wish we could've brought Eri on this trip! Aizawa sensei is such a party pooper! I can take care of Eri just fine, thank you!"

"Well, Aizawa sensei is her guardian so whatever he says must be best for her! Don't worry, Nejire! We'll bring her a souvenir!" Mirio said as he studied the map on where to go next.

Izuku felt his heart brimming with happiness. So far this whole thing felt like a dream. Taking a break from school and fighting villains were welcoming. Relaxing and having fun is also an important factor in life. He sure would miss them after this little vacation week was over and when everything went back to normal. They had filled up his life with much-needed joy after the fall of All Might's power. Hopefully, he can do the same to his underclassmen when he turns into a senior as the Big Three had done for him.

Mirio turned around and looked at Izuku staring off into space. A warm smile appeared on his face as he called out to him. "Let's go, Izuku! We don't have all day!"

Izuku snapped out of his thought and focused back into the real world. A grin spread across his face as the Big Three stood, waiting for him to join them. "Coming!" He called out as he joined them and got a noogie from Mirio.

Author's Note: Seriously did not expect anyone to like my first fanfiction, but I am so glad everyone is loving it so far! And thank you so much for the positive reviews! Also them finals and midterms are really screwing around with my ability to write and post... But hopefully it doesn't take me another month to write the fourth chapter!

Go to my profile page and support me on my Ko-fi page so I can buy some more jelly beans while I'm writing

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	4. To The Arcade!

Author's Note: I am trying to learn some new skills for writing so don't freak out if you see a little change during the midway point of this chapter. One of the important skills I am trying to learn right now is how to make the story and conversations flow more smoothly. Hopefully, I get it down soon enough!

Izuku and the Big Three had stayed all day at the waterpark. They had gone to eat at a restaurant inside of the resort where Nejire attempted to order an alcoholic drink but was firmly stopped by Tamaki. After the filling lunch, they planned to play at the arcade until the food in their tummy digested.

Mirio had given Izuku extra money to use during the trip and his first payment was for his meal at a bar and grill they went to eat at. The second one would be for the arcade. It was for a card that inserts all the tickets you win into itself and avoids the hassle of having to carry the pieces of paper.

They decided they would put in a total of fifty dollars into each of their cards. The money would then transfer into 225 credits that could be used to pay and play at any of the arcade machines.

Mirio waited for the cashier to activate the cards. The cashier swiped the cards on a swiper and the light turned green on the device, signaling it had activated. "Alright... You kiddos are all set! Have fun at the arcade and if you have any questions, fire away!"

Nejire took this as an opportunity to drown the cashier in a landslide of questions. "How do you use the card for the arcade machines? How do you store tickets on this card? Can we take this card outside of the arcade or do we need to bring it to you? Is buying the card only for the day or until we leave the resort?"

"Woah, Nejire! Don't bombard the poor guy with so many questions!" Mirio chastised.

The cashier let out a light chuckle before he surprisingly answered all the barrage of questions. "You insert the card where the machine guides you to. You bring up the mass of tickets up to this cashier, and we'll feed it to the machine that counts up the number of tickets you have and store that number into your card. You can take the card outside of the arcade and everywhere with you. If you end up losing it or leaving this facility without returning it, there will be a fine to pay. The card is for the whole time you are here until your appointed leaving time. If you have any leftover tickets, you can combine it with your friends to buy something or you can invest it in spinning a wheel that will earn you a special mystery prize! Any more questions?"

Nejire shook her head. "Nope! Not with such a great explanation on all the questions I just asked! Thanks for the help!"

The cashier gave her a thumb up. "My job is to help people, and that is what I will do. It is the closest thing right now that makes me feel like a hero. If you need any more help, I'll be right here."

"Okay, thanks again for your help! Come on, guys, let's go get some tickets and buy a souvenir for cute little Eri! We'll buy her the most expensive prize in the arcade ticket shop!" Nejire immediately floated to a claw game that had bundles of tickets rolled up with strong rubber bands and inserted her card into the slot. "Whoever gets the least amount of tickets has to pay for dinner today!"

"Gah! You never said this was a competition!" Mirio quickly ran over to an arcade machine and inserted the card to play the game. "I'll one-up you! If I get the most amount of tickets, you have to pay for tomorrow's breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"Oh, you're on Mirio! I'll beat you so bad, you'll be crying for the rest of the day!" Nejire glided through the air in order to find an easier game.

Tamaki and Izuku stood still as they watched them rush all over the place to grab as many tickets as they could. Tamaki turned to look at Izuku and gave him a soft smile. "Let's take this nice and easy... They're bound to mess up more if they rush to get the most amount of tickets... Who knows maybe we'll end up getting more than them..."

Sweat beaded down Izuku's forehead as he saw the commotion Nejire and Mirio were causing. "Ah-ha... You're probably right, Tamaki senpai."

Together they quietly walked away from the pair of double trouble. Izuku looked around the arcade room and saw the ticket store behind the cashier registry. "Hey, Tamaki senpai can we head to the ticket store so we can find what we can buy for Eri?"

Tamaki lifted his head and slowly nodded. "Sure... We can find what Eri wants in there... I doubt any of us looked in the store the last time we were here..."

As they entered the room, they were hit with a chilly breeze from the air conditioning. Tamaki crossed his arms over himself and shuddered. "So cold..."

Izuku looked around the room starting from the left corner and slowly moving around to the right side. There were a variety of different prizes like toys, board games, cool gadgets, stuffed animals, and electronics. There were cases of candy in the middle of the room with prices all lower than 200 tickets. The one thing that stood out like a sore thumb was a child-sized red-apple stuffed plushie. It was perfect for Eri because of her love for apples!

Tamaki gently picked up the plushie and examined it. "This is perfect for Eri..."

The moment Izuku touched the plushie. His hand was enveloped in soft goodness. It was so fluffy and fuzzy, something Eri would love to hug all day when she is missing them because of their school or hero work.

"Aizawa sensei is gonna berate us for spoiling Eri so much! But this will put a big and happy smile on her face, she's going to love it!" This was the item they were going to buy once they get enough tickets! 'Speaking of tickets... How much does this cost?'

Izuku stared in horror at the price tag, it was a whopping punch in the face just to even think about it. The price was an insane amount of 25,000 tickets!

'Why does it cost so much?!' Izuku jaw dropped at the astoundingly high price.

Tamaki glanced over at Izuku and back at the price. It was going to take quite some time to get that amount of tickets just to buy a plushie. "It might be better to get it from a store..."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of a waste to spend money on an arcade, but we did promise to bring back a souvenir for Eri..."

"Don't worry, Izuku... It'll just take a few days to get if we can get the help of Class A-1 and maybe some of the other graduates..."

Izuku put his hand on his chin and began to mutter. "Still, most of these arcade games are probably rigged, so we have a low chance of getting jackpots or high amounts of tickets even if we had a lot of people playing together... In the meantime, someone can buy the apple plushie while we aren't looking and then Eri will have no souvenir... And add to that. We'll be wasting a lot of money-"

Tamaki raised his hand to stop Izuku's long strings of muttering but was interrupted by Nejire. "Wah! Izuku, Tamaki, what are you guys doing here?! You should be earning tickets for us, so we can get a prize for Eri!"

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and directed his attention to Nejire. "Ah! Sorry, Nejire senpai! We were searching for the perfect prize to buy for Eri!"

Tamaki rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "You have to know what you are buying otherwise we're collecting tickets for no reason..."

"What did you say?" Nejire landed on the ground with a perplexed expression on her face. "I couldn't quite hear you!"

Tamaki held up his hands in defense and gave her an innocent look. "I said nothing!"

Nejire raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to press it any further. "Alright then... Let's go, Izuku! We have to... Oh! Is that the prize we're going to buy for Eri?"

Izuku looked back on what Nejire was looking at and nodded. "Yup! The apple plushie is exactly what we are going to buy her! But it's going to take a lot of work so we should probably call up some of our friends... I wonder if they have enough money to pay for the arcade, maybe we should just buy something from the store-"

"Looks like our underclassman broke! Tamaki, fix him up with a slap of your tentacle!"

Tamaki grimaced at the thought of that. "I'd rather not..."

"Hey, guys! What's happening here?" Mirio marched into the ticket store and looked around at the dazzling prizes. "Wow, what a place to be in! It's like a dreamland for kids!"

Nejire reached into her long strands of hair and pulled out a bundle of tickets. "I beat you, Mirio! I'm sure of it! I beat everyone because Izuku and Tamaki didn't earn a single ticket yet!"

'How did she even store the tickets in her hair?' Izuku wondered.

"Ha! That's what you think, Nejire!" Mirio pulled the card out from his pocket and pressed a button on the side. It flashed the number of 759 tickets. "I'm always thinking one step ahead of you!"

Nejire pouted as she stared at her tickets in dismay. "No fair!" She glanced at Izuku and saw him staring at her. A smile quickly replaced the pouting attitude. "Izuku!~ Who are you staring at?"

"AHH! Nothing! I-I mean no one!" Izuku quickly diverted his attention to the ceiling. His face heated up to a dark shade of red from being caught red-handed.

"I got my eyes on you, Izuku!~" Nejire giggled as she turned to Tamaki. "Come on, slowpoke! Both you guys have zero tickets, that means you'll both have to pay for dinner tonight!"

Izuku's eyes widened in fear. "Wait, we're actually making a competition out of this?!"

"Yes, we are!" Her blue eyes sparkled with a dangerous glint. "But I already have you all beat except for Mirio!"

Tamaki snatched the tickets out of Nejire's hand and gave her a smug grin. "Not anymore."

"What! Hey, gimme those tickets back!" Nejire floated over to Tamaki and attempted to get her tickets. "Phooey, you and your Manifest!" Suddenly her pouting face was replaced with a smile. She used her quirk to lift a surprised Tamaki into the air. "Got you, Tamaki! Now hand me them tickets back!"

Tamaki closed his eyes before opening them back up. "Fine... You win." He said with a grin as he dropped the tickets all over the floor.

"WAH! Hey, why you do that!" Nejire tried to catch the falling tickets, but they all ended up falling to the ground. "But jokes on you, Tamaki! I can gather them all up with my quirk!" Yellow spirals slithered over the ground and the tickets neatly gathered into a pile.

Izuku's interest shot up after seeing what she could do with her quirk. 'Woah, I never thought about that before! She can use her quirk to gather things up from the floor! She did end up carrying our suitcases too! I have to write that in my notebook when I get home!'

Mirio laughed at Tamaki's playful behavior. "Good one, Tamaki! That was hilarious!" Mirio took out his phone to check the time. "Say look at where the time is going! We should get some more tickets while we have time! We can come back to the water park after dinner!"

Izuku nodded his head and began to mutter. "That would be a good plan since Tamaki senpai and I earned no tickets yet... I should probably text the Class 1-A group chat that we need help so Eri can get her Apple plushie..."

Nejire lightly whapped Izuku on the back and giggled. "You need to stop muttering, problem child! Quoted by Aizawa sensei or something like that! Tell your friends and let's continue to play!"

"Heh... Sorry for my muttering! I'll be right there after I text them!" Izuku quickly typed a small message to the group chat and pressed send. "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

Nejire placed a hand on her back and pretended to be old. "Took you long enough! I'm now an old woman. I need some help to move around!"

"What?! No, you're not! Stop pulling my leg!" Izuku found himself on the laying on his back in the next instant.

Nejire towered over him and smiled. "Pulled your leg!~ Although I actually swept you off your feet."

Mirio roared in laughter while Tamaki placed a hand over his mouth, but Izuku could tell he was definitely laughing.

"Haha... Very funny... Help me up please, Nejire senpai." However, Izuku couldn't stay angry for long at the hyper blue-haired girl.

A few hours passed and the winner of the most tickets went to Tamaki. He had amassed a high number of 3,890 tickets. "Yay, I won..."

Nejire had lost the bet against Mirio and the rest of the group, so she had to pay for dinner and tomorrow's meals. She gave a playful unimpressed face. "Ugh... I guess I have to pay for everyone's meals..."

"I'm going to buy the most expensive dish on the menu for dinner and tomorrow's food! Thanks for your charity, Nejire! You're such a good friend!" Mirio patted her on the shoulder with a goofy grin.

"Nooo! Please don't! Go for the cheap meals!" Nejire pleaded, but Mirio wasn't listening.

"You said you would one-up me so I might as well take advantage of winning the bet!" Mirio stuck out his tongue as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahh! You're so evil!" Nejire pouted, but a smile crept over her features. "I asked Ryuko for some money for the vacation week, and she actually gave me some money! More than enough to feed you pigs!"

Mirio put a hand over his chin and posed, so he looked like he was thinking. "Pretty sure you eat the most out of us..."

A shocked expression replaced Nejire's smile. "Wow, Mirio, rude! Imma get you back one of these days! You'll regret messing around with me today! But for now, dinner's on me! Do you guys want to go to a buffet? Or maybe we should go to the same place and try different dishes?"

"Let's try the buffet out! I remember seeing some Katsudon there for out little Izuku!" Mirio put his shoulder over Izuku and gave him a wink.

Izuku nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, thanks, Mirio!"

Nejire pulled the money out of her hair again and frowned. "Ugh, the money is still wet after all that time... Oh, well! They'll accept it." Nejire's blue eyes lit up in happiness as a figurative lightbulb lit over her head. "Hey, hey! After our dinner and the water park, can we go visit a tea house?"

"Yeah, sure!" Mirio pointed to the stairs. "But come on, Nejire! We gotta fill our hungry bellies!"

"Alright, Mirimoo, let's go feed your empty belly!"

After dinner, Izuku went for a little walk with the Big Three in the arcade to digest the food. He ended up meeting Bakugou alone while exploring the arcade. He was wearing a black tank top with his hands in his pocket and eyes looking at the ground.

Izuku noticed Bakugou's skin glistening underneath the bright and dazzling lights. He looked like he had just come back from the gym and was dragged here by his group of friends, but left them somewhere around the room. Bakugou looked up to see who dare approached him and sneered when he only saw it was Izuku. "Deku... Looks like you're enjoying this stupid water park while I'm getting stronger. I'll be the number one pro hero way before you and it'll stay that way forever."

Izuku knew something was up with Bakugou, and this was definitely the problem they both would have to deal with. After their many quarrels and fights, the next step, in the long run, was to become the number one pro hero. All Might, Nana Shimura, they all gave everything they had to pass the quirk down. There was no way Izuku was going to let Bakugou pass him. "I'm not going to back down that easily, Kacchan! I'm going to master this quirk and rise higher than you. I have to keep the promise I made with All Might: to show the world "I am here!"

Anger flared in Bakugou's eyes before it looked past Izuku and disappeared. Izuku looked behind him to see who Bakugou was staring at and found the Big Three were next to him. "Tch! I'll surpass you, Deku! Just watch me!" Bakugou stomped out of sight and disappeared behind some arcade machines.

Nejire voiced her thoughts aloud. "Why's the explodey boy always so mad? He should take a chill pill and actually try to enjoy life. And he shouldn't be messing with our little broccoli!" Nejire floated down until her feet touched the ground. She ruffled his hair to mess around with him. Izuku's hair was surprisingly soft and fluffy, the silky hair gently ruffled against the rough ridges on her fingers.

Izuku's body went rigid as she continued to tousle his hair. "Uh... What are you doing, Nejire?"

"Touching your hair, silly! It's so FLUFFY!" Nejire patted his hair down. Mirio noticed her cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

Mirio elbowed Tamaki in the arm and gave him a smile. Tamaki rolled his eyes but shared the smile. It's a match that can only be made in heaven! But it wasn't heaven, it was on Earth which made it even better!

Mirio gently placed his hands on Nejire's and Izuku's shoulders. "Alright, you lovebirds! Let's head to the waterpark before this gets any more awkward!"

The color drained from Izuku's face, then it was replaced with red. "Ahh, it's not like that, Mirio!"

A giggle escaped out of Nejire's mouth. "Oh, Izuku! You're so clueless!"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Izuku could feel sweat dribble down his neck until it was absorbed into his shirt. "I don't get it..."

Nejire only gave him a smile before she skipped over to the scanner and entered in through the turnstiles. Mirio gently shoved Izuku towards the water park entrance. "Come on, Izuku! Wave your bracelet over the scanner, so we go try out some other rides!"

Perplexed, Izuku watched as Nejire disappeared behind the closing glass doors and around the corner. Nejire was cute, she reminded him of Uraraka. Both of them were pretty upbeat and cheerful. Maybe the type of girls he liked was the ones who are positive and joyful.

Izuku scanned his bracelet and pushed through the turnstiles to enter into the water park once again. Nejire would most likely secure a table for them while Izuku and Tamaki would grab some towels from the counter. Mirio would be the one who would be looking for the new and exciting water slides they never tried.

Mirio folded the map and shoved it into his pocket. He clapped both his hands together and smiled. "Let's go on The Never-ending Whirlpool again! It was the one where we can jump off in the middle of the ride and stop the raft because there's a flat surface in there, and it was the ride Izuku never stopped talking about, remember?"

Izuki definitely remembered all right. It was one of his favorite rides throughout the whole water park! They ended up going on it at least eight times because of how much Izuku kept begging them to go down on it over and over again.

It's a ride where you go down the slide and end up in a small room. The current slows down enough to the point where people can hop off of the raft and stop it for a few minutes. There are three rooms in total, and it serves to extend the ride for a few more minutes.

"Oooh! I remember! It was like Izuku was cast with a spell! He wouldn't stop talking about it!" Nejire flew in from nowhere in her swimsuit.

"H-Hey! I thought it was the best ride out of the whole park!" Izuku glanced at Nejire and quickly averted his eyes away from her before anyone could catch him looking.

"Yeah, it was good so that's why we're going to it again!" Mirio turned towards Nejire. "Did you find us a table?"

She nodded and pointed to an invisible table since it was probably hidden behind some walls. "Yeah, I found one a long time ago! But you guys were taking so long, I came over to see what was happening!"

Mirio waved his hands to calm her down. "Haha! Alright then, let's go to Izuku's favorite ride!"

They walked over to the table Nejire had found for them and took off their clothes except for their swimming clothes. They placed their sandals and belongings in a safe place. Mirio ran ahead of them and up the stairs to reserve a spot in the long line.

From all the way up there, Izuku could see only half of the park. It was huge! The people down on the ground floor looked as small as ants.

He could see Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero following a rather irritated Bakugou. He was yelling at them with small explosions going off on his hands to scare them off, but it wasn't working.

"Are you guys rivals?"

Izuku whirled around to see Nejire staring at him with a curious expression. Izuku looked at the ground and shuffled his feet nervously. She always made him feel special whenever she spoke to him. It was the same feeling when he talked to Uraraka. If Izuku had to guess, the feeling would be the special attention he was getting when he talked to cute and beautiful girls.

"Well, I guess so... We both wanted to be like All Might, but Bakugou always viewed me as an inferior being than him. Actually, he viewed everyone like that. That led him to believe he had the closest shot to becoming the number one pro hero. But when I started to make more progress than him, I became a threat to him. And then he also found out that one of the Big Three has an even closer shot to becoming the number one pro hero so that probably humbled him." It felt weird to talk about his story and alter it, so he can hide the secret about One For All from her. He was so used to talking about it freely since he talks to All Might about it.

"Wow, talk about being a sore loser! That Bakugou boy needs to learn that not everything will go his way and that there are way better people capable of being the number one pro hero than him!" Nejire lightly shook her head at Bakugou's behavior.

Izuku agreed with her, but for him, it felt like it was a totally different story. He needed to be the number one pro hero. All Might sacrificed everything for him. There was no way he was going to let All Might down. He still had to show the world and keep his promise to All Might that he was here!

Soon it was their turn to get on the Never-ending Whirlpool. Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire sat down on the raft and the only available spot was right next to Nejire. They definitely planned this on purpose!

"Ready?" The lifeguard asked. Mirio nodded and gave him a thumbs up while the others responded with a resounding, "Yes!"

The lifeguard pushed them down the slide, and gravity took over to do its job. The raft sloshed along with the churning water. Mirio yelled at the top of his lungs in joy. "WOOHOO! AHHHH!" They dipped downwards and into the small room and the current slowed down.

"Jump out!" Mirio hopped out of his raft seat and planted his feet onto the slide. The raft came to a stop immediately.

"Stop the raft!" Nejire copied Mirio's action. Izuku scrambled out of his squeaky seat and hopped out to stop the boat.

Mirio alone could stop the raft because of how physically strong he is so Tamaki stayed put in his seat.

"Haha! We did it! What do you guys want to do now?" Mirio asked.

We go down now, Mirimoo! What else would we do?" Nejire hopped back into the raft.

"Gah!" Mirio and Izuku's grip loosened and fell flat on their faces. The raft sailed downwards and disappeared behind the steep descent. Izuku could hear Nejire's giggle echo throughout the slide walls.

"That... That was rude." He stuck his tongue out and smiled. "Let's go after them!"

He hopped down the slide and vanished from sight. Izuku let out a small sigh before he followed after him. 'Does Nejire actually like me? She seems like the type of person to like everyone, but lately, she's been directing a lot of attention to me... Meh, I'll think about it later.'

Izuku tumbled out of the slide and into the small mini pool. A floating Nejire waited for his head to pop up before she did a cannonball right in front of his face. "Wha?! Nejire, what are you-" SPLOOSH!

Izuku emerged from the pool and shook his head to get rid of the excess water. "Nejire? W-What was that for?"

Nejire made a pouting face. She put her hand on her head and feigned to be in distress. "What? You don't like it when I play around with you? Oh my! What must I do to attain atonement for my grievous sins?"

Izuku heard Mirio roar in laughter. "Leave the poor kid alone, Nejire! Also, your acting skills are bad!"

"They're not that bad!" Nejire gasped as she turned towards the green hair colored boy. "Oooh, Izuku, did we ever tell you about senior skip days?"

Izuku shook his head. "Never hear about it... Why? What does it do?"

Evil grins sported across Nejire's and Mirio's faces. Mirio cleared his throat before launching into an explanation. "It's when a bunch of third-year students rallies everyone together to skip a certain day throughout the year! So like, maybe, we would skip after a huge holiday or on a totally random day! And we do it without the teacher's consent just to spend some time at home!"

"We should probably move out of the way before people come down this slide." Nejire walked along with Izuku. "When you turn into a third-year student at U.A., you should skip a few days during the school year! Aizawa sensei would be furious, but he can't do anything since most of us skip! It's a tradition passed down by our senpais!"

"That would be funny... But what about our lessons? And I still have to master my quirk." Izuku held up his fist and clenched it tightly.

"Why so serious, Izuku? It's just as important to take some rest as it is to workout! Just like how your face should take a rest from turning red all the time when you're around me!"

Izuku waved his arms around the air before hiding his face behind his arms. Nejire poked him on the cheek. "You're such a cutie whenever you get scared of me!"

Tamaki shook his head. "You should stop teasing Izuku before all the blood in his body rushes to his head..."

Nejire giggled at the comment. "That'll be fun to see! But now I'm getting cold... Can we go to the outdoor spa?"

Mirio put his hand on his chin before he agreed. "Yeah, let's go! We can ride some more tomorrow since the water park closes in an hour!"

They first went to the indoor spa and out the clear, plastic curtains that led to the steamy outdoor spa.

Izuku could feel the cool breeze nip at his bare skin. He dipped below until the water level was at his neck and followed the Big Three. They found a corner and settled down to spark some conversations.

"Hey, Izuku! What's your one-rep max for the back squat, deadlift, and bench?" Mirio asked as he flexed his muscles.

"Well... I don't really lift much since I'm more of a bodyweight guy. But the last time I tried for the squat was 225 pounds I think... My deadlift was 285 pounds and my bench was 165 pounds. What're your personal records, Mirio senpai?"

Mirio flexed his muscles again before answering. "Tamaki can vouch for my awesome lifts since he spots me just in case something goes wrong! My squat is about 405 pounds, my deadlift is somewhere around 500 pounds, and my bench is a definite 315 pounds! I can't wait to start my own agency and the glorious return of Lemillion!"

Nejire pumped her hands up into the air. "Yay! Lemillion will be returning in the future! Wait, I have a great idea! We should start an agency between the three of us and when Izuku is ready to join, he can be apart of our group and agency! And that way I don't have to do any paperwork! I can leave it up to you and Tamaki!"

Mirio splashed her with water. "Oh, haha! Nice try, Nejire! But you're going to have to do your own paperwork!" Mirio put his hand on his chin. "Still, that's not a bad idea... Starting a hero agency together, we should call ourselves the Big Three just like high school!"

"Wah! That sounds so cringe! We can't use our name from high school! Maybe something like... Actually, I can't think of anything!"

Tamaki slowly nodded his head. "I like that suggestion... We should stick together when we graduate... We have always been together since high school started."

Nejire glanced at Izuku muttering to himself and smiled. "And when Izuku graduates we can invite him so we can change it into the Big Four or to a better name at least!"

Izuku looked up at Nejire with sparks of excitement going off in his eyes. "You really mean it? That would so be awesome to be in a team with the Big Three! We can invest in a building and protect Japan in the future with our versatile quirks!"

Nejire giggled. "Of course, you silly goose! We can be the Big Three Plus One in the future if we decide to stick together! And that means I get to see more of your beet-red face!"

As if on cue, Izuku's face turned red at that very moment. Apparently, another skill he would need to learn other than mastering One For All is how to talk to girls.

Author's Note: Yay, I finished up my fourth chapter in less than a month! It was super fun to write this one! Schoolwork always be shaving my time off to write this fanfiction, but I might just be making up excuses now at this point. Now onto writing the fifth chapter!

Go to my profile page and support me on my Ko-fi page so I can buy some Takis and burn my mouth in eternal fire

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	5. Big Sister Nejire Hado!

Author's Answers Your Question: To answer Lugia's question in the reviews. I was thinking about doing maybe one or two more chapters on the waterpark and a few chapters here and there before Izuku becomes the number one pro hero with Nejire as his girlfriend. But I might end up changing it.

Author's Explanation: Finally, a new chapter for While We Still Live! I am so sorry for the slow update. I was hoping to get this chapter out in less than a month, but some complications came up.

For a few weeks, I wasn't sure what to write and when I was finally inspired to I found out my friend had passed away. I stayed in my room and played games for hours just to get rid of the thoughts and none of my stories progressed for a few days.

Eventually, I had to pick up the pieces and start writing. I had to skim the past chapters to catch up on what was going on, but I think it's safe to say I can go back to writing at full speed since I am going to be home for a few weeks because coronavirus closed my school.

Without further ado, let's move onto the fifth chapter for While We Still Live!

"Broccoli boy! Wake up!"

Izuku's eyes snapped open and he shot up from his bed. Except he didn't get very far. He slammed his head on a floating suitcase and fell back down on his pillow while groaning in pain. He put his hands on his face, and he tried to rub the pain away.

Next to Izuku, Tenya must have also shot up from his bed because Izuku heard a loud_ thwok_ and groans of pain.

Izuku could hear Nejire giggling. He uncovered his face and found himself staring straight at a suitcase that Mirio was holding above their heads. It disappeared as Mirio quickly set it down on the ground. "Good morning, Izuku!" Mirio ruffled Izuku's hair while wearing a smile that lit up the whole room. "You wanna go eat breakfast?"

Tenya shot out of bed again and stood up while he waved his arms like a robot. "Mirio! I should have known you would play pranks on us, but that seriously hurt!" Tenya stopped waving his hands around to rub the red spot on his head.

"No one is ever safe when Mirio is around, just know you have a whole week with him! Good luck trying to get through this week!" Nejire flew out of the room with Tenya chasing her down, telling her to not use her quirk in public areas unless there was imminent danger nearby.

Izuku laughed along with Mirio and Tamaki. Izuku got out of his bed and opened his suitcase. "Yeah, sure! Let's go get some breakfast!"

After they changed their clothes, they went down to a breakfast area and ordered some food. Izuku greeted his classmates as he saw a few of them trickle into the same restaurant.

"Hey, Izuku, what are you going to do with the rest of your life after you graduate from U.A. High School? Exclude us from the equation, what would you do if you didn't start an agency with us?" Nejire asked as she bit into a breakfast burrito.

"Well... Let's see... I will definitely climb the ranks to become the number one pro hero and after a few years start my own hero agency to recruit young aspiring heroes. I would give chances for quirkless people to become heroes. And I would bring the crime rate lower than when All Might was at his prime!" Izuku held out his fist and squeezed it. "I'm going to smash through all the records All Might has set!"

"Aww, that's cute! Our little broccoli boy finally toughened up overnight! Maybe this water park is strengthening his spirit!"

"Yes, because people come to a water park to strengthen their spirit..." Tamaki mocked, but Nejire must have not heard it as she went on rambling from subject to subject.

"Hey, Izuku! Who is your favorite teacher at U.A. High School other than All Might? Why do you like them? And what stands out the most from them? Huh? Tell me, tell me!"

"Who's my favorite teacher? Um... W-Who's your favorite teacher? You always ask me questions, but let me play your game!" Izuku wore a smug smile as he returned the question to her.

Nejire huffed and the small bangs hanging over her eyes waved with her huff. "Fine... My favorite teacher is Recovery Girl! She was the one who helped through all three years in U.A.! She gave me a ton of useful tips to use my quirk more effectively, together we broke down what my quirk could do and it helped me understand it so much better!"

"That's cool, now I'll tell you my favorite teacher," Izuku said as he tapped her on the nose.

Nejire stared at him in disbelief before she giggled. "Oh, Izuku, you're such a silly kid! Now tell me, who is your favorite teacher!"

It seemed like everything disappeared behind a curtain other than Nejire. It was just them together.

"If I had to choose a teacher other than All Might... It would have to go to Aizawa sensei. He started out harsh, but when we showed him our Plus Ultra spirit, he knew we were going to be great heroes. Then he got to work with us, teaching us all about our quirks and ways to develop them so we can use it against villains effectively. Though he may have had a bap rap for expelling students, he actually helped each and every one of us grow our potentials, telling us what to improve on or what we were doing wrong. He may seem like he doesn't care, but he does!"

Izuku looked over at Nejire and saw she was pretending to sleep. "Wha... Hey, wake up, Nejire! You were the one who asked the question!"

Nejire opened one eye and then burst out giggling. "You talk so much, I can't help but fall asleep!"

Izuku stared at Nejire with a deadpan expression. "Uh... Pretty sure you're the one who talks the most out of us..."

Mirio nodded his head furiously. "True, true! Whenever we are together, she is the one who talks the most out of us!"

"And that's why I'm the smartest out of the Big Three because I always be asking smart questions! I'm always ready to learn!"

"And always ready to eat!" Mirio laughed as he permeated through Nejire's slap.

"You and your permeation quirk..." She grumbled.

Mirio stuck out his tongue at her and gave her a goofy grin. "That's the nature of having a permeation quirk! I can pull pranks on you, especially you, and then get away with it!"

"Pretty sure you trained that quirk to be a hero, not a pranker..." Nejire pointed out as she rolled her eyes. "What would your girlfriend, Bubble Girl, think of you?"

"Ahh, she would be fine with it!" Mirio stopped halfway through his next sentence. His jaw dropped as he realized what she just said." Wait a minute... How did you know we were dating?"

"Aha! So you are dating! I caught you red-handed, Mirio! I can't believe you fell for my trap!"

"You... Wow... That was actually pretty smart." Mirio shook his head in disbelief, but a smile quickly replaced his frown. "Haha! It doesn't matter, though! Yes, we are actually dating each other! I honestly can't believe it took you this long to figure it out!"

"What? Figure what out? That you were cuddling with Bubble Girl watching a T.V. show on the couch? That you-"

Mirio nervously coughed into his arm to stop Nejire from talking. He nervously pulled the collar of his shirt. "What are you talking about, Nejire...? I... Hold up... Are you stalking us?"

"Oh don't worry about that, Mirio! I have my ways! Also, your girlfriend is calling you~!"

Mirio looked down at his phone and quickly hid it. "I... I'll be back!" Mirio ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey, hey! Izuku, Tamaki, we have some people from class 1-A coming over! Wonder what they want?" Nejire waved her hand towards them, and they returned the wave.

Uraraka shot a smile towards Izuku, which he returned happily. High school had really brightened up his life! He got a quirk, helped civilians, got his provisional hero license, had a year of hero training under his belt, took down some crazy strong villains, and was getting a ton of attention from girls!

Momo cleared her throat before speaking. "Izuku, I read the text you sent to the group chat yesterday and I want to help Eri get the plushie. I had a feeling most people in our class wouldn't listen so I gathered most of them with me. We're going down right now, do you want to join us?"

Izuku nodded, but as he stood up from the table, his stomach rumbled. "Um... I'll come down later after I have a full stomach! I'm not trying to avoid social interaction. I'm actually hungry!"

Nejire burst into their conversation. "I know who would love to volunteer to go with you guys, our shy chicken-hearted Tamaki Amajiki! You ate all your food, right?"

Tamaki's body went rigid with fear and then covered his face with his hand as he noticed everyone was looking at him. "No... Why did you do that to me, Nejire... I wanna go to my room now..."

Kirishima popped up from behind Tamaki and began to pat him on the back. "Come on now, Tamaki senpai! There's nothing to be afraid of, we're all friends here! No stranger danger!"

Momo nodded along with Kirishima's statement. "Yes, Tamaki senpai, there's no need to worry about anything! We just want to help Eri out! I'm sure you would love to help us get to the goal of 25,000 tickets! Though, that is an expensive price for a plushie..."

Kirishima, Momo and along with most of Class 1-A dragged Tamaki out of the restaurant. He threw glances of help towards Nejire and Izuku, but they both gave him a thumbs up and goofy smiles. Traitors..." He muttered.

Izuki burst out laughing as soon as Tamaki was out of sight. "Oh no, I feel so bad for laughing at Tamaki senpai's unfortunate situation! We should probably go help him-"

Nejire put her hand over Izuku's hand. "No, no, Izuku, you don't get it, do you? You're going to be spending time with me!"

Izuku felt the world spinning after he heard those words. "Huh? I... I am?"

"Yes, broccoli boy, no one is here except us! Let's go to your room, and we'll have some fun in there!~"

"F-Fun? What... What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you'll see, you veggie monster!"

"V-Veggie monster?"

"Yup, since the color of your hair is like the color of a broccoli and when you're embarrassed, your face turns beet red! You're practically a vegetable garden! Come on, let's go!" Nejire grabbed a red-faced Izuku by the arm and led him out of the restaurant.

* * *

Apparently, Nejire's version of having fun in someone's room is just snuggling with someone while watching T.V.

Izuku was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard of the bed, trying his best to avoid staring at Nejire like a weirdo. But the presence of her head lying on his chest and the fact that his hand was on her stomach was a great distraction. He couldn't focus on anything other than, well, Nejire.

Her hair was the one thing that caught his eyes all the time. It looked so silky and smooth, how much time did she spend taking care of her hair? How much money did she spend on shampoo and other hair products? How long does it take her in the morning to prepare for the rest of the day? How-

"Izuku~! What are you looking at?" She sang, her blue eyes stared directly at him.

"Just looking at the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen in my life." Izuku teased as he tickled her.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" Nejire squealed.

Izuku laughed at her reaction but stopped tickling her. Her pouting face came into play as she gave him a lighthearted glare. "Oh, so is that how we're going to play?"

She pounced on him, and they began to tumble around in the bed. Despite her size, she was actually pretty strong. They almost fell off the bed a few times.

After a few minutes, she ended up on top of him. They stayed silent for a few minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. Her blue eyes looked exactly like the color of the sky. She was beautiful, too beautiful. Someone Izuku didn't feel like he deserved to even spend time with. And yet here he was.

The sound of a door opening alerted both of them that someone had entered the room.

"These bracelets sure are difficult to use... What's going on here?" That was definitely the sound of Tenya's voice.

Nejire turned around and gave him a nervous wave. "Hi, Tenya... Uh... There's nothing inappropriate going on here! Just Izuku and me playing around until you walked in on the wrong time!"

Izuku peeked out from behind the blankets and Tenya spotted him. "Midoriya? Are you guys doing what I think you're doing?"

Nejire shook her head and hovered off of the bed. "Nothing fishy here! Like I said we were just playing around until you walked in at the wrong time!"

Tenya stared at her until Izuku was worried that his eyes would pop out of his sockets. "Hmmm... I don't trust you... I'm going to keep all my four eyes on you..." Tenya exited the room. It looked like he wanted to grab something, but because he felt uncomfortable, he left quickly.

Nejire's giggle grabbed Izuku's attention. Izuku shot her a puzzled expression. "Nejire? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just like how Tenya is so serious about everything! Hey, hey! Do you think he's going to tell everyone in your class? Is he the type to gossip? Do you think he'll trust us?"

Izuku groaned inwardly. "Oh no... I honestly have no clue... He might tell everyone; I'm going to be right back after I exchange a few words with him!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting here and making myself feel at home!"

Izuku exited the room and ran down the hallway. What did he just get himself into? Hopefully, a little conversation with Tenya will clear everything up between them.

* * *

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead after the small talk between Tenya. Fortunately, for both of them, Tenya said not to worry about it, he just wanted to make sure Izuku and Nejire weren't doing anything inappropriate. And that he would not be spreading the information to anyone else.

'I guess it's time to call Nejire and play some more arcade games... Oh, and save Tamaki senpai!"

Izuku called Nejire's number and she picked up the phone right away. "Oh, hello, Izuku! Is everything all right between you and Tenya?"

"Yeah, he said not to worry about it as long as we swore we weren't doing anything... Like... You know..."

Nejire laughed. "That's great, as long as he doesn't spread the news to other people."

"He said he wouldn't, but I guess if someone comes up to me asking about it, we'll know who spilled the beans."

"Yup, and then we'll shave his hair while he's sleeping! Do you want to go save Tamaki Amajiki now?"

Izuku laughed. "That'd be cruel! But yeah, let's go check and see how Tamaki senpai is holding up!"

"But it would be worse if he spread the false information... Oh well, I'm willing to bet we'll find Tamaki hiding in a corner of the arcade room! I'll be right down!" Nejire ended the call.

Izuku shoved the phone in his pocket and screamed inwardly. 'I just talked to the most beautiful girl in U.A. High School! When did I become a chick magnet?'

Izuku facepalmed. "When did I become a Mineta?" He muttered. "I need to stay away from that goofball from now on..."

Speaking of Mineta, hopefully, he's restraining himself properly. Izuku did overhear him saying "target acquired" when Class 1-A first saw the Big Three for the first time. Nothing a Detroit Smash can't fix.

Izuku sprinted down to the arcade room and found Nejire already waiting for him down there. "Hey, Nejire!"

She was twirling around in the air before she noticed him down on the ground. "Hey, hey, Izuku! How do you like my selection of clothes? Aren't I beautiful in it? Aren't I dazzling?"

Nejire was wearing a light purple turtleneck sweater and a white skirt that ended at her knees. A black purse hung around her shoulder, probably carrying some essentials since her skirt probably had no pockets. She was also sporting a light blue scrunchie on her right wrist.

"Wow... Um... Yeah, you look great!" Izuku continued to stare at her with great interest.

"Alright, you can stop staring at me now!" Nejire giggled as Izuku averted his eyes from her. "Let's go see how our chicken-hearted Tamaki is doing!"

"How did you even have time to change?" Izuku asked. "It didn't seem like you had enough time."

"Once you left the room, I was pretty sure we were going back to the arcade room so I went to my hotel room and changed as quickly as possible!"

Izuku nodded his head as he followed a floating Nejire into the arcade room. But there was a little problem, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He kept bumping into random people and getting dirty glares, but he didn't care. She was the only thing on his mind.

'I wonder what she thinks of me...' Izuku wondered. 'Hopefully, our feelings are mutual. Or maybe she's just being nice to me because I'm great friends with Mirio and Tamaki.'

They eventually found Tamaki playing an arcade game with a few girls from Class 1-A watching him.

Nejire landed on the ground and tilted her head in confusion. She shrugged and turned to Izuku. "I think he's doing fine! I'll text Mirio to come over... Unless he's already here."

"Oh. He is." Izuku said as he noticed Mirio's face and two hands appear from underneath Nejire.

His hands clasped onto her ankles causing her to shriek in shock. "AHH!" Nejire shot up into the air with her quirk and Mirio still holding onto her ankles. Luckily, the loud noises in the arcade drowned out her shriek.

Mirio dropped down and landed on the ground. He wore a goofy grin on his face as he looked at Nejire. "Did I scare you good, Nejire? We can continue this prank war, or we can do a truce! What do you say?"

Nejire shook her head. "I say nay! This war is to go on for the rest of our lives!"

Izuku stared at Mirio. Something was wrong, his clothes didn't come off like all the other times. "Mirio senpai doesn't your clothes usually come off when you use your quirk?"

"Oh? Is that the first thing you noticed about me? Not even a hello?"

"Oops, my bad!" Sometimes Izuku's analysis of other people makes him forget about manners.

Mirio waved a hand around in the air. "Haha, it's all good! You know me! I just want to mess around with you underclassmen people! But I understand why you thought something was missing! You know I always thought about that too my whole life and how to prevent it. But if I did it to my hero costume, why not do it to every single piece of clothing I have? So I worked with some of the people from the U.A.'s Development Studio to help me! At first, they denied my request, but Mei Hatsume was extremely happy to lend me a hand so it all worked out in the end! Now I have most of my regular clothes replaced with the special customized ones!"

"Mei Hatsume?" Izuku cringed at the time Mei had accidentally landed on top of him.

"Yup, she was a huge help! Although, she says I need to give her some money someday because she took most of her free time to help me make the clothes!"

"Still, that's amazing and innovative! You don't have to worry about your clothes falling off anymore!"

"Yeah, it's nice not having to worry about it anymore!" Mirio pulled out his arcade card and showed it to Nejire and Izuku. "Hey, you guys know how many tickets we've stacked up so far? Tell me we're almost there... I want to enjoy the rest of this week without having to worry about failing to get a souvenir for Eri!"

Izuku put a hand to his chin and began to mutter. "If Tamaki senpai got 3,890 tickets yesterday, and the rest of us amassed a number of 4,687 tickets... Together that would give us 8,577 tickets... Our goal is 25,000 tickets for the apple plushie so we subtract it with 8,577 and we get a total of... 16,423 tickets. We also have other people from Class 1-A helping us so that means-"

"Hey, hey! You need to stop the muttering, Izuku! No need to calculate everything, we'll get the amount needed in no time at all!" Nejire whapped Izuku on the shoulder lightly. "Come on! I bet if we play a few games we can get a lot more tickets and get closer to our goal instead of muttering about it!"

Izuku chuckled nervously as he followed Nejire around the arcade. "Sorry, I really need to fix my muttering problem."

Nejire picked a game and inserted her card into it to play. "Nah, you actually look cute when you do it! I love every single thing you do, it just makes you cuter and cuter!"

"Oh? Um... It does?" Izuku didn't need a mirror to see himself turning red.

"Hey, hey! Did Izuku .exe stop working?" Nejire tapped him on the nose. "Boop, I hit the restart button! Now you'll be able to function properly!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh. "How does that even work?"

Nejire giggled with him as she patted the seat next to him. "Hey, hey! I chose a two-player game! Play with me!"

Izuku felt his heart jump in excitement. She just invited him to play a game with her! Did she lead him here on purpose? "A-Alright, thanks! What's the game about?"

"It's about slaying demons! Come on, broccoli boy! You have to insert your card on the other slot so we can both play!"

"Sorry, I'll put the card in right now..." Izuku patted his pockets before he realized the card was still in his room. "Oh no... I must have left the card back at my room, I'll go get it!"

"I knew you would forget about it, silly! I saw your arcade card in your room, so I brought it here with me!" Nejire reached into her purse and pulled it out. "Here, take it so we can play!"

Her warm smile captivated his attention the most. She felt like an older sister he never had. There was almost no better feeling than being cared for by a girl that's really pretty!

She was so loving and kind, though she can play a lot of pranks on him like the time she put a scary snake that she borrowed from a stranger on top of his face during a little picnic nap, she was the genuinely most beautiful and affectionate person ever!

"Wah! Izuku, concentrate on the game! We're losing right now!" Nejire's voice pierced through Izuku's thought bubble.

"Ah! Sorry!"

Author's Note: It's so nice to wake up every day late! I don't have to worry about going to school since it's closed and I finally get to concentrate on my writing skills AND actually focus on writing more chapters!

Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi, that'll help me a ton!

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	6. Romantic Relationship!

Izuku stood up from the uncomfortable arcade seats and stretched. They've been playing the demon-slaying game for a while now, but it still seemed like Nejire had the energy to play for a few more hours. "Ugh, these seats are a pain to sit in..." He muttered.

"Hey, hey! Are you tired, Izuku?" Nejire shifted around in her seat. "Though, I have to agree that these seats are annoying. Maybe we should go for a walk and come back?"

"Or maybe we should grab some lunch!" Mirio popped out from nowhere with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Look at the time you lovebirds! I think I'm ready to eat from the generous donation Nejire promised us!"

"Lovebirds?!" Izuku echoed. Does Mirio think they are dating each other? "Uh... Mirio, it's not like that, I promise!"

"Uh-huh, and I heard better lies from a villain!" Mirio teased as he began to exit the arcade room. "Now, let's go get some lunch, broccoli boy!

'Gah! Mirio actually thinks we're dating!' Izuku screamed inwardly. 'He's got it all mixed up!'

The next thing that happened almost stopped Izuku's heart. Nejire grabbed him by the hand and followed after Mirio with Izuku stumbling beside her in shock.

Unfortunately, for Izuku, everyone else was hungry. Most of Class 1-A saw Nejire grab Izuku's hand.

Izuku began to sweat profusely as the blood flowed into his face. "H-Hey, Nejire?" Izuku was panicking, he didn't want his classmates to see this, but they were! He could literally hear Mineta and Kaminari's jaw hitting the floor.

"Yes?" A sly smile danced on her lips.

"What... What are you doing?" Izuku asked. Mineta and Kaminari were going to murder him. He was going to have to make up a story.

"Taking you to lunch, silly!" Nejire said as she looked around and noticed Izuku's classmates staring at him. She chose a great time to embarrass him!

"But I don't want my friends looking at me like this..." Izuku whined, more of a mix between complaining and whispering so no one else could hear what he was saying.

Nejire smiled to herself, she couldn't help but open up her mouth to tease Izuku even more. "What's that, Izuku? I can hear you saying something and it sounds like music to my ears~!"

Class 1-A watched as Izuku was dragged out of the room by Nejire. Mineta pointed a finger and wailed, "Since when did Midoriya get a girlfriend?!"

"I don't think that's the case, Mineta... I'm pretty sure Nejire just likes Izuku and wanted to tease him in front of us." Momo explained. "But back to the matter at hand. I'll pay for everyone's lunch so where do you guys want to eat?"

"I wanna eat where I can see if Nejire and Midoriya are actually dating or not!" Mineta yelled.

Momo sighed and closed her eyes. "No, Mineta. Leave them alone. Any suggestion you now make is null and void."

A few snickers were heard around Mineta. "Gah! You guys are so mean!"

* * *

Izuku followed the Big Three into a restaurant named Dragon Grill & Bar. It was dimly lit but there was still enough light that they could look around the restaurant.

"Are you guys all together today?"

A well-dressed person with a suit, tie, and dress pants stood in front of the podium.

Mirio nodded and flashed a smile at the person. "Yessir!"

"Alright, follow me." He led them around the crowded place and brought them to a table. "Your host will be with you shortly, enjoy your stay here."

Mirio and Tamaki sat on one side of the table and Nejire sat on the other side. That left room for Izuku to only sit next to Nejire. 'Mirio must be doing this on purpose!' Izuku thought as he looked at the only open seat.

"Hey, Izuku, sit here right next to me!" Nejire patted the seat.

Izuku plopped down right next to her. "Like this?"

"Yes, silly! How else are you going to sit, with your hands?"

Izuku chuckled, it was getting easier to interact with her. He wanted to be with Nejire in the bed watching some T.V. again. It was fun hanging out with her.

"Hey, hey! Do you guys think we can order some drinks? Maybe we can get some alcoholic beverages! And then share some to Izuku!"

Tamaki shot Nejire a stern look. "I don't think that's the greatest idea, Nejire... We're all underage and Izuku even more so..."

Mirio tapped on the table a few times to gather their attention. "I know a way we could get some drinks! Some of my classmates got drinks when they ordered through a delivery app, we could do the same thing!"

Tamaki used the sweatshirt he was wearing by pulling the hood over his head. "You're missing the point, Mirio... We're going to get caught..."

"Oh, come on, Tamaki! I just want to experience it for myself! And if my classmates got away with it from the last time we were here so can we!"

Nejire held out her hand towards Mirio and they high fived each other. "That's a great plan, Mirio! What say you, Izuku? Do you want to try some?"

Izuku nervously laughed. "Uh... No, I'm good! I don't think it'll taste good anyways..." Izuku glanced at Tamaki who gave him a small smile of thanks. "Besides, I thought Yuyu didn't want you drinking, Nejire! Am I right?"

"Wah! Don't tell her! She doesn't need to know about this!" Nejire implored. "She's gonna be on my tail for the rest of this trip and it'll be boring!"

Mirio looked at both of them with amusement scribbled all over his face. It was obvious that Izuku was getting more comfortable being around with Nejire. They were both so cute together!

It was at that moment their host came over. "Hello, everyone! Did you guys decide on what to drink?"

"I'd like a fizzy bubble cola! Extra on the bubbly if possible!" Mirio said with a goofy grin.

"Water..." Tamaki muttered.

Izuku nodded along with what Tamaki said. "Can I also get water?"

"I'll get a sweet cup of lemonade!"

"Okay..." Their host wrote their drink orders down and then looked back up. "Have you already decided on what you are going to get?"

"Uh... No?" Mirio heard Nejire giggle behind him.

In the end, Mirio got a nice and hearty steak. Tamaki got a seasoned lobster dish because Nejire's curiosity wanted to see him with lobster hands, Nejire got roasted chicken tacos, and Izuku got a plain burger.

They were so hungry that they didn't talk to each other until they had finished everything.

Nejire giggled as she pointed at Izuku eating the last of his burger. "You look like a chipmunk stuffing its face!"

Izuku turned to look at her and smiled at her with his mouth full of food.

"Ew! Close your mouth while eating, you chipmunk!" Nejire squealed as she quickly covered her face with her hands.

Mirio roared in laughter while Tamaki shook his head. "Haha! That was savage, Izuku! You should join us in our prank war!"

"No... Don't... It's already bad enough as it is." Tamaki rolled his eyes, but a small smile was present on his face.

"Haha! It would be way more fun if you and Izuku joined us, but it's fine! Hey, we should return to the water park after our stomachs digest the food properly! I've had my eyes on a few waterslides for a while now but we never got the chance to ride them! Meet me at the entrance of the waterslide by... Um..." Mirio glanced at his phone, the time was somewhere close to one o'clock. "By three! You can do whatever you want during these two hours!"

"Does that mean I can finally go to our hotel room and hide from people?" Tamaki glanced around the restaurant and tugged at his hood. "There are too many people here and everywhere I go..."

"Haha! Nope! This is where the fun begins! We're going to go mini-bowling and play some laser tag, you and me!" Mirio grabbed Tamaki's arm and hoisted him up. He turned to look at Nejire and Izuku. "You guys are welcome to join us if you want!"

Izuku was about to answer, but Nejire cut him off. "No, it's fine! We were about to go to mini-golfing!"

"We were?" Izuku asked as he spun around to face Nejire.

She gave him a wink and then faced towards Mirio. "We'll see you guys at the waterpark at three!"

"Alright sounds good to me!" Mirio then looked at Izuku and pointed a finger towards him. "Hey, Izuku?"

"Yes, Mirio senpai?"

"Make sure to beat Nejire in mini-golf!" Mirio teased as he sported his signature goofy grin.

"Very funny, Mirio! But playing mini-golf is my hobby!"

Mirio had an interesting look on his face. "Is it actually?"

Nejire giggled. "No, I never played mini-golf or regular golf in my life! But I still think I can beat broccoli boy!"

"Well, Nejire, I have one thing to say! You're on!" Izuku smirked as he thought of another brilliant idea that his upperclassmen always seemed to be using. "The loser has to pay for breakfast tomorrow!"

Nejire had a surprised expression on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a competitive one. "See, I knew the water park was strengthening your spirit! Let's go, Izuku! We haven't a moment to waste!"

Tamaki facepalmed. "That's not how it works, though..."

Nejire led the way with Izuku following close behind her. Mirio gazed as the two left the restaurant. He put a hand on his chin and chuckled to himself. "Maybe one-day Izuku can replace my position of being the number one best pranker!"

"Please no... U.A. high school already had enough trouble with you around..." Tamaki mumbled.

"On the contrary, I think they need more people like me to liven things up!"

"Sir, you're not going to exit the restaurant without paying are you?"

Mirio turned around to see their host holding out the check towards him. Mirio grit his teeth and a gloomy expression appeared over his face. "That is by far the nastiest prank you have ever done, Nejire. You were supposed to pay for breakfast, lunch, and dinner..."

Tamaki laughed silently behind Mirio's back and pretended that he wasn't laughing when Mirio whirled around to shoot him a playful glare. "Tamaki, help me devise a diabolical plan to get revenge on Nejire!"

"But Mirio we're heroes, not villains..."

"Oh, you're right... Then help me craft a good-natured prank to get back at Nejire!"

"Actually, playing laser tag and mini bowling sounds good right about now..."

"Okay, let's go then! Loser pays for tomorrow's lunch, right?"

"On second thought I want to go to my room..."

* * *

Izuku and Nejire finished up their last game and walked out of the mini-golf area when they saw Mirio and Tamaki wave them over.

"So who won?" Mirio asked as he stuck his tongue out.

"Wah! It's not fair at all... Izuku won and now I have to pay for tomorrow's breakfast!"

Mirio shook his head. "Then I wonder who paid for lunch today?"

Nejire squealed and hid behind Izuku. "Protect me, veggie monster!" She looked at Mirio and gave him a sheepish smile. "Mirio, this wasn't a prank this time! I forgot to pay for the food in the heat of the moment!"

"Haha! It's all good, as long as you pay for tomorrow's dinner! But you should have seen yourself! Squealing like a little child!" Mirio hooted as he avoided a slap from Nejire by using his quirk.

Izuku looked between Mirio and Tamaki. "Dinner? Why isn't she paying for lunch?"

"Oh, yeah! You guys weren't there when we made the bet! Tamaki and I made a bet with both the mini-bowling and laser tag to see who had to pay for lunch tomorrow! And it turns out that I'm the winner!"

"That's because I didn't feel good..." Tamaki protested.

"Sorry, Tamaki! I'll buy you some dessert tomorrow if you want some!" Mirio pointed towards the direction of the water park. "Let's go, you guys! I know a few fun water slides we can go on! But first, let's go to our respective rooms and change into our swimming clothes!"

After they changed into their swimming clothes and put some casual clothes on, they all came back down and went through the turnstiles with their bracelets.

Nejire tapped Izuku on the shoulder. "Hey, hey! Izuku, let's go search for a table while Tamaki and Mirio wait in line to get the towels!"

Nejire hovered slightly off of the ground right next to Izuku as they walked around. They found an empty table and sat down to mark it as their table.

Nejire smiled when she caught Izuku looking at her. "See something you like, Izuku?"

"Yeah... The waterslides!" Izuku laughed when Nejire pouted and sent a small energy wave to hit him on the chest.

"You're supposed to say me, Izuku! You were staring at me, not the waterslides!" Nejire giggled as Izuku faked his death by limping in the chair.

"Izuku! Nejire! We're here!" Mirio came rushing over with an armful of towels and dumped it on Nejire.

Mirio made goofy faces toward Nejire as she sent a few energy waves toward him and permeated through them. "Come on, let's go to the slide where we can race each other!"

Nejire neatly arranged the towels and placed them on the table. "Oooh! Is that a challenge I hear, Mirio? If it is, you're on! I'm going to beat you so bad, you'll regret starting the prank wars with me!"

"Is that so? I guess there's only one way to find out then! To the waterslide!" Mirio took off his shirt and began to run.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Nejire whined. She undressed, revealing a white two-piece swimsuit that made Izuku blush. She didn't notice as she hovered swiftly after Mirio.

Izuku's attention from Nejire was directed towards Tamaki when he heard him groan. "Why are they always like this...?" He muttered.

Izuku chuckled. "Like what? Playful?"

Tamaki shuddered. "No... They're too noisy... They bring too much attention to our group, and I don't like it... It makes me want to go to my room..."

Izuku glanced around him and sure enough nearby people were staring at the commotion Nejire and Mirio were causing. They were also glancing at Tamaki and Izuku, although it seemed to bother Tamaki more than it did compared to Izuku.

"But isn't that what makes them so entertaining? I like how they always play around and pull pranks on each other! They also have an atmosphere of positivity and happiness surrounding them that really brightens the whole room!"

Tamaki nodded to what Izuku said, most of what he said was true. It was also blatantly obvious that Izuku looked up to his upperclassmen, probably to the point he can't see the flaws that they have, but that's fine.

Tamaki gave Izuku a small smile and he pointed towards the direction Nejire and Mirio ran off to. "We should catch up to them... Can't let them have all the fun while we're at this water park."

"Right!" Izuku took off his shirt and laid it on the table. He gently kicked his flip-flops underneath a chair and put the rest of his belongings on the table.

Izuku and Tamaki caught up to Nejire and Mirio waiting for them underneath a small shed with blue mats.

"There you guys are! We were waiting for you!" Mirio grabbed one of the mats and headed toward the staircase. "Can't have only two people racing! At the end of the race, there'll be a scoreboard showing our times! Based on that we'll know who wins!"

"Yeah! It's going to be so much fun!" Nejire chirped. She grabbed three mats and handed them off to Izuku and Tamaki.

They clambered up the stairs and waited for the line to shrink. Izuku looked around the small platform they were standing on and saw one other ride.

"Hey, hey! Isn't that the ride where a trapdoor opens up beneath you? Can we go on it next? Can we? Can we?" Nejire asked as she excitedly pointed towards the capsule.

"Haha! Sure, why not? Looks like it'll be a scary ride!" Mirio observed as one person stepped inside the capsule. "But it looks like it's only for one person, I would love to go on a waterslide with you guys!"

"Aww, isn't that romantic!" Nejire teased. "Just like how you are romantic with your girlfriend!"

Mirio cleared his throat loudly to cut Nejire off. "What do you mean by that? Besides isn't Izuku your boyfriend?"

"Wah!" A small blush appeared on Nejire's face as she was caught off guard from Mirio's question. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that! Izuku would make the perfect boyfriend since he's so cute!"

Izuku smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I assume this is a joke...?"

Nejire giggled and shook her head. "Nope! How about it, Izuku? Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Izuku's body froze as his brain processed what she just said. "What? I... Um... Uh..." The blood pumping through his veins was so loud he feared his eardrum would pop.

"Haha! Looks like you broke Izuku! We need to take him to Mei Hatsume to be fixed!" Mirio joked.

Nejire turned her head around to face Mirio with a slight frown. "That was a terrible joke, Mirio!"

Mirio laughed and scratched his head with one hand. "Was it? I thought it was pretty clever! I know Tamaki likes my jokes!"

Tamaki playfully shook his head. "No... They are sometimes funny, but most of the time they are cringey..."

Mirio grinned when he noticed the small smile present on Tamaki's face. "Aha! I knew you like my jokes!"

While Mirio and Tamaki bickered, Nejire walked over to Izuku and playfully patted his head with her hand. "Izuku~! Are you there?"

"Y-Yes! No...! I mean yes!"

"Which is it, silly?" Nejire wore an amused expression. "I bet it would be much better if we became girlfriend and boyfriend! At this point, most of your classmates think we are already dating! Imagine all the cute moments we can spend together!"

Swirly eyes replaced Izuku's eyes as he gazed up at the ceiling in embarrassment. "I... Uh..."

"Come on, Izuku! What have you got to lose? It's even the girl who's asking you out! If it doesn't work out, we can mutually separate and still be good friends afterward!" Nejire was lightly jumping off of the ground with a happy smile that even made All Might's smile pale in comparison.

"S-Sure? But..."

"Yay! Izuku is now my boyfriend!" Nejire twirled around in the air. Her cheerful attitude made Izuku beam with a happy expression himself.

Butterflies were fluttering all over his stomach. He felt slightly nauseous, but it was probably because he took a step towards uncharted territory in his life. Such as having a girlfriend!

But what do boyfriends and girlfriends usually do together? Do they need to do something special with each other? Give each other gifts? What about Valentine's? Do they have to call each other weird romantic nicknames? Or does life go on normally?

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nejire calling his name. "Izuku! The whole universe can hear you muttering! Don't worry about a thing! We're going to get married in the future and start a family!"

Izuku's jaw dropped when he heard the words "Start a family."

"How can I not worry when you just said we're going to get married and start a family?" Izuku said with a panicked tone in his voice.

Nejire giggled. "I was just saying that to get a reaction out of you... Again! You're so fun to mess around with!" Nejire put a finger to her chin and had a thinking expression on her face. "Although it would be nice to start a family!"

'Aren't we a little too young to be thinking that?' Izuku thought. 'I don't even know how to be a boyfriend! Or maybe I'm just overthinking it. Yeah, I must be overthinking it... Unless I'm not!'

Mirio got the attention of his friends when he called out over his shoulder. "Guys, the waterslide is ready for us! Just jump in when the light turns green!"

There were six slides open for them to jump into and when the light turns green they were allowed to go.

Nejire and Izuku rushed over to a random open slide while Tamaki slowly trudged over to one and then they all waited for the light to turn green.

The moment the light shone a bright green, Mirio, Nejire, and Izuku took a running start into the slide stomach-first while Tamaki went at his own pace.

Izuku landed perfectly on the mat and slid down the ride. The water washed and sprinkled over his body making him shiver from the chilly water. In a few seconds, he was already coming out of the slide and out into the opening.

Izuku slowly came to a stop and he looked at their times.

Mirio had a quick time of 11.76 seconds, Nejire held an impressive 8.29 seconds, Tamaki unfortunately, got 13.83 seconds, and Izuku earned himself a time of 12.14 seconds.

"Yay, I won! This was too easy!" Nejire began to circle around Mirio with the use of her quirk.

Mirio gawked as his brain connected the puzzle pieces. "You cheated! There's obviously no way you could have gotten such a fast time without the use of your quirk!"

Nejire giggled as she clapped her hands in joy. "Yup, you got me, Mirio! You never said we couldn't use our quirks to win the race, so I used my big brain to come up with an unbeatable strategy and snag the win!"

Mirio scratched his head in false confusion. "Since when did you ever have a big brain?"

Mirio hooted in laughter as he dodged and permeated through her slaps.

After Nejire got a well-aimed slap on Mirio, they put their mats away in the shed and went all the way back up the stairs to the trapdoor waterslide.

"Wow! This one looks mad scary! I call dibs to go first!" Mirio claimed. He waited patiently until the lifeguard waved him over.

Mirio stepped inside the capsule and gave them all a thumb up. They returned the gesture with nervous smiles.

The lifeguard closed the door to the capsule and then made a motion of putting both his hands on the back of his head. "Hey, kid! Make sure to put both your hands on the back of your head."

Mirio did what the lifeguard instructed him and braced for impact. The lifeguard knocked on the door and gave Mirio a thumb up.

Mirio nodded. The lifeguard pushed a button and the trapdoor opened beneath Mirio with a loud clunk.

Tamaki shivered in fear next to them when he saw Mirio disappear at such a fast rate. "On second thought, I don't want to do this..."

A mischievous smile appeared on Nejire's face. "Thanks for volunteering to go next, Tamaki!" Nejire pushed Tamaki to the front of the line.

"Gah! No! I said I didn't want to go...!"

The lifeguard waved Tamaki over next and with a sigh, Tamaki reluctantly walked over to the capsule.

Tamaki went through the same procedures that Mirio went through and before the trapdoor opened beneath him, he gave them all a nervous smile.

Tamaki yelped when the trapdoor opened and gravity did its job. Izuku leaned over the railing and watched as Tamaki came out from the tube.

Tamaki slowed down to a stop and scrambled his way out of the slide coughing up water from his lungs. Mirio laughed as he gently hit Tamaki's back to help him get rid of the water.

"Wow, the speed on this slide is nerve-racking! Do you want to go next or should I go first?" Nejire was nervously bouncing up and down from the ground with the use of her quirk. "Wah! I am so nervous right now!"

Izuku gave her a cheerful smile. She probably had the same adrenaline rush pumping through her veins that he had. "Don't worry, Nejire! You got this!"

"Aww! Thanks, Izuku! And with that being said, you just volunteered to go next!"

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat. "Uh... Following what Tamaki said I kinda don't want to do this now!" Izuku tried to run away, but Nejire grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't chicken out, Izuku! You're not going to die from this!"

Izuku gave her a puzzled look. "I don't think I ever said anything about dying..."

"Oh, whatever, Izuku! The lifeguard is waiting for you!"

Izuku turned around and indeed the lifeguard was waiting for him. With a groan, Izuku trudged over to the machine and went through the same procedures that Mirio and Tamaki went through.

The trapdoor opened after the lifeguard knocked on the door to make sure Izuku was ready to go.

The second it opened, his heart lurched up into his throat. It was a scary sensation, but a fun one too. Izuku streaked through the twist and turns of the slide before it ended in a few seconds.

Izuku clambered out of the slide and looked up to see Nejire clap her hands in joy. She shot them all a happy smile and then disappeared from the railing.

"Izuku!"

Izuku turned around to see Mirio and Tamaki waiting for him. He went towards them and waited for Nejire to come shooting down.

"Once Nejire comes down, we're gonna go to the Tornado Twister! It's a ride where you come shooting out of a slide and... Hmm... Let's see, how do we explain this well? Ah! Imagine it like a bowl, but with a small hole in the middle that drops you off into a mini pool!" Mirio pointed towards the direction of a tall staircase.

"Alright, that sounds good!"

Nejire came down within a few seconds and met up with them. "Ugh... I think I accidentally swallowed some of the water! Hopefully, I don't get sick, or else Izuku will have to take care of me for the rest of the week!"

"Um... I think you can have Yuyu do that for you, right?"

"Nope, I would like my boyfriend to do it for me!"

"Just don't get your roommates or us sick!"

"Oh! You're right! If that's the case, I'll share the sickness with Mirio!"

"Wait, what?" Mirio had a confused expression on his face upon hearing his name.

Izuku and Nejire both burst out laughing at Mirio's reaction.

"Nothing, Mirio senpai! Let's continue on our way to the Tornado Twister!" Izuku made his way up the stairs.

Mirio hung back at the bottom and Tamaki looked at him in confusion. "Something wrong, Mirio?"

"Nah, not really. But I have a feeling they were planning to prank me... I know! I just have to do the preemptive strike! Help me, Tamaki!"

"I already told you this a thousand times, Mirio... I don't want to get involved with your prank war, at least ones that don't attract the attention of many people..."

Mirio's eyes sparkled in joy when he heard what Tamaki said. "Wait, does that mean you're actually willing to help me!"

"I didn't say yes..." Tamaki muttered as he went up the stairs.

Izuku and Nejire waited until Mirio and Tamaki caught up with them.

Nejire gave Mirio a wink, and they shifted their orders. Izuku was going first, next was Nejire, then it was Tamaki, and finally Mirio.

"Izuku, don't jump in yet even when the light turns green!" Nejire was cautiously looking around the place.

Mirio was also scanning the area, there were some lifeguards but they were busy tending to the other kids going down slides.

The light turned green and Mirio took one last look around before deciding it was safe to go down the slide. "Hop aboard the Izuku express!"

"What?"

Nejire gently pushed him into the slide, and she followed right after. Tamaki was pushed by Mirio into the slide and then Mirio dived in right after.

Laughs and screams filled the slide as they went down. They exited the tunnel and came out into the bowl-shaped platform.

A lifeguard that was near the slide scratched his head. "Huh? That's weird... I thought I saw four kids standing there a few minutes ago... I think my eyes are playing tricks with me."

Nejire flew over to Izuku and stopped him from going down the hole in the middle of the platform. "Yay! We did it, Izuku!"

Izuku looked at Nejire with fear in his eyes. "But isn't this slide for only one person?"

"Haha! It is!" Mirio helped Tamaki stand up. "But it's way more fun if we all just go down! And we can do some tricks like this!"

Mirio ran around the area and then dived onto his stomach. He slid around the area for a few seconds before he got up from his stomach to do it again.

Tamaki shook his head in disbelief. "You guys are supposed to be heroes and yet we're breaking rules..."

"Not to worry, Tamaki! Because this is all in the name of fun!"

"That doesn't mean it's okay to break the rules..."

"Oh, come on, Tamaki! You're such a party pooper! But I guess you are right in some ways since we should be good role models to Izuku, right?" Nejire booped him on the nose.

"Haha! We should get going, there'll be someone coming down the slide!" Mirio jumped down into the mini pool and they followed suit.

After they got out of the pool, Mirio clapped his hands together. "Let's go ride some more water slides!"

Izuku smiled at his upperclassmen. It was fun to hang out with Nejire and Mirio. Then there was Tamaki keeping them in check from causing too much trouble. He should enjoy the last few days he gets to spend time with the Big Three. These were memories he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Author's Note: A new chapter for all of you wonderful people who have been patiently waiting! I think I might start to write smaller chapters so you guys can hopefully get faster story updates! Stay safe and wash your hands!

Go support me on Ko-fi by going to my profile page!

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	7. The Nightmare

Izuku had returned to his room after spending a long time in the water park trying every single ride with the Big Three. Mirio and Tamaki had gone off to experience some competitive games in the arcade meant for two players to duke it out against each other such as mini basketball, mini-golf, and a giant version of four in a row.

Izuku had showered and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist when he heard a knock on the door.

His phone buzzed on the bed. Izuku reached over to his phone first and then made his way to the door.

Izuku read the text Nejire sent over to him. "Hey, Izuku! I'm outside the door, and I'm bored already! Can I come into your room to cuddle and watch some tv?"

'She's bored already? How is that even possible?' Izuku thought. 'Well, Mirio did say she did get bored quickly...'

Izuku quickly put on some casual clothes and opened the door. "Hey, Nejire! Come on in!"

"Finally! It felt like I was waiting for an eternity out there! And since I just showered, my hair is making me cold because of the air conditioning!" Nejire walked into the room and scanned the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the room littered with what seemed to be most of Mirio's stuff. "Is that all Mirio's belongings?"

"Yeah... How can you tell?" Izuku closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed under the covers.

"Isn't it obvious, silly? It's easy to read people's personalities like a book! I know you wouldn't do it since you seem to have more self-control than Mirio. I've known Tamaki for years, and he wouldn't do that. Tenya is from a super-rich family and all that ever comes out of his mouth is rules. So that leaves the wild card Mirio!"

"Wow, you sure like to study what people do! Wait a minute... Knowing Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Yuyu, they're the calm type of people... Doesn't that mean you're the wild card in your room? Don't tell me, you have all your belongings scattered all over your room!"

Nejire smiled sheepishly and then stuck out her tongue at Izuku. "And so what if I do?"

Izuku chuckled at Nejire's reaction. "I'm messing with you! Since you said you wanted to watch T.V., let's watch something!"

"Okay!" Nejire walked over and slipped into the covers where she curled up next to Izuku.

Izuku turned the T.V. on through the remote and they watched a few channels for what seemed like hours. Izuku gently played with her hair with his one hand.

She seemed to enjoy Izuku touching her hair because whenever he removed his hand off from her hair, she grabbed his hand and placed it back on her hair.

Most of the time he was wondering why the T.V. was even on since most of his concentration went to Nejire anyways. The commercials were the only things that intervened. Ads were the worst thing created by mankind since it snatched his attention away from Nejire.

Nejire seemed to enjoy what was on the T.V. whether it be sports, news, drama, etc. She would always point out things from the channels that were shown.

"Oooh! Did you see that, Izuku! The news reporter has a receding hairline!"

Izuku almost choked on his saliva. "What!? Why would you point that out?" Izuku laughed at the remark she made.

"I don't know... It's just something that caught my eye!" Nejire was all too quickly absorbed onto the programs showed on the flashing screen.

Izuku yawned as he felt sleepiness start to settle in his body. It has been a long day but it wasn't nighttime yet. Maybe a little nap would do.

"Izuku~? Is my boyfriend sleepy?" Nejire asked, her blue eyes betraying the fact that she also looked pretty sleepy.

"Yeah... Is it okay if I nap for a bit?"

"Sure, I want to nap too! I wouldn't mind sleeping with the cutest boy in Class 1-A!" Nejire snuggled closer to him until her head was buried in his chest.

'Gah! She's so cute when she does that!' Izuku thought as a smile sprouted over his face. 'I can't believe we're dating each other!'

"Goodnight, Nejire!" Izuku wrapped his arms around her.

She whipped her head up at him and a giggle escaped her lips. "It's not even night, silly! Actually, what would you say to someone sleeping in the middle of the day? Have a good nap?"

"Hmm... Maybe people would say have a nice nap or rest well? Something like that."

Nejire gazed up at Izuku in awe. "Oooh, you're smart Izuku!"

"That's not true! You're really smart too! Didn't you say it yourself? That you are smart because you ask more questions?"

"Oh yeah! I did say that!" Nejire yawned and softly shook her head. It made her look ten times cuter when she had a sleepy look on her face.

"Well, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite!" Nejire burrowed her head back into Izuku's chest.

"Yeah, have a nice nap." Izuku could feel her body move every time she breathed.

It felt so foreign sleeping with the opposite gender. It wasn't that he didn't like it, rather it was a comforting feeling. He felt happy and content. It was the exact type of description he had stumbled upon when he searched for what the joyful and radiant feeling was inside of him.

Slowly, Izuku succumbed to the heaviness and slept. He woke up a few times when Mirio, Tamaki, and Tenya came into their hotel room. He heard them talking, but in a few moments, he was fast asleep.

_Izuku woke up and found himself in an empty white room. His first thought was to look around for Nejire. His heart skipped a beat when he found out she wasn't there._

_Izuku began to walk around the room, soon he was running and running, but nothing changed about the room._

_In the distance, Izuku could see a child sitting down on the floor. From what Izuku could see, the child was hurt._

_Izuku sprinted as quickly as he could towards the child and then gently approached him from behind. When Izuku was right behind the child, he kneeled down to the ground and began to stretch his hand out towards the hurt child._

_The moment Izuku touched the child on the shoulder, the child turned around with blood painted across his face. Sharp rows of teeth and sunken, hollow eyes made the child look like a demon._

_A shriek from the child pierced through the once silent white room. Everything around the room began to crumble as the color turned to a dark shade of black. Crimson vines crawled out of the child's mouth as it latched onto Izuku's head._

_Blood began to cover Izuku's vision as he tried to activate One For All to fend off the demon child. Unfortunately, nothing happened. The usual green electricity produced around his body whenever he used his quirk wasn't there. It was as if Izuku was once again a quirkless person._

_The ground opened up beneath Izuku and he fell down with the demon child. When he hit the floor, everything was back to normal except for the blackness all around and a spotlight shining down on him._

_Izuku looked at the ground and saw the floor he had landed on wasn't actually a floor. It was a bunch of corpses stacked on top of one another, and they all looked exactly like the demon child. However, they ranged from different ages, female to male, and sickening injuries._

_Izuku tried to scream out in terror, but his mouth stayed close. Instead, a small groan escaped his lips. "Hnnnng..."_

_The corpses suddenly began to move making the blood in Izuku run cold with fear. Their crusty hands hooked onto his arms, legs, chest, and head. They dragged him down into the ocean of corpses. As they pulled him under, Izuku could hear them talking._

_"Hero, save me."_

_"Why couldn't a hero save me?"_

_"I don't want to die."_

_"It's not my time to go yet."_

_"If only heroes could save everyone."_

_"Heroes can't save everyone."_

Izuku shot up in his bed while breathing heavily. The moon shone through the window causing eerie shapes to form. Izuku carefully scanned the room to make sure there were no weird demon people.

He touched himself to make sure he was actually alive. The silence of the room and the sound of Mirio snoring confirmed everything he had just seen was just a dream. Thankfully, his body wasn't covered in sweat.

Beside him, Nejire began to stir from her sleep. She stretched her stiff body before her eyes fluttered open and met Izuku's gaze.

"Are you having trouble sleeping...?" Nejire asked sleepily. "Or did you have a bad dream?"

"It was a bad dream," Izuku whispered, his fear that was once a raging storm was starting to calm down.

"Do you remember what it was about? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine..." Nejire covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Well, to sum it up and get rid of the useless exposition, it was about me not being able to save everyone as a hero." Izuku let out a shaky breath. "If I remember correctly, there should be a gym here. Maybe I can work out here..."

Nejire let out a soft giggle as she gently slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Izuku! Relax and have some fun in your life! Life isn't all about work! Besides you were the person who put Overhaul in his place despite him being a life-threatening villain! If there's one person who I know can save anyone from a situation, it's you!"

"You... You think? Haha... I don't think I'm that great since most of the help to defeat Overhaul came from Eri..."

"And you were the one who stopped Gentle Criminal and La Brava all by yourself! You were able to prevent the U.A. School Festival from getting shut down! More importantly, I got to perform in the Beauty Pageant and I know you liked that!"

Izuku chuckled nervously as he tried to push the dark thoughts down. "Yeah... I think I get your point now..."

"Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you! You're cute, you care for people, you would risk your life for other people, you're diligent, and you know how to fight and kick those villains in the butt!"

Izuku settled back down on the bed and Nejire put her head on his chest. "Thanks for the support, Nejire... I don't think I would be able to fall asleep after this dream, but with you by my side, I feel... Safe."

"Aww! Well, let's enjoy the rest of this week and when we come back from this little vacation I'll work hard as a pro hero while you work hard to become a pro hero! Deal?"

Izuku watched as Nejire held up a pink finger towards him. "Deal," Izuku said as he wrapped his pinky around her pinky.

Nejire's eyes lit up with happiness. "Yay! Let's do our best!"

Suddenly, Tenya's voice cut through the air. "Please go back to sleep! If you wake up all tired and sleepy tomorrow, don't blame it on me! And there are other people in this room that want to sleep!"

Nejire and Izuku both giggled. "Sorry, Tenya!" Nejire whispered.

"Hey, what's with all this noise? Is there a party going on without me?" Mirio said as he rubbed his eyes.

Tamaki groaned and pulled a pillow over his ears. "Could you guys... Like... Maybe stay quiet?"

For a few minutes, the hotel room was a noisy place until Tenya reigned them all in to be silent.

Izuku shuffled in his bed to make himself more comfortable with Nejire. He felt snug and protected with Nejire next to him. He closed his eyes and slept knowing everything would be all right as long as Nejire was right by his side.

Author's Note: Because everyone has nightmares once in a while, right? Personally, whenever I go to new places I have trouble sleeping and get nightmares. I remember experiencing Sleep Paralysis and seeing weird black figures stand right next to me.

The clearest one I had was when I went to Arizona for a short-term mission trip and the first night I spent sleeping there, I had the worst Sleep Paralysis experience. And I am still scared of them to this day, I haven't had any recent ones I can remember, but when it happens I don't think I'll be prepared to face it.

Click on my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	8. Tokens of Appreciation!

The last few days they had at the water park flew by. Izuku slept with Nejire the last night of the water park vacation and the following morning they all packed their bags. Izuku carefully scanned the room once again to make sure everything was in his suitcase. Mirio was still sleeping in, he was lying down in a sprawled position.

Tamaki was brushing his teeth as he walked over to where Mirio was sleeping. Tamaki gently shook Mirio to wake him up, but Mirio just hid himself under the covers.

Tamaki tilted his head to look at Izuku. Tamaki pointed his thumb at Mirio as if he was telling Izuku to wake Mirio up for him. Tamaki then went to the sink to spit the toothpaste out.

Izuku walked over to Mirio and peeled back the covers. "Mirio senpai, it's time to pack up our bags."

"Ugh..." Mirio groaned as he covered his eyes from the sun shining through. "What time is it...?"

"It's close to ten o'clock. We're scheduled to leave at twelve today."

Mirio shot up in his bed with wide eyes. "We only have two hours to check everything out? Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier!?" Mirio scrambled out of bed and quickly grabbed his toothbrush. "Hey, Tamaki, can I borrow your toothpaste?"

"Yeah... Sure... Didn't you bring your own toothpaste?" Tamaki was drying off his face with a small towel.

"Unfortunately, no. It slipped my mind, and I forgot to bring it so I ended up using Izuku's toothpaste for the whole week!" Mirio began to brush his teeth.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Izuku. "Do you know where Tenya is?"

Izuku recalled Tenya leaving early. "Uh... I think he already went down to get breakfast two hours ago and then he texted in the Class 1-A group chat that he was going to be visiting the gift shop."

Tamaki nodded his head and walked over to his suitcase. "Do any of you guys have my charger?"

Mirio pointed underneath his bed and there was a charger sticking out from beneath the mess covers. Tamaki walked over, lifted the covers, grabbed the charger, and put it in his suitcase. "Why is it under there...?" Tamaki muttered.

Just as Izuku was about to check his phone, he heard a knock from the front door. "I'll get it!"

Izuku slightly jogged over to the door and opened it. Nejire was standing there with her pajamas still on.

"Good morning, boyfriend!" Nejire gave him a hug which made Izuku slightly blush. "Do you guys wanna go get some breakfast? Because I'm starving!"

Mirio spit out his toothpaste into the sink and spoke. "I have to go check everyone's room and then I'll be right down to wherever spot you choose to eat at!"

"Alright! Let's go, Izuku and Tamaki!" Nejire linked arms with Izuku and smiled up at him.

Izuku matched her smile as they exited the hotel room to go to the elevator. "Is your room all cleaned up?"

"Yeah! Why? You think I wouldn't clean it up?"

"Did Yuyu clean it up for you?"

"Wah! How did you know?"

"It was a guess, but it looks like I was right! Did perhaps Uraraka and Tsuyu help out too?"

Nejire playfully slapped Izuku in the arm. "I think you're learning a bit too much from Mirio! But yeah, they helped pack my stuff!"

"I think Mirio still has to pack his belongings, do you think we should help him?"

"Nope! He doesn't deserve any help since he tied up our hands together the other night, in fact I say we should both prank him! How about we buy a pie and smear it on his face? Or how about we put some slices of cheese in his suitcase?"

"That wouldn't be good... Honestly, how do you come up with these ridiculous ideas to prank Mirio with?" Izuku laughed, during the past few days the number of endless ideas she had was incredible.

"Because I have been doing this for three years! An idea just pops up in the top of my head, and I use it on Mirio!"

They went downstairs on the elevator and went to a restaurant that Tamaki chose. They sat down and ordered some breakfast sandwiches. They also bought a few more for Mirio just in case he came down and if he didn't, they would bring it up to him.

Izuku's phone buzzed a few times. He pulled it out of his pocket to check who it was. It was from the Class 1-A group chat, they were asking where to meet him so they could buy the apple plushie.

He quickly texted them to meet him at the arcade at eleven o'clock. Izuku slipped his phone back into his pocket and waited for the food to come to their table.

Nejire peeked into Izuku's vision with a curious expression. "Who texted you? Was it another girl? Are you cheating on me?"

Izuku stared at her in surprise. "What? Why would I do that? I was just texting the people in my group chat!"

Nejire giggled. "Your reactions are just priceless, Izuku!"

"Um... Thanks?"

At that moment, Mirio came running into the restaurant. He searched around the room for them when Nejire waved her hands towards him his eyes lit up.

"Okay, so everyone's belongings are packed up. I'll just have to check us out of this place, and we should be good! Has anyone bought the apple plushie yet?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, not yet. I told Class 1-A to meet me at the arcade by eleven o'clock, is that fine?"

"Yeah, that works! We'll have to make sure we're not missing anything, and we can leave once we get that apple plushie! I bet Eri's going to love it!"

"She sure will! I miss seeing her smile!" Nejire joined in. "I bet she's going to sleep with it tonight!"

The breakfast sandwiches came around to their table and after saying a short thanks, they dove in. The sandwiches were delicious despite the cheap-looking ingredients. The expensive price also made matters a little worse since Izuku was taught to spend money frugally.

After they had eaten the sandwiches, they went to the first floor that held the arcade room and entered in at exactly eleven o'clock. Class 1-A was inside of the ticket store waiting for them to show up.

They were all over the ticket store, looking at the prizes and figuring out what to buy. Kaminari and Mineta were playing with some bouncing balls stationed in a corner.

"Hey, Deku! You made it just in time!" Uraraka greeted along with Tsuyu and Jiro.

"Morning, Uraraka! Morning, Tsuyu, and Jiro!"

"Hello, Midoriya." Tsuyu replied.

"Sup, Izuku," Jiro responded.

"Does Momo have all the tickets from you guys?"

"Yeah, she's over there if you want to ask her." Jiro pointed.

Izuku thanked Jiro and walked over to Momo. "Hey, Momo! Do you have the tickets?"

"Hello, Izuku! I do in fact have the tickets!" She reached into her pocket and pulled a card out." Here's my card, combined from us it holds up to 30,000 tickets. And after you buy the plushie could you return it to me? We would like to spend the remaining tickets for ourselves."

"Yeah, no problem! And thanks for the help! We couldn't have done it without you guys!"

"It's our pleasure! I hope Eri will love the plushie we buy her!"

"Don't worry, she'll absolutely love it!" Izuku went to the shelf that he remembered held the plushie.

'I hope the apple plushie is still up there, it would be bad if someone took it' Izuku thought as he scanned the shelves.

Izuku began to panic when he looked around the whole store for a few rounds. All the shelves had everything except the apple plushie.

"Hey, hey! There you are! I was searching for you, Izuku!" Nejire was floating in the air with the plushie in her arms.

"What? Where did you find it?"

"I found it on one of the top shelves while you went over to flirt with your classmates! So I used my quirk to snag it!"

"I didn't flirt with them, Nejire!" Izuku said as he waved his hands around.

Nejire stuck out her tongue and Izuku and ruffled his hair. "I'm joking, broccoli boy! Loosen up a bit!

Izuku playfully batted Nejire's hand away and tried to fix his hair. "Did you already buy the plushie?

"No, silly! We didn't even play that much for the past few days, but since you have Momo's card I'm assuming we have enough tickets now, right? Right? Right?" Nejire said as she flew around Izuku multiple times.

"Yes, you can calm down now," Izuku said with a laugh. "After we buy this ridiculously expensive plushie, we should have enough tickets to buy some souvenirs for ourselves!"

"Oooh! I know a few items that caught my eye in this store! Let's pay for the plushie first and then explore!" Nejire went over to the person manning the cashier with Izuku following right behind her.

They spent the 25,000 tickets on the plushie and then Izuku returned the card to Momo. As they explored the store, Nejire insisted she be the one carrying the plushie. She carried it while hugging it close to her chest.

'She looks cute doing that." Izuku thought as he stole a few glances at her.

Nejire was excitedly pointing at random items, unaware of Izuku's glances. "Hey, hey! Look at that item! It's so expensive! It costs about 75,000 tickets! Look at that one, it costs a whopping 125,000 tickets!"

Izuku nodded along with what she said and also pointed at some objects they could buy. Soon, they became immersed in all the items available in the store that they separated ways from each other.

Izuku noticed a small keychain that had the words "Drive Safe, I Love You," scribbled on the small metal plate. Izuku reached over for it and clenched it tightly in his hand. It was a perfect gift for Nejire since she had her car and that meant she can put this adorable keychain on her keys.

Nejire stopped and stared in awe at a small bowl filled with heart-shaped gems caught her attention. She picked one up and held it in the palm of her hand, turning it over to see the intricate design run across the surface of the colorful stone. She could give this Izuku, and he would remember her forever!

The time slowly crawled towards twelve o'clock. Everyone had gotten something they wanted from the store, brought their belongings out towards the entrance with a few upperclassmen standing guard, and made sure the hotel rooms they had stayed in were clean. Now they were all waiting for Mirio to check them out.

"Izuku~! I got you a gift from the ticket store!" Nejire had a bright smile on her face as she displayed a heart-shaped gem with different shades of green.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Nejire! It looks great!" Izuku marveled at the beautiful design of the stone and held it in his hand.

Izuku put his other hand inside his pocket and dug for the gift that he had gotten her. He presented the gift with a small blush. "I... I also got you a gift!"

Nejire stared at the small keychain that Izuku handed her. Her heart fluttered when she saw what the keychain said.

"Aww! Thanks, Izuku! It'll match perfectly with my car keys! I guess the tickets that we were supposed to spend for ourselves turned out to be a great opportunity to give each other gifts!"

"Y-Yeah, it sure did!" Izuku replied. He had never gotten a gift for a girl before and it made his heart race with adrenaline. Heck, it was even making him stutter!

"Thanks for the fun times together, Izuku! It was nice being at this water park with you again! I hope you have fun during your last two years at high school! And then we can all start a hero agency together!" Nejire gave him a quick hug and then immediately put the keychain on the metal split ring that held her car keys.

"It... It was fun spending time with you too, Nejire! I'll... I'll try to try my best to contact you whenever I have time!" Izuku didn't want this to end. It meant he wouldn't be able to see Nejire for who knows how long. He avoided Nejire's eyes as he fidgeted with the heart-shaped gem in his hand.

Nejire gently tapped him on the nose, efficiently grabbing his attention. She gave him a comforting smile to show everything was going to be all right. "It's fine, Izuku. Just concentrate on your hero work and when you graduate we can rebuild our relationship or stay as best friends! We can stay in touch by texting, but I like to interact in person so I'll just drop by a few times!"

Izuku returned the smile to her, but as they picked up their bags to place it in the trunks of the cars, a frown was on his face. He couldn't help but feel like a big chunk of life was going to be missing when he got to the dorms. He was about to go to Tamaki's car when Nejire tapped him on the shoulder.

"Izuku~! Do you want to ride home in my car this time? One of my passengers agreed to go to Tamaki's car in your place!" Nejire had a hopeful smile, and Izuku couldn't say no to her.

"Yeah, I'll be right over there." Izuku picked up his bags and walked over to Nejire's car.

Her car was smaller compared to Tamaki's minivan. It was a white SUV and it had a rather clean surface.

"Do you like my car?" Nejire asked, opening up the trunk for Izuku to store his belongings in.

"Yeah..." Izuku stared at it and then turned to look at Nejire. "How do you keep it so clean? I thought white cars usually got dirty quickly."

"I use my quirk to clean the bigger pieces of debris and occasionally I take it to a car wash! This car is what my mom and dad bought me when I turned eighteen so it's special to me!"

Izuku nodded his head and went inside the car. Yuyu, Tsuyu, and Jiro greeted him when he stepped inside the car. He returned the greeting and sat down on an open seat. It was close to the window so he looked outside of it as Nejire exited the water park parking lot.

The ride back home was quiet. It was nice in a way. It let Izuku's thoughts drift and bounce around his mind. Izuku glanced at Nejire before returning his gaze outside to the passing trees.

He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but it was hard to stay happy especially since everything currently seemed to be going downhill the closer they got to the Class 1-A dorms.

A few minutes passed before everyone in the car went to sleep except Nejire and Izuku. The quiet droning from the car was also softly singing for him to go to sleep.

Suddenly, Izuku felt something hit him on the arm. He looked at the rearview mirror and noticed Nejire's hand pointed towards him. She must have used her quirk to get his attention.

"Hey, Izuku! Cheer up!" Nejire whispered. "I know you'll miss me, but promise me you'll smile and push through. Smiling is the best tool we have! And I know your idol All Might smiled a lot, even through the hard times!"

Izuku felt tears welling up in his eyes before he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "Right!"

Izuku looked out at the window with a renewed positive outlook towards the future. They will be together one day forever. Nothing will get in the way of them being together no matter what. And through that Izuku'll be smiling a smile that even All Might won't be able to beat.

Author's Note: Initiating time skip in a few chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! I would have never imagined in my entire life that I would be writing over 30,000 words for a story but here I am! Thank you to everyone for sticking around for so long and for the positive reviews!

Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!

Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!


	9. Eri Gets Her Souvenir!

The drive home was quite long and Izuku ended up falling asleep. In the brief time he was asleep, he had a dream about the Big Three and him still having fun at the water park.

The next time Izuku woke up, he was inside of U.A. high school. They were parked right next to the Class 1-A dorm.

Stifling a yawn, Izuku let the girls get out of the car first before he got out. He grabbed his bags from the trunk and was about to make his way to the dorms when Nejire stopped him by reaching out for his arm.

"Broccoli boyfriend~!" She sang. "Did you forget something?"

Izuku stared at her in confusion. All that was on his mind was to sleep. Preferably with Nejire.

"Um... What did I forget...? I have my suitcase... I'm sure I brought everything from the hotel room... I gave you the key chain gift I found in the ticket store. I didn't forget my phone..."

"Izuku! You're muttering!" Nejire giggled as she brought out the apple plushie from her car and handed it to him. "We're supposed to surprise Eri with this souvenir!"

"Oh, yeah..." The thought of giving the apple plushie to Eri had slipped his mind. "Are we doing it tomorrow?"

"No, silly! We're doing it today!" Nejire shoved Izuku towards the dorm. "Come on! Put your stuff away and let's go surprise them!"

"Yes, she's right!" Mirio popped out from underneath the ground, surprising both Nejire and Izuku. "We haven't got all day, slowpoke!"

Mirio grabbed Izuku's suitcase and sprinted towards the dorm's entrance. Mirio stopped in front of the Class 1-A dorm entrance and flung the suitcase inside without a care in the world. Surprisingly, the suitcase didn't hit anyone. "Looks like my job is done here! Let's go visit Eri now!" Mirio dusted off his hands in a satisfied manner and ran back towards his car.

"Gah! Don't throw my belongings like that, Mirio! You're gonna damage something!" Izuku shouted as he ran towards his suitcase.

Tamaki couldn't help but smirk at his best friend's antic. "I'll be waiting in Mirio's car."

Tamaki sped away from Nejire, but she grabbed him by the shirt. "I don't think so, mister! We're going to help Izuku unpack his belongings so we can go meet Eri quicker!"

"Nooo..." Tamaki cried out as she dragged him inside of the Class 1-A dorm.

Mirio watched safely from his car with an amused expression. "Yikes! I wonder how Tamaki would fare if Nejire and I didn't help him out? Nah, there's no way I wouldn't have found a person like him!"

* * *

Izuku was unpacking his suitcase in his room when he heard a knock on his door. 'Wonder who that could be?' Izuku thought as he walked to open the door.

The door suddenly swung wide open and smacked Izuku on the face. Nejire gasped as she realized what she had just done.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Izuku! Are you okay? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Nejire had a worried expression on her face as she helped Izuku back up.

"Why do you look more hurt and worried than the person who actually got hurt?" Izuku teased as he let out a laugh. "I'm fine, Nejire! But why did you come up here?"

"To help you unpack so we can go visit Eri quicker!" Nejire looked around the room and observed all the All Might merch Izuku had. "Wow! You really are an All Might fanboy!"

"Wait, no!" Izuku yelped, realizing his room was filled with All Might objects. "Uh... This is kind of embarrassing... I should really change the layout of the room..."

"No, it's fine! I know that All Might is the heroic personality you were always aiming for! But if you want to be a genuine hero, stop being so shy and embarrassed about everything!" Nejire proceeded to help him unpack the belongings.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah... I guess so, but I'm not that outgoing as you."

"Don't worry, Izuku! Once you come into our agency, I'll be teaching you how to become a pro hero with confidence overflowing!" Nejire motioned for Tamaki to come help them out and in a few short minutes, everything was neatly put away.

Izuku grabbed the apple plushie he had placed on his bed and noticed a feather sticking out. He pulled it out and placed it in the trash can. He inspected it all over to make sure it was clean and then handed it to Nejire. She hugged it close to her chest, making her look super cute.

"All right! Let's go visit Eri now! I wonder what her reaction will be? Is she going to be happy? Is she going to like the gift? I can't wait to see what her reaction is going to be!" Nejire hovered out of the room with Izuku and Tamaki right behind her.

When they made it to Mirio's car, he hit the pedals the moment they all made it inside. Mirio swerved down the road so wildly, Izuku ended up losing his breakfast a few times into a plastic bag. It was a miracle they didn't get caught by the police.

After an excruciating drive, they finally made it to Aizawa's house. Izuku exited the car looking very green. He stumbled towards a patch of grass and fell down with X marks replacing his eyes.

Mirio roared in laughter as he helped Izuku up from the ground and supported him.

"Izuku actually looks like a broccoli now!" Nejire remarked. "Maybe he has some genetics from a broccoli, that's why he has green hair!"

Tamaki shot her a puzzled expression. "Then wouldn't he have green skin?"

"Exactly, Tamaki! Look at him right now! His skin is green!"

"Um... I think that's because he's sick from Mirio's reckless driving..."

"And fortunately, we're used to Mirio's crazy driving!"

"Ugh..." Izuku groaned, trying to look normal to the best of his ability.

Nejire walked up to Aizawa sensei's door and knocked. "Aizawa sensei! We're here to kidnap Eri!"

Aizawa opened the door with a deadpan expression and stared at Nejire with disappointment. "Izuku, promise me you'll never be like your senpai's when you go into your third year."

Mirio tried to hold it together, but ultimately failed. He rolled on the ground, melting with laughter, evoking a disgusted expression from Aizawa.

Eri stood at the doorway, hiding behind Aizawa sensei's legs until she noticed who they were. She quietly made her way over to Tamaki while staring at Mirio rolling on the ground.

"Why is he rolling on the ground, Tamaki senpai?" Eri asked in confusion. She reached up for Tamaki's hand and clasped it tightly.

"I think something in his brain melted... That's why." Tamaki said as a slight smirk sprouted on his face. "Say hi to Izuku and Nejire."

Eri's eyes widened with excitement when she made eye contact with Izuku. "Mr. Deku! You came today!" Eri ran over and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck.

"Whoa, there, Eri! You've grown a lot taller since I last saw you!" Izuku greeted as he bent down to return the hug. "How have you been? And how has school been so far?"

"I'm doing well because Aizawa is the best dad! And school is fine so far! My friends and I pulled a prank on the teacher by putting a frog into her lukewarm coffee cup! You should have seen her reaction! And the best part is she never caught us!"

"Oh... That must have been fun! I think..." Izuku responded as Eri flashed him a goofy grin.

Eri let go of Izuku and ran to greet Nejire. Izuku stood up from the ground and looked over at Aizawa sensei Izuku with a puzzled expression. "Mirio much?" Izuku asked.

Aizawa sensei rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Yeah, it looks like she is taking after Mirio a little too seriously... And this is the first time I'm hearing about this from Eri."

Izuku chuckled. "I'm glad she's enjoying school at least! She has the potential to be a great hero one day!"

Aizawa's expression softened as he looked at Eri and Nejire goofing off. "Yeah, and as she takes that path, she'll learn about discipline."

"Izuku, did you bring it with you?" Mirio asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the souvenir!" Izuku rushed back to the car and grabbed the plushie from the backseat.

Izuku ran back towards Eri and kneeled down in front of her while hiding the plushie behind his back. "Eri, I got you a souvenir from the water park we went to! It's an apple plushie!" He whipped it out from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Wow!" Eri stared speechlessly at the big and fluffy apple plushie. She was mesmerized by how soft the plushie felt in her hands.

Aizawa squatted down and put a hand on Eri's shoulder. "What do we say when we get a gift?"

Eri's eyes sparkled with joy when she looked back up at Izuku. "Thank you, Mr. Deku! I love it so much!" She hugged it so fiercely, Izuku feared it would rip.

Mirio cleared his throat at that moment, making Izuku look up at him. "When you said I got you a souvenir from the water park, you meant **we** and the rest of Class 1-A, right?"

"Ah! Of course, Mirio senpai! I couldn't have done it without you guys!" Izuku corrected. He didn't mean to leave out his friends, it was just he forgot to mention their names in the heat of the moment.

Izuku felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see Eri hugging him on the leg while Aizawa held the plushie for the time being.

"Aww, do you love it that much, Eri?" Nejire patted her on the head.

"I love it super-duper much!" Eri shouted. She went around to each of the Big Three and gave them a big hug.

"That's it! I had enough! I say it's group hug time!" Mirio gathered everyone with his arms and squeezed them all together.

Nejire, Izuku, and Eri laughed while Aizawa and Tamaki had uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

"Can I go back to the car now...?" Tamaki half asked, half muttered.

"Haha! Don't ruin the joyful mood, Tamaki!" Mirio let go of them and slapped Tamaki on the back. "Although it just crossed my mind that we haven't eaten lunch so what do you say we all go get some dinner!"

"Yeah!" Nejire shouted as she pumped her arms up in the air.

"Yeah!" Eri echoed along with Nejire.

"Hop in, guys! We'll go to a nearby restaurant or something!" Mirio dove inside of his car and sat straight up.

Aizawa suspiciously glared at Mirio. "Let me guess. You're the type to drive recklessly, am I right?"

"You guessed it right, Aizawa sensei! He drives very recklessly!" Nejire twirled around the air.

"Hey, that's not true!" Mirio argued. "You guys don't get sick when I drive you around!"

"That's because we got used to it, but Izuku ended up with an upset stomach!"

A big sweat drop appeared behind Mirio's head. "Haha! Um... Am I really that bad of a driver?" Mirio could feel the unimpressed stare of Aizawa drilling through his head. If looks could kill someone, Mirio would have been dead a long time ago by the one and only Aizawa sensei.

Aizawa let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples. "I'll take Eri with me in my car."

"Can we bring Nejire and Izuku with us?" Eri looked at Aizawa expectantly.

Aizawa grunted in response, and Eri took it as a yes. Eri took both Nejire and Izuku's hand and led them to Aizawa's car. She sat in the middle of the back with the plushie on her lap while Nejire and Izuku sat on the right and left of her.

"Hey, Aizawa sensei!" Mirio called out. "We're gonna go to the usual sushi place to eat!"

Aizawa nodded his head. "Sounds good, meet you there."

Mirio flashed them an enormous grin and entered his car. He exited the area while Aizawa sensei followed him.

Eri stared out the window. "What's sushi?" She glanced from Izuku to Nejire, then back to Izuku, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Uh... Let's see... Sushi is basically rice with raw fish. There are at least five types of sushi: Nigiri, Sashimi, Maki, Uramaki, and Temaki. Nigiri is the one where they lay a piece of raw fish on top of rice. Sashimi is just raw fish. Maki is rice, filling, and fish wrapped in seaweed. Uramaki is the same thing except the rice is on the outside and seaweed wraps the filling and fish. The last one is Temaki where they roll the sushi up into a cone."

Eri gazed at Izuku with sparkles in her eyes. "Wow, you know so much about sushi!"

Izuku nervously smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Eri! It was all thanks to a quick search on the internet a while back and living around Japan a lot!"

"Is there sushi with apple on it?" Eri asked as she tugged on Nejire's shirt.

Nejire put her hand on Eri's shoulder and flashed her a bright smile. "Unfortunately not, but don't worry! Big brother Izuku and big sister Nejire will get you some candied apples after dinner!"

Eri's eyes lit up when she heard the word candied apple. "Yay, you guys are the best!" Eri hugged both Nejire and Izuku with a cheerful smile that said it all.

A few more minutes of driving and they were at their destination. They all got out of the car and met up with Mirio and Tamaki.

"So who's paying for today's meal?" Aizawa asked as he looked around at everyone until he realized they were all staring at him. "Wait, no. This isn't how this is going to work-"

"Thank you for paying for the meal, Aizawa sensei!" Mirio slapped Aizawa on the back and marched into the restaurant. "You're the best teacher anyone could ask for!"

Nejire put her hands over Eri's ears as Aizawa mumbled some incoherent words that shouldn't be repeated. "Fine... Since you guys spent a fortune to go to the water park vacation trip, I'll be paying for dinner tonight." Aizawa's hair suddenly shot up and his eyes turned red as he glared at Mirio. "But whatever the bill is, you will pay me back."

"Eep!" Big drops of sweat ran down Mirio's neck as he nervously pulled at the collar of his shirt.

Nejire giggled as she hovered slightly off of the ground. "Looks like you got caught, Mirimoo~!"

Aizawa turned to look at Nejire. "And you'll split half of the bill with him."

Nejire let out her signature pouting face. She playfully glared at Izuku as he tried to suppress his laughter. "It's not funny, broccoli boy!"

A smirk tugged on Mirio's lips. "Looks like you celebrated too early! Payback tastes as sweet as honey!" Mirio whispered to Nejire with a goofy grin tugging at his mouth.

Nejire took offense in what Mirio said and chased him around as he hooted in laughter. Aizawa groaned, realizing that every single person around the vicinity was now looking over at them.

**Author's Note: I know they have their favorite foods, but I am craving sushi. This quarantine is making my family so cautious about everything, so I haven't eaten my favorite food in months...**

**I would also like to give a shout out to the people writing kind reviews, it means everything to me so thank you so freaking much for the support! It fuels me to keep going!**

**Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!**

**Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!**


	10. Nejire Meets Inko!

Aizawa stared at the dinner bill in dismay. It was ridiculously high for just a dinner, but what did he expect, they were still growing so they all had enormous appetites.

Mirio and Nejire peeked over Aizawa's shoulder and looked at the bill. Eri closely watched every action Mirio and Nejire was doing while Tamaki and Izuku braced for what was to come.

"Yow, that's an expensive dinner bill we have! I wonder who's going to pay for it?" Mirio said with a hint of sarcasm. He put a hand on his chin with greatly exaggerated motions to pretend he was thinking.

"Yeah, yeah! Who's going to pay for it? Did you bring any money with you, Mirimoo?" Nejire joined in, copying Mirio's pose.

"Unfortunately, I did not! I spent it all at the water park!" Mirio turned to look at Tamaki and Izuku. "Did you guys bring any money?"

Tamaki shook his head, his eyes nervously staring at the veins bulging from Aizawa's forehead and neck. "Don't bring me into your mess..."

"No, I didn't bring any money..." Izuku replied. "I think I spent the rest on gas money for Nejire's car on the way home." Izuku prayed his tone was even. He did not want to get on the bad side of Aizawa sensei.

"Then I wonder who's going to pay for it?" Mirio asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! Can I answer? It's Aizawa sensei!" Nejire jumped up and down with excitement.

Aizawa sensei ended up hitting both of them on the head with steam steadily arising out of the swollen red bumps on top of their head. "I'm feeling much better. Eri, are you ready to go home now?"

"Gomen, Aizawa sensei..." Mirio and Nejire apologized simultaneously with tears running down their faces.

Tamaki let out a small laugh. "Serves you guys right. I can't believe I'm going to be a hero together with these goofballs..."

Mirio suddenly shot straight up from his kneeling position and swung an arm around Tamaki's shoulder. "Haha! But isn't that exactly what makes me, well, me? I love jokes and being funny! Heck, maybe I should become a comedian as a side gig!"

"Oooh! You definitely should! I would buy every single ticket to your comedy show! And Izuku will come visit too, isn't that right?" Nejire wrapped both her arms around Izuku as she hovered behind him.

Izuku's face turned red, realizing Aizawa sensei was looking directly at them. "Nejire, not in front of Aizawa sensei!" Izuku half-whined, half-whispered.

Nejire smiled and poked him in the cheeks. Izuku's whining was like music from a mythical Siren singing. "Hey, hey! This is the first time in a long time you turned into a beet red vegetable!"

"Ahh! Stop it, Nejire!"

"Then call me girlfriend once in a while!"

"What?! Why do you torture me like this?"

"Because teasing is what boyfriends and girlfriends do!"

Aizawa looked at Mirio with confusion written all over his face. "Since when did they start dating? Or do I even want to know?"

Mirio stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over his chest. "Haha! Come on, sensei! Be a little happier than that! One of your students is going to be producing more heroes in the near future!"

Aizawa made a grim expression. "Why did you have to phrase it like that?"

Mirio laughed and wheezed at Aizawa's reaction. "You should see yourself in a mirror, Aizawa sensei! Haha, you really are the best sensei anyone could ask for!"

Aizawa let out a sigh and looked at Tamaki. "Are we sure he's fit to be a hero?"

"Well... Mirio does his best when it comes to hero work, but he also likes to live life and I like that part about him even though I criticize him about it."

Aizawa chuckled. "That's the part I don't dislike about him, but it gets annoying at times. Still, it's nice to know I can count on someone to keep these goofballs in check. Keep them in line, Tamaki. I look forward to seeing you guys become great heroes. With that said, me and Eri will be going home first." Aizawa extended his hand towards Eri, and she took hold of it.

They all waved goodbye to Eri and Aizawa as they drove off.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go home too!" Mirio hopped into his car and started the engine. "Hop in guys!"

Before Izuku could enter the car, he heard his phone chime. He pulled it out and saw a text from his mom.

"Izuku, how was your trip? Do you want to come home and talk about it? I can drive you back to the dorms after we talk!"

Izuku texted her back a simple "Ok," and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, Mirio senpai?"

"Yes, broccoli boy?"

"Could you drive me to the address I give you? It's to my mom's house."

"Yeah, sure! Do you need a ride back to the dorms after?"

"No, my mom said she's got it! But thanks for the offer!"

"No problem! If you need anything else, just hit me up with a text!" Mirio pointed a thumb towards his chest. "Because I'm a dependable senpai!"

"If only that was true..." Tamaki teased, a smug grin appearing over his lips as Mirio feigned his feeling were hurt.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" Nejire asked. "I remember that one time you were late to a date with Bubble Girl-"

"Ahh! No! Don't say that!" Mirio cut Nejire off. "No one needs to know about that! And how do you even know about that?"

Nejire wore a malicious smile that sent shivers down Mirio's spine. "You just wait, Nejire! I'll get my revenge on you with a prank you'll never surpass! But for now, let's drive Izuku home, so he can see his mom!"

They all entered Mirio's car and clasped the seatbelts over their body. Unfortunately, for Izuku he had forgotten about Mirio's reckless driving. Halfway through the ride, Izuku asked Mirio to drop him off at a random place so he could walk home instead.

"Oooh! Good idea, Izuku! Let me walk with you! Bye, Mirio! Bye, Tamaki!" Nejire unfastened her seatbelt and hovered out of the car.

"Bye, Nejire! See ya, broccoli boy!" Mirio waved goodbye to them. Tamaki was about to say something, but Mirio was already driving off, so he resorted to waving goodbye instead.

Izuku and Nejire laughed as they returned the wave goodbye back to Tamaki. After they both saw Mirio's car turn a corner, Izuku walked towards the direction of his home with the help of his phone while Nejire floated after him.

"Um... Nejire senpai, aren't you going to go home?" Izuku asked as he looked up from his phone.

"I was going to, but I remembered there's nothing to do at my apartment... So I'm going to stalk you to your home and meet your mom!"

Izuku stared at her in shock. "What?! Visit my home and mom? B-But there's nothing interesting at my living space either!"

"Too late, I'm following you home! And knowing you, you won't keep your mom waiting! It's a win-win situation!" Nejire pumped her fist up in the air triumphantly.

'For you...' Izuku thought with a grim expression on his face.

"What was that broccoli boyfriend?"

Izuku waved his arms wildly in front of himself. "Ahh! Nothing!"

Nejire giggled as she linked her arm with Izuku's. "Don't worry, I heard what you said! I'll make sure to embarrass you in front of Mrs. Midoriya a ton!"

Izuku's face turned into his signature beet red color as Nejire dragged him. "No! Please don't do this, Nejire!"

Lately, Nejire has been hearing sweet melodies swirling around the air. "Come on, Izuku! I don't have much daylight left to embarrass you!"

* * *

Izuku stood at the front door to his apartment room. He nervously glanced at Nejire, who noticed him looking at her.

She flashed him a smile. "Don't overthink it, Izuku! I won't humiliate you in front of your mother that much!"

Izuku looked at her with a blank look on his face. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm scared of what you're about to do."

Nejire knocked on the door, catching Izuku off guard. "Oops, I accidentally knocked on the door!"

"No, wait! I'm not prepared!" Izuku yelped. He tried to hide, but Nejire held him down.

Inko greeted him with a cheerful smile and hugged him tightly. "Izuku! You're back from the trip and all in one piece!"

Izuku hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm back! But I don't think people usually die when they go on a trip..."

Inko then noticed the periwinkle girl standing next to him and raised an eyebrow at Izuku. "Who is this girl?"

"I'm little Izuku's first girlfriend, Nejire Hado!" Nejire answered for Izuku before he had time to open his mouth. She twirled around in the air to add a dramatic flair.

The entire atmosphere turned slightly awkward as Izuku and Inko processed the information.

Izuku's body turned as red as a tomato from his toes to his head. "N-Nejire!? Uh... Mom-"

"You have a girlfriend, Izuku!? When did this happen?" Inko lightly pinched Izuku on the cheeks. "Oh, my boy is all grown up!"

Izuku laughed nervously. He could feel the sweat rolling down his neck. "Surprise, mom! I got a girlfriend...!" It felt weird saying girlfriend with his own mouth, but hopefully, over time, he'll get used to it.

"Come in, come in! Don't stand there, Nejire Hado!" Inko tapped Izuku on the shoulder. "Prepare some tea and refreshments for our guest!"

Izuku nodded and disappeared behind the kitchen. Once he was out of their sight, he clenched his chest. He felt like there were a thousand grasshoppers jumping inside of his stomach. His mom finally met his girlfriend! What an exhilarating moment!

Izuku boiled a pot of water and got a packet of jasmine tea out on the table. If he remembers correctly, Nejire said she liked jasmine tea. He was going to make her feel at home for the most part.

The part that stumped him was what snacks should he get for Nejire while they talked? Sweet crackers to go along with the flavor of the tea? Or some delightful tea cookies? Maybe she would like chocolate with her tea. Perhaps caramel flan?

While Izuku pondered about what he should pair the tea with, Nejire had followed Inko into the living room and was now sitting at the dining table.

She carefully looked around the room and absorbed her surroundings. "This is a nice home, Mrs. Midoriya! I like how simple it is!"

Inko smiled and looked around. "Yes, isn't it nice! I rearranged the house with some new and simple decorations while Izuku was at the water park. But let's not avoid the topic at hand any further! How did you and my son end up becoming girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Mom, please! I can hear everything you know!" Izuku squirmed uncomfortably in the presence of both women.

"Oh, don't worry about Izuku, Nejire! You can go right on ahead and explain everything!" Inko reached over to pat Nejire on the shoulder and winked.

Nejire glanced at Izuku and they made eye contact with each other. Izuku shook his head no, but this prompted Nejire to laugh.

"It was nothing special or dramatic, Mrs. Midoriya! All I did was ask him out while waiting for the line to shrink for a water slide!"

Inko raised an eyebrow and gave Izuku an unimpressed glare. "Come on, Izuku. You let a girl ask you out? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? This isn't the brave son I know."

Izuku turned red in the face as he brought the tea and some chocolate in front of Nejire. "Mom... I am brave, but sometimes talking is kind of... Well, difficult."

"Of course it is, honey! And I'm glad you're giving it your all! With that out of the way, I have another big question! Are you planning on having babies?"

Nejire didn't know if it was possible for Izuku to turn redder than he was, but he did. "M-Mom! Please phrase it differently!" Izuku hid his face behind his arms.

Nejire blushed slightly at the question, but kept a cool composure. An idea popped up in her head, so she decided to poke some fun at Izuku. "Who wouldn't want to with a cute boy such as him?"

"Not you too, Nejire!" Izuku looked ready to explode with how red his face was.

Inko laughed until tears rolled down her eyes. "That was a good one, Nejire Hado! Or did you actually mean it?" Inko burst out into another fit of laughter.

Izuku groaned inwardly as he slowly made his way over to sit next to his mom when Nejire patted the seat next to her. "Sit next to me, Izuku!"

Izuku reluctantly made his way over to Nejire and sat next to her. Izuku pulled at the collar of his shirt, the temperature of the room seemed to be rising at a steady pace.

"So tell me, what was the trip like?" Inko asked after she had calmed down, though an amused smile was still plastered on her face.

"Well, there's a lot to say, but let me try to summarize it as best as I can..." Izuku went on a lengthy explanation of what they did at the water park.

A couple of times throughout his monologue, Nejire jumped in to add some parts she knew Izuku left out on purpose. It gave her joy to embarrass Izuku in front of Mrs. Midoriya, and it made Izuku look way cuter!

Towards the end of the story, Izuku looked around at the both of them. They were looking at him attentively. "Uh, this is a little surprising..." Izuku said as he twiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nejire asked, concern clouding her eyes.

"Well, usually, people don't like me going on long rambles or muttering a lot but both of you have been listening to me all this time."

Nejire shook her head in disbelief. "Aww, little Izuku is insecure about himself! But don't worry, this is what a girlfriend is for! To support you!" Nejire reached over and hugged him.

Nejire could feel Izuku's body go rigid with fear, but relax from the soft touch. Then he went rigid again when he realized his mom was right in front of them. "Um... T-Thanks, Nejire!"

"You're not going to hug her back, Izuku?" Inko asked, a sly grin forming on her face.

"Uh..." Izuku cautiously reached over and hugged Nejire back. "Is that better, mom?"

"Yes, you look perfect together!" Inko was taking pictures of them with her phone. Izuku and Nejire posed for a few of them, making a few goofy faces that made Inko laugh.

Time quickly flew by as they talked about Nejire's future plans, Izuku's training at U.A. high school, and some cooking lessons from Inko. At some point, Izuku fell asleep and was laying his head down on the table.

Nejire looked at the time and saw it was close to eleven o'clock. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Midoriya! But I have to go back home and get some rest!"

"Yes, I understand. It must have been a long week at the water park and you must be exhausted. Come by anytime, we'll accept you with open arms!"

"Thank you for your hospitality!" Nejire glanced over at Izuku sleeping and gently patted his head. "I'll take this sleepy boy back to the dorms so don't worry about a thing!" Nejire gently put her arms underneath Izuku to avoid waking him and carried him bridal style.

"Oh, that's generous of you! I wish you safe driving!" Inko kissed her son on the head as Nejire walked out the door with Izuku. "And good night!"

The door closed, and Nejire was alone with Izuku. "Safe driving? I think I left my car at the dorms... Oh, well! At least I get to carry Izuku all the way back to his room!"

Nejire walked out of the apartment entrance and flew off into the night sky. In a few brief minutes, she arrived at the dorms.

"If I remember correctly, the All Might merch filled room is Izuku's." Nejire hummed herself a cheerful tune as she searched the rooms with the help of a dimly lit moon.

Once she found Izuku's room, Nejire descended to the balcony and tugged on the door. To her surprise, it opened, and she entered his room.

Nejire set him down on the bed and tucked in the blankets for him. When she finished making Izuku comfortable, she ended up staring at him for a few minutes. How is he so cute no matter what he does?

Nejire bent down and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "He'll never know that I kissed him while he was sleeping!" Nejire whispered to herself.

Nejire made her way to the balcony doors and exited Izuku's room. Nejire cautiously closed the balcony doors and floated over to her car. She turned the engine on and drove out of the parking lot. But as she made her way back home, the nagging sensation of exhaustion faded away. She stopped at a random parking lot and took the key chain off the metal split ring.

She read the words "Drive Safe, I Love You," over and over. It was a cute little gift that might mean nothing to others. But to Nejire, it signified that Izuku loved her back despite Izuku not saying the words.

"Thanks, Izuku... I love you back. I hope you like the gift I gave you..." Nejire couldn't help but smile. She turned on her favorite music playlist and went around the city for a night drive.

**Author's Note: We did it! We hit ten chapters! This was my goal when I became a writer and here I am after six months!**

**We are entering into a small time-skip for both Izuku's and Nejire's birthday party! Because they are special people worth writing about!**

**Funny thing is, it is almost my 18th birthday. If you want to when my birthday is, I share it with Present Mic which is July 7th! I'm literally going to be as old as canon Nejire, Mirio, and Tamaki... That's actually pretty crazy to think about!**

**Also, I got the sushi I wanted a few days ago. :P**

**Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!**

**Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!**


	11. Izuku's Surprise Birthday Party!

**Author's Note: Happy birthday to our sweet little broccoli, Izuku Midoriya!**

A few months had passed since the water park vacation trip. Izuku's routine had returned to normal, and he was hard at work to keep his promise with All Might.

But today's hero training class was ridiculously difficult. And the sweltering afternoon heat wasn't helping.

Izuku trudged back to the boy's locker room after training, but Aizawa sensei called him over.

"Um... Can I see one of your notebooks you wrote about on heroes?" Aizawa asked, his face not betraying anything, despite the awkwardness.

Izuku looked at Aizawa with a confused expression but slowly nodded his head. "Yeah..." Izuku wiped the sweat away from his head and continued. "But we have to go back to the classroom to get it."

"Okay. Follow me." Aizawa led him back to Class 1-A and opened the door for him.

Izuku went inside the classroom and opened up his backpack. The odd thing Izuku noticed was the lack of his classmate's belongings. It was an empty room with just Izuku's backpack.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders in confusion and took the notebook out. "Here you go, Aizawa sensei!" Izuku handed him the book and smiled.

"Thank you." Aizawa flipped through the book and admired the details written on each page.

"It's nothing! I'm glad I could help! If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me, Aizawa sensei!" Izuku put his backpack on.

"I'll return this tomorrow," Aizawa said as he walked with Izuku to the door.

"It's fine, you can borrow it for as long as you want!"

Aizawa slowly nodded his head and gently shooed Izuku away. "Take a shower when you get to the dorms."

Izuku flashed him a thumbs up as he ran to the locker room. Izuku grabbed his school uniform from his locker room and walked over to the dorms.

He took a quick shower and exited the shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was oddly quiet ever since he had gotten here, but he ignored it.

He changed into some comfortable clothes that he had brought down from his room and went up the stairs leading to his cozy den. On the way up, his phone rang. Izuku looked to see who it was and found out it was his mom calling him.

Izuku swiped to answer and put the phone close to his ear. "Mom?"

"Hello, my beloved Izuku! How was school today? Did you just finish up training right now?"

"It was great as usual, and we pretty much just finished up training! I'm heading up to my dorm room. Do you need anything?" Izuku was pretty concerned. His mom rarely calls unless they were going to talk for a long time.

"Is it okay if you come home for tonight? I cooked your favorite dinner, katsudon, and it's waiting for you!"

"Really? Thanks, mom! I'm heading out right now!" Izuku sprinted inside of his room and tossed his belongings on the bed.

"I'm parked outside so when you come outside, just head over to our car!"

"Alright! Thanks again, mom!" Izuku flew down the flight of steps and exited the dorms.

Izuku searched around for his mom for a few seconds before he heard a honk and found her waiting inside the car.

Izuku jogged over to the car and entered through the front seat. "Hey, mom! It's been a while since we met in person!"

Inko smiled at her son and ruffled her hand through his hair. "Yes, it's been a while. How's your relationship with Nejire at the moment?"

"It's still going strong. We try to text each other every day and call each other once a week on Sunday, but school and Nejire's hero work gets in the way sometimes."

"That's good to hear! I hope you enjoy today's dinner because I invited Nejire to eat with us!"

Izuku perked up with excitement when he heard what his mom had just said. "Did you actually? Did she accept?"

"Yes, honey! For both your questions." Inko drove out of the parking lot and onto the roads. "I bet you guys have a lot of catching up to do, right?"

"Yeah, but it might be a little awkward since we haven't talked to each other in person for a long time..." Izuku stared out the window as Inko drove them home.

When they got home, Izuku stepped out of the car and looked around at his apartment complex. It was nice to be back to the place of his childhood.

"Come on, Izuku! The katsudon probably has fungus growing on it because of how long you're standing there!" Inko teased as she went inside of the building.

"Oh, haha, mom. I'm coming." Izuku followed her inside. They took the elevator inside and went up to their floor.

Izuku glanced at Inko and noticed just how happy she was. 'Mom seems to be happier than usual, is there something she isn't telling me?' Izuku observed, but he pushed the thought away. If she was happy, then he was happy.

They exited the elevator when it opened up and walked over to the front door of their apartment room. Inko took her keys out of her purse and opened the door.

Inko motioned with her hand for Izuku to go in first. As Izuku went inside their room, he noticed it was oddly dark. "Why is it so dark...?" Izuku muttered as he turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

Party poppers exploded in front of Izuku's face and the confetti slowly twirled downwards onto the floor.

"Eep!" Izuku stumbled backward from the sudden shouts. He did not expect anyone else to be in his home other than Nejire.

"Happy birthday, Midoriya!" Class 1-A said in unison along with Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire.

"Yo, broccoli boy!" Mirio stepped up and crowned him with a birthday hat. "There you go! Now you look like you fit in this party!"

It was his birthday. How could Izuku forget about his own birthday? "You... You guys, you didn't have to do this for me..." Izuku glanced around at everyone.

"Are you crying?" Nejire asked, giggling at Izuku's reaction.

"What... Am I?" Izuku swiped a finger over his eyes and sure enough, it was wet. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed with emotions, I didn't think you guys would celebrate my birthday like this!"

"You'd be wrong if you think we wouldn't celebrate your birthday like this, Midoriya! It just wouldn't be manly!" Kirishima pointed a finger at Bakugou. "Even Bakugou came out to celebrate with you!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and slapped Kirishima's hand away. "Hap... Happy birthday, Deku..." Bakugou mumbled.

Izuku smiled at him. "Thanks, Kacchan. It's nice to see you here!"

Bakugou glared at him and shoved his hands inside of his pocket. "Yeah, yeah... Just know that this won't help you get to the number one spot. I will be the one who takes it and it'll stay that way forever."

"Dude, come on! It's his birthday!" Kirishima tried to calm Bakugou down. "At least cut him some slack from your venomous words!"

After Class 1-A wished him happy birthday again, they all separated into different groups and talked. They sat on the couch, hung out on the balcony, and gathered around the dining table while Inko went into the kitchen to cook up a storm. Izuku was soon left alone with the Big Three.

"Were you surprised, broccoli boyfriend? I bet you were! Were you? Were you?" Nejire hopped excitedly up and down in front of Izuku.

"I... I can't believe you guys did this for me! Thanks for everything, Nejire!" Izuku hugged Nejire making her blush slightly, but she hugged him back.

"Do you also mean to thank us, Izuku? We did also help with setting up everything!" Mirio pointed to himself and Tamaki.

"Ahh! Thank you Mirio and Tamaki senpai!" Izuku grinned, but confusion clouded his eyes. "One question though, how did you guys set this all up?"

Nejire's hand shot up as she looked at Mirio with pleading eyes. "Oooh! Can I answer this one, please~?"

"Haha! But of course! You are his boyfriend after all!" Mirio said.

"We asked Aizawa sensei when your birthday was, and we got our answer! July 15th! After that, we asked him to train you extra hard on that day so you forget your birthday! We also requested that he distract you long enough so everybody in Class 1-A could take a quick shower and come here with the help of our cars! And here we are celebrating your special day!" Nejire went behind Izuku and hugged him tightly while hovering slightly off the ground. "Look at our little broccoli boy, he's now a broccoli man!"

Izuku laughed nervously as he glanced towards her. "I appreciate this, but wow, you guys outdid yourselves! I wish there was a way to repay you guys for all the kindness you've shown me!"

"No need, Izuku! All you have to do is continue to be my boyfriend!" Nejire leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Izuku's body spammed messages of errors to his brain as he realized what just happened. His face slowly turned into the color of a tomato. "N-Nejire, I feel like you're doing this on purpose!"

"It's about time you noticed that I'm doing this on purpose! A reaction is what I want, and I know how to push the right buttons on you, Izuku!"

"Since he has buttons, does that mean he's a robot?" Mirio said as a joke.

Tamaki facepalmed. "Please, no more jokes... And please stop cracking jokes whenever we capture a villain..."

"Hey, my jokes aren't that bad! The villains laugh along with some of the jokes, so that's not a bad thing, right?"

"That's because your jokes are so cheesy. But hearing you rehearse them a thousand times a day in front of us takes a toll..."

"Nah, you're just exaggerating everything, Tamaki! You're like an emotionless drama queen!"

"I don't think there are such things as emotionless drama queens... Wait... isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Hey, hey! I don't think it's that bad, Tamaki! It's entertainment for me!" Nejire joined in.

Tamaki looked at his fellow classmates and then looked at Izuku with a look that said, "See what I mean?"

"Come on, Tamaki! Just like Kirishima said, cut me some slack! Did you guys also forget that it's my birthday? At least treat me a little better!" Mirio wiped fake tears from his eyes and continued to speak. "I can't believe you guys are hurting my feelings even though it's my special day! The special day when Lemillion was born!"

Nejire knocked the birthday hat off of Mirio's head. "No, we knew, but I chose to ignore it since this day will only be celebrated for my broccoli boyfriend!" Nejire laughed as Mirio juggled the hat, attempting to catch it, but the hat fell on the ground.

"Oh, yeah! We share the same birthday! Happy birthday, Mirio senpai!" Izuku congratulated.

"Thanks, Izuku! And just so you know, everyone surprised me when I got here! I didn't even know it was my birthday either!" Mirio rubbed his hands together mischievously and looked around the living room. "Hey, Tamaki! What do you say we brighten up our underclassmen with some of my famous jokes?"

"I'll go warn them to shut their ears whenever you're around them..." Tamaki tried to shuffle away from Mirio.

Mirio grabbed him by the shirt collar to stop him. "You aren't going anywhere, Tamaki! We have a job to do, make people laugh, and smile!"

Tamaki struggled to get out of Mirio's grip, but it proved to be futile. He looked at Nejire and Izuku for help, but they waved goodbye to him with smiles on their faces. "Reminds me of the time when they let Class 1-A drag me to the arcade... I feel betrayed..." Tamaki muttered more inaudible words under his breath as Mirio took him away.

"Yay! We're alone together again! Let's go help cook food with your mother! If I want to be your future wife, I have to know how to cook!" Nejire booped Izuku on the nose.

"Why are we thinking so far into the future?" Izuku asked. "I don't even know how to be a proper boyfriend yet!"

"Nah, you're doing fine! Life isn't a shounen anime. We need not follow a set of rules! Just be you!" Nejire floated into the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Midoriya?"

Inko wiped sweat away from her brow and shook her head. "No, just go have fun and leave the cooking to Izuku's mom!"

Nejire made a pouting face. "But I wanted to learn how to cook..." Nejire whispered.

Inko gave Nejire a comforting smile. "Don't worry about that. You can come over any day of the week as long as you're free and I'll teach you how to cook! Izuku would be a happy husband eating food made by you!"

"M-Mom! I'm right here!" Izuku said to make his presence known.

Inko ruffled Izuku's hair and continued to talk to Nejire. "I'm almost finished everything so after you guys eat, we can sing happy birthday to our two future heroes, Mirio and Izuku!"

"Wah! I can't wait till they see the birthday cake I made them!" Nejire thrust her arms up in the air.

"What kind of cake did you make?" Izuku looked up at her with curiosity.

"I'm not going to tell you! It's a surprise!" Nejire grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him to a table that held all the food. "So come on! If we eat dinner fast, you can see what kind of cake I built for you!"

Inko looked as her son was pulled mercilessly to the food table. Inko smiled to herself and went back to put the finishing touches on the last dish. "Though their personalities contradict each other, it helps bring out the best in both of them. Or maybe I'm seeing the positive side of their relationship... Still, I can't help but think they're perfect for each other."

* * *

After everyone had filled their stomach with Inko's scrumptious food, they gathered around the table and prepared to sing happy birthday to Izuku and Mirio.

All Might had arrived late to the party but stayed until the end. As Nejire brought out the cake from the fridge, All Might noticed the cake was the shape of his face. "Say, doesn't that cake look like me?"

Mirio laughed out loud and slapped All Might on the back. "Excellent joke, All Might! You really earned the spot of being the number one pro hero!"

A big drop of sweat appeared on All Might's face. "I didn't say that as a joke. That cake literally looks like me!"

Mirio took one look at the cake and fell off the chair. He laughed, wheezed, and hooted while banging his fists on the ground repeatedly.

"Mirio senpai!?" Izuku looked over at Mirio in surprise and crouched down beside him. Mirio fell off so suddenly, Izuku thought he had hurt himself. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Nejire hovered in front of everyone and pointed at both of them with her fingers. "Ladies and gentlemen, your future heroes!"

A few people from Class 1-A laughed along with Mirio while some of them stared at Mirio trying to decipher what was funny.

Bakugou stared at Izuku and Mirio in disbelief. "This has got to be the dumbest birthday party I have ever gone to. If there ever is another birthday party, remind me not to go."

Kirishima swung an arm around Bakugou. "You still have to give your gift to Izuku! So don't forget about that!"

Bakugou turned to Kirishima with anger flaring up in his eyes. "I KNOW THAT CRAPPY HAIR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Nejire sang the birthday song throughout all the noise.

"This is just plain chaotic..." Tamaki waddled over to a corner and tried to blend in with the wall. "I wanna go home..."

* * *

"Here." Bakugou handed Izuku a present enveloped in All Might wrapping paper as most of Class 1-A left. "Take it already!"

"What! S-Sorry! You barely even gave me a second!" Izuku took the present from Bakugou and held it in his hands. Izuku stared at Bakugou for a few seconds before asking him a question. "Did you like the party, Kacchan?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Bakugou looked like he was ready to blow Izuku up, but his expression softened. "Yeah... It was f... F... Fyun..."

"You can't even say the word fun?"

"Shut up!" Bakugou let off small explosions in the palm of his hands as a warning. "Just know that I'll be the number one pro hero in a few short years! I'll be the youngest and longest person to hold that title!"

Bakugou exited the apartment room with Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero trailing behind him.

"Hope you had a wonderful birthday!" Sero winked at Izuku as he left.

"Thanks for coming out!" Izuku watched as they left. A sigh escaped his lips as soon as he turned around and saw the mess that they had created. "I guess it's time to clean up..."

"Bye, Izuku! Have fun cleaning!" Nejire floated out the door.

"Yup! Have fun cleaning up the mess, broccoli boy!" Mirio gently shoved Nejire, so they could get out faster.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Tamaki glared at the both of them menacingly. "We have to help Izuku clean up."

"Wah! Super scary monster! RUN!" Nejire and Mirio tried to run away from Tamaki, but his octopus tentacles pulled them back in.

Mirio activated his quirk and slipped through it. But his quirk stopped working and Tamaki grabbed him. Mirio looked up and saw Aizawa standing in front of him with scary red eyes.

"Gah! What are you doing here, Aizawa sensei?" Mirio struggled to escape Tamaki's grip, but it was to no avail.

"To return this notebook that Izuku kindly gave to me. Since most birthdays end towards the night, I'm assuming it's safe to return it. I'd also forget to bring this to Izuku tomorrow, so why not just bring it in right now? And since I overheard you and Nejire trying to run away from your cleaning duties, I figured I might as well help Tamaki reign you goofballs in."

"Nooo! You ruined a good joke, Aizawa sensei!"

"Yeah, saying it's a joke isn't gonna work now." Aizawa walked inside the apartment room and handed Izuku his notebook back. "Happy birthday, Izuku Midoriya. And thank you for the notebook, you wrote some interesting information."

"Your welcome! And thank you, Aizawa sensei! Would you like anything while you're here?"

"No thanks, I have to get back home and prepare some torturous lessons for you guys."

Izuku winced. "Nice to know in advance. I hope its nothing too draining."

"Oh, you'll see when you come for hero training tomorrow. Just make sure to drink a lot of water afterward. Have a good day." Aizawa said as he exited the room.

"How am I supposed to have a good day after hearing that..." Izuku pondered with a grim expression.

"How was your birthday, Izuku? Did you like it? Was it fun?" Nejire asked Izuku as she took down decorations hanging from the ceiling with the help of her quirk.

"Yes, I loved it! Thanks for setting this all up, Nejire!" Izuku put the scraps inside of a plastic bag to save just in case someone else had a birthday.

"No problem! After this, do you want to go watch a movie at the local movie theater?"

"Did I hear movie?" Mirio popped up from the ground, surprising both of them. "Can I crash your little date?"

"No!" They both shouted in unison. Nejire and Izuku looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Izuku and Nejire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mirio hooted with laughter and ran around the room to avoid Nejire's signature slaps and Izuku's Detroit Smashes.

**Author's Note: So I ended up falling off my bike and scraped my knee, shoulder, and elbow... It stings a lot... What a marvelous way to start an already slow week...**

**Anyway, I wanted to upload a birthday chapter for Izuku and what better time to upload it than on his actual birth date!**

**And what better timing since the Heroes Rising movie is also coming out on Blu-ray in Japan on July 15th!**

**Also sorry if the writing is a little bad, I wrote all of this in three days just so I could get this out in time for Izuku's birthday!**

**Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi!**

**Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!**


	12. Nejire's Surprise Birthday Party!

Nejire got up from her chair and did some light stretches. She looked at the clock and puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

Nejire let out a deep sigh as she sat down and laid her head down on her arms. Ryuko had gone out to do some daily patrols, but this time alone because she wanted Nejire to learn the importance of paperwork. Which wasn't fair because she wanted to go out with Ryuko.

"Wah... This is so boring..." Nejire glanced at the clock over and over until time literally seemed to stop.

Hearing the door swing open to her office made her heart zoom with excited energy. Nejire picked her head up from her arms and looked up to see her beloved mentor walk in through the doors.

"Ryuko!" Nejire hovered over to Ryuko and hugged her. "How was the patrol today? Was there anything interesting? Did anything exciting happen while you were out there?"

Ryuko laughed gently as she patted Nejire on the back. "Just the usual. I take it the paperwork was boring?"

Nejire walked beside Ryuko with a pout as they entered into the office room. "Very much so! There's nothing for this hyperactive girl to do!"

Ryuko laughed again. "Paperwork is an important thing so don't let Lemillion, Suneater, or Deku do all the paperwork when you open up a hero agency with them. And don't worry about tomorrow, we'll be going out on a patrol along with Uravity and Froppy."

"Yay! I get to be free from jail! And now that you mention it, that sounds like a great idea to pass off all my paperwork to my boyfriend! I'll tease and bribe him with my good looks! And if that doesn't work, I'll use my signature pouting face! That'll work on him!"

Ryuko shook her head in disbelief, but a smile was present on her face. "I should have never mentioned it, but I'll drop by and ask for a report from your friends if you are doing any paperwork when you guys open up the agency. That way I'll hold you accountable."

"Ugh, you're like a second mom to me!" Nejire giggled as Ryuko raised one eyebrow at her.

"Well, that's enough work for you today. You can go home early and have fun. You deserved it." Ryuko was about to sit down on her chair before she was tackled by Nejire.

"Really!? Thanks so much, Ryuko!" Nejire hugged Ryuko tightly.

Nejire and Ryuko looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Nejire helped Ryuko stand up on her legs. "Yes, you deserved it, Nejire. I know how difficult paperwork can be and trust me, you'll feel refreshed when you go home today. But next time, let's try to contain that excited energy a little more professionally." Ryuko told her as she patted Nejire on the head.

Nejire flashed her a happy smile and grabbed her purse from a chair. Nejire made her way to the door and waved goodbye to Ryuko. "Thanks again, mom! I'll make sure to have fun today!"

Ryuko bid her farewell in return and stood at the doorway watching Nejire until she disappeared from sight. Ryuko closed the door and sat down in her office chair before her brain was able to click the pieces together.

"Wait... Did she call me mom?"

* * *

Nejire took her time as she flew through the sky. Oftentimes, she would slow down her flying speed and gaze at the city from above. "Phooey, I really wish I could bring Izuku to see Japan from above! I have a feeling he's going to love it! Maybe when he graduates, I can fly him through the city."

Suddenly, red feathers flew around her. "Oop." She dodged one of them coming straight for her.

In the distance, Nejire saw Hawks fighting a flying villain. "Hey, hey! Hawks, watch where your feathers are going!"

"Ah, sorry, Nejire Chan. My feathers usually sense around the air for vibrations and avoid it, but hey, no one's perfect." Hawks avoided a swing from the villain.

"Hey, stop playing around with me and take me seriously!" The villain swung his fist again but narrowly missed Hawks.

"Righto, I have a villain to take care of. Catch you later, Nejire Chan." Hawks said as he pointed both his fingers towards Nejire.

"Yup, have fun taking care of the villain!" Nejire said as she passed by Hawks.

Hawks watched her disappear from view and smiled. "She has great potential to be a top ten hero."

Hawks ducked his head with the help of his feathers sensing vibrations in the air. Hawks wore a surprised expression on his face as the villain swung where his head once was. "Yikes. That was a close one, wasn't it?"

The villain looked ready to explode with anger as his face turned red and steam came out of his ears.

Nejire laughed at Hawks' antics. He was one of her favorite heroes because his style of fighting was so carefree. His quirk was also pretty similar to hers since they both could fly.

Nejire put a hand over her mouth as she yawned. "I'll go to sleep when I get home."

In a few minutes, she arrived at her apartment complex and went inside through the front entrance. She hovered up the stairs and arrived at the floor where she lived in.

She took her key out from her purse and opened the door. Nejire closed her eyes as she flopped on the couch and let out a happy sigh. "Ugh, I'm so tired... I'm never doing that much amount of paperwork ever again..."

"Happy birthday!"

"Wah!" Nejire jumped up from her couch and twirled around to look behind her as she hovered in the air.

Confetti flew around Nejire and fluttered down to the ground. But that wasn't what caught her eyes, it was her friends. There standing behind the couch was her boyfriend, Mirio, Tamaki, and Yuyu.

"Happy birthday once again, Nejire!" Mirio giddily ran up to her and put a birthday hat on her head. "There we go! You finally look party-ready!"

Nejire looked around at all of them with happiness sparkling in her eyes. "You guys did this all for me! Wow, thank you! Also, you guys remembered it was my birthday!"

"Of course we remembered! What kind of friends would be if we forgot your birthday?" Mirio asked with his arms in the air.

"That's true! But I'm willing to bet you forgot my birthday, Mirimoo!" Nejire pointed an accusing finger at Mirio.

"What! Hey, at least I'm here! Tamaki had to remind me, but that's beside the point!" Mirio put up his hands in defense.

"You're just proving my point!" Nejire giggled. "But I have two questions."

"Only two? That's rare for you!" Mirio cleared his throat as he avoided Nejire's playful glare. "Never mind, you can go on."

"I just wanted to ask why you guys did this! I appreciate everything you did for me, but I was just wondering why you set this up for me!" Nejire looked around the room and winced at the poorly hung birthday decorations. They were the same ones she had bought for Izuku's birthday.

"Well... Since you planned my birthday and surprised me, I decided to the same thing for you." Izuku's eyes darted around the room as he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Aww!" Nejire patted Izuku on the head and gave him a smile. "Don't be embarrassed by it, Izuku!" Nejire hugged him while Mirio had the goofiest smile slapped on his face.

"It's nothing, Nejire! Just wanted to see you smile on your birthday!" Izuku hugged her back.

Nejire let go of Izuku and saw him frown a little. It seems Izuku got accustomed to getting hugs from her now, which made Nejire's heart flutter with excitement. "Ah, and my last question is how did you guys get in my apartment room without the keys?"

Yuyu rolled her eyes at Nejire and pointed at Mirio. "Obviously, you're forgetting the masterpiece to the birthday surprise plan. That's why we had to bring him with us to celebrate your birthday. Actually, that's probably the only reason we needed Mirio to come. You can go home now, Mirio."

"Oof." Mirio collapsed on the ground and clutched his chest.

They laughed as Mirio crossed his arms and stood up. Yuyu put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. "I was joking. Sorry, if that actually hurt your feelings!"

"Nah, it's fine! I knew it was a joke!" Mirio had his signature smile back on his face in a second.

Nejire looked around at her kitchen and looked for any hints of food. "Did you guys cook any food or have any food? Your girl is starving!"

"Yeah, about that... We came here totally unprepared, so we have to buy some food! But hey, at least we have the cake!" Mirio skipped over to the refrigerator and opened it to reveal a cake. "We didn't know what kind of cake you liked so we got a random one!"

"Because cake can replace a meal..." Tamaki said sarcastically. "Anyways... I'll buy lunch today... You know, since it's your birthday..."

"Yay! You guys are the best! Let's go eat some ramen and go to a fun place afterward!" Nejire hovered towards her bedroom and opened the door. "But after I change into something more casual."

* * *

With a few crazy swerves on the street, they arrived at a local ramen restaurant. They placed their orders and ate while talking about where they should go after eating to celebrate her birthday.

"Maybe we should go skydiving," Yuyu suggested, but she laughed when she saw Izuku visibly gulp in fear. "Or not, seems like Izuku is somewhat scared."

"Me? Scared? Haha!" Izuku tried to play it off, but it was still obvious to tell he was nervous. "If Nejire wants to go to celebrate her birthday, then I'll go!"

"Trying to act tough? That's my boyfriend!" Nejire hugged Izuku again. "But I don't want to go skydiving since I can do that every day on a regular basis."

"We should go to an art museum or a public library, so Nejire won't be allowed to make noise since it's supposed to be a quiet place!" Mirio winked at Nejire.

"Wah! That would be torture!" Nejire picked a strand of noodle from her bowl with her chopsticks and chucked it at Mirio.

"Oho? Are you challenging me?" Mirio asked as he picked the noodle off of his shirt.

"You can't do anything to me because I'm the birthday girl!" Nejire stuck out her tongue at Mirio.

"Are you sure about that? Because I always have a plan up my sleeve!" Mirio raised his hand to get the waiter's attention. When the waiter came close enough Mirio spoke. "It's her birthday! Could you sing her a happy birthday song?"

The waiter glanced up to look at Nejire and nodded. "That's wonderful! Happy birthday! I'll be back with some cake and to sing you happy birthday."

Nejire's jaw hit the table as she stared at Mirio's smug face. "You did not... I don't want the whole restaurant to stare at me... It's always so cringey when they sing happy birthday!"

"Serves you right for picking a fight with me!" Mirio crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Soon enough the whole restaurant was staring at Nejire while the restaurant crew sang her happy birthday. It was just as cringy as she expected it to be. The monotonous voices from the workers to the random customers searching for who the lucky birthday person was. It made her cheeks flush as she faked a smile to appease the workers singing.

After they gave her cake and left, Nejire let out a sigh. "Mirio, there's only one thing left to say. Watch your back!" Nejire pointed at him. "This prank war isn't over yet!"

"That wasn't one thing, that was two things!" Mirio stuck his tongue out at her. " And woo! The taste of revenge is so sweet!"

"Well, that was quite the spectacle!" Yuyu put a hand over her mouth as she laughed. She pointed at Izuku and began to laugh some more. "Look at him! He's laughing too!"

Nejire looked over at Izuku and sure enough, he was laughing. "Ugh, you guys all betrayed me..."

This caused them to laugh out more. Tamaki paid for the meal and they left the restaurant. Nejire walked beside Izuku with her arms linked around his.

"Wow, they are literally so perfect for each other!" Yuyu whispered into Mirio's ear.

"Aren't they?" Mirio whispered back. He trotted up to the both of them and went down into the ground. He popped out from beneath them and surprised them both. "Hey, lovebirds! Did you guys plan where to go yet?"

"Stop doing that, Mirimoo!" Nejire yelped as she hovered up into the air.

Izuku nervously scratched his head. "Well, we were discussing about going to a laser tag arena or something like that."

"Oooh! We were?" Nejire asked with an interested and confused expression plastered on her face.

"What? Nejire, we were just talking about it!"

"When I get scared, I lose all my memories!"

Izuku scratched his head in confusion while Mirio chortled. "Haha! You know she's pulling your leg, right?" Mirio looked over at Nejire and wagged his finger in disapproval. "You should treat your boyfriend with more respect!"

"Nah, it's funnier to see him get flustered!" Nejire turned serious for a few seconds before a smile returned to her face. "But yeah, that's where we wanted to go for my birthday! Isn't that right, Izuku?"

Izuku nodded along with what Nejire said. "It sure is! I wanted to go to laser tag with some of my classmates, but we've been pretty busy recently so I thought why not do it on Nejire's birthday since we were all going to gather together anyways."

"You thought that far ahead into the future?" Nejire asked.

"Well, that's just how my brain works! I just like to plan things ahead of time."

"Sounds pretty busy! And I would love to try laser tag, it sounds fun!" Nejire twirled a strand of hair and wrapped it around her finger. "Hey, hey! How did you get permission from Aizawa sensei to get out of homework for tonight? Did he yell at you? Did he get mad? What did he say?"

"In hindsight, attempting to ask Aizawa was scarier than actually asking him, but in the end, he just said Plus Ultra so I guess I'm stuck with all the homework still..."

"Do you want me to come to your dorm room to help you after laser tag? I'm sure we can have lots of fun after the laser tag!"

"Woah! Did I hear the word fun? Can I join?" Mirio looked at Izuku and Nejire and then raised an eyebrow at them. "Wait... What kind of fun are we talking about?"

"Nothing inappropriate, of course! I was just thinking about chilling on Izuku's bed while we both watch a movie or something on my or his phone! I want to watch the new romance movie that recently came out!"

"That sounds like a ton of fun! Can I join?" Mirio asked.

"Nope! Because this is just between Izuku and me!"

"Wait, hold up! Guys, this wasn't an invitation to party in my dorm room! I have homework to do!"

"What? Come on!" Nejire pouted. "It sounded like an invitation to have fun! Right, Mirio?

"Yeah, you're right! It definitely sounded like an invitation to go to little Izuku's dorm room and rampage around so he can't concentrate on his homework because that is how amazing your senpais are!"

"Right, how could I forget...?" Izuku groaned as he facepalmed.

* * *

Mirio drove all of them over to the laser tag building and they entered inside. They had to join a group of other people to even out teams of six versus six.

The rules were laid out pretty simply. They had to wear a vest that had a sensor placed smack-dab in the middle of their chest. If they got hit, they would have to wait for ten seconds before joining in again.

They used laser guns they were provided to hit the opposing team and infiltrate each other's base to hit the sensor hanging from the ceiling. The more sensors and people they hit, the more points their team would rack up.

Walls were placed around the arena like a mini maze, but small holes were placed across the walls where a laser gun could stick out and hit players unknowingly. And all while this was going on, it was dark with colorful lights blinking occasionally.

Izuku was placed on the same team as Nejire, which was rewarded with a hug. "Yay, we're on the same teams! Aren't you happy, Izuku?"

"Not in the middle of all these people!" Izuku whined, but he returned the hug. "By the way... Aren't the teams a little unbalanced?"

Nejire looked at the other team that consisted of Mirio, Tamaki, Yuyu, and three other pretty buff people, but she couldn't see anything wrong with the other team. It seemed like a win-win situation for her. "I can't see anything wrong with it! Because I get to be with my broccoli boyfriend and get revenge on Mirio!"

"Oh... Of course, that's how you see it as..." Izuku muttered.

"I heard that~!"

Izuku covered his mouth in surprise. "Ahh! I didn't mean to say that aloud!"

"Of course you didn't! But the first round is starting so let's have some fun for my birthday! Mirio is going down!" Nejire went into the room with Izuku following close behind her.

They waited for the countdown to begin from the little screen placed on their guns and once it hit zero, a war between Nejire and Mirio broke out.

Mirio passed through walls and effectively spooked most of Izuku's teammates. He targeted Nejire over and over, forcing her to stay stuck in the cycle of the ten-second countdown.

Nejire retaliated by using her quirk to fly above the walls and snipe an unaware Mirio from above. "Thanks for taking me out for half the game, but a small setback for me means a bigger comeback!"

"You won't last long, Nejire! When our five rounds are over, I'll be the last one laughing along with Tamaki and Yuyu!" Mirio shook his fist at her while waiting for the countdown to hit zero.

"Now, where could my cute broccoli boyfriend be?" Nejire saw green electricity sparkle in the dark room and followed it going to the opposing base.

She could barely make him out in the darkness as she descended next to him. "I see you're using your quirk as well!"

"About that... Seeing you so hype to beat Mirio just made me want to help, that's all." Izuku peeked out from the wall and began to shoot his laser gun at the opposing team's sensor.

Nejire stared at Izuku for a few seconds before a smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Let's crush Mirio!"

After all five rounds, the victor of the game went to Mirio's team. It was through Mirio's great quirk and thinking that allowed his team to win against Nejire's team.

"Phooey! And we were so close to winning!" Nejire hovered out of the laser tag building pouting.

Mirio snickered, but when Nejire glared at him, he pretended nothing happened by looking at the sky and whistling a happy tune.

"Still, we had a fun time there. We should do something like this again for someone else's birthday!" Yuyu looked down at her phone with a smile. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go home now! I'll be going home by bus so don't worry about me. See you guys soon!"

"Bye, Yuyu! It's been so fun meeting you again! Let's stay in contact more!" Nejire hugged her, and the rest of them waved goodbye.

"I also gotta go back home! It's been a long day!" Mirio looked over at Tamaki. "Come on, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..." Tamaki turned around and looked at Nejire. "Happy birthday again, Nejire. I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did! Thanks so much for the surprise birthday party, guys!" Nejire smiled at both of them as they left.

"Take good care of Nejire, Izuku. I'll see you soon." Tamaki put a hand on Izuku's shoulder with a smile before he turned around and followed Mirio.

"W-Will do! And bye!" Izuku responded.

In just a few seconds, it was just Nejire and Izuku. They walked for a good while until they ended up at a nearby beach. Silence filled the air except for the creaking on the wooden sidewalk with every step.

"So how was your birthday party? Did you enjoy it?" Izuku asked to break the silence.

"I thought asking questions was my job?" Nejire giggled as Izuku laughed along with her joke. "Jokes aside, I actually really enjoyed it! I was just going to sleep when I got home, but how could I when my cute boyfriend wanted to celebrate my birthday?"

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it!" Izuku suddenly began to dig inside of his pocket. "Ah! Before I forget, I have a birthday present for you."

"For me?" Nejire asked while Izuku nodded his head.

Nejire opened the wrapper and a smile spread over her face. It was a necklace with a heart hanging at the bottom. Under the moonlight, she could see shades of rainbow colors speckled over the primarily white background of the stone.

"Do you like it?" Izuku asked as he stared at the necklace along with Nejire. "It was relatively inexpensive, but Tamaki senpai helped me pay for it."

"It's beautiful..." Nejire breathed out. "Did you search the internet on what the October birthstone is? Because this stone is opal, isn't it?" Nejire guessed and looked at Izuku.

Izuku blinked a few times. "How did you know? Tamaki and I thought you wouldn't know about it."

"Hey, that's a little rude!" Nejire playfully slapped Izuku on the shoulder as he laughed. "But of course I'll know my birthstone! I was super interested in it when I was a younger kid and I wanted to know everything about it. Didn't you do that as a kid?"

"No, not really. All I know is that my birthstone is ruby, but nothing else other than that."

"Oooh, I should have bought you a ruby ring for your birthday! That would have looked nice on you!"

"Err... I beg to differ."

"Well, thanks for the necklace. I'll treasure it forever!" Nejire held it up to her neck and motion for Izuku to come closer to her. "Can you help me put it on? I want to see how I look with the cute birthday necklace you bought me!"

"Oh, sure." Izuku helped Nejire put the necklace and stood back to survey her.

"How do I look?" Nejire asked as she proudly displayed the necklace.

"Just amazing..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both laughed.

"I don't know what's so funny, but thank you so much for celebrating my birthday with me!" Nejire exclaimed as she hugged Izuku.

"N-No problem! I'm just glad we could all have fun again!" Izuku reluctantly returned the hug.

"First a necklace and then a cute moment between you lovebirds? What's going to happen next? A kiss?"

"Gah!" Nejire and Izuku yelped as Mirio poked his head from underneath them.

"What are you doing here, Mirio?" Izuku spun his head around to look for Tamaki or Yuyu, but they were nowhere to be found.

"The others went back home! I was the only one who stuck around to make sure you lovebirds were safe, but it seems like you guys are A-okay!"

A big drop of sweat ran down Mirio's neck as Nejire and Izuku gave him death stares. Mirio tucked his tail in between his legs as he ran down the wooden sidewalk. "Putting my safety first sounds like a better plan than making sure they're safe at the moment!"

**Author's Note: Wow, two months already? I feel so unaccomplished lol. Maybe I shouldn't have written this chapter, but I did promise a few chapters ago that I would write chapters on their birthday. Hmm…**

**Well, at least you guys get two more bonus chapter for this story! And now we are onto the real time skip next chapter ****where we skip a few years****, which I still haven't planned out but there are a few ideas circling around in my head.**

**But during college season right now, writing is getting to be a more difficult task. I wish I was like some authors on this page where they pump out a few chapters a week, but that's not me. I'll just have to free some time during the weekends to write more or drop college to find some more viable options like trade school or the military because I am not someone who is fit for college. At least, in my opinion, I should probably suffer through it and get my associate's degree to make my life easier or something... Alright, that's enough from me, see ya!**

**P.S. I wasn't planning to release this on her birthday, I was trying to release this chapter somewhere August. I kind of got unmotivated, and only now did I finish this up. But happy early birthday to Nejire by like one month!**

**Go to my profile page and support me on Ko-fi so I don't have to do college!**

**Bye from your favorite writer, Out4Lunch!**


End file.
